


A change of pace

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Awakens AU, Force bond comes later on, Hux and Kylo are kind-of-friends, Inappropriate Use of the Force, No breylo, Rey and Ben are starting out in a relationship, Rey dosn't know, ReyBen, Reylo later, Star killer Base is NOT finished, Twins, Undercover, a bit of angst, a lot of smut, can't live without the smut, however Rey isn't all that happy, smut from chapter two, too sweet Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Ben Solo finds Rey on Jakku with his uncle. She finds a new home in the Resistance and starts to date the sweet and innocent Ben. However the too sweet demeanour of Ben Solo soon proves to be a strain on their relationship, especially when Rey wants so much more. So to get a change of pace, she agrees to go undercover on the Finalizer to gather intel without her doting boyfriend. Unknowing that the Skywalker Solo family has a dark secret on board, which they chose not to tell her.





	1. Spread your wings and fly

**Author's Note:**

> Note, 4. nov. 17 I have added some more tags after I realized I hadn't added the apropiate tags to begin with.
> 
> Edit, 10th march 18. A HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta Rosesofthedark <3 It’s still an ongoing process and I am so thankful for her. Go say hi on her Tumblr ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small intro chapter. I didn’t want to go too much into the pain and guilt trip, so I skimmed over that to get to the juicy parts ^^  
> Chapter two will be longer and smuttier, I promise ;)

After Ben Solo and Luke Skywalker had found 19-year old Rey on Jakku, things had starting to look up for Rey. She now had a home on the Resistance Base, a loving boyfriend and come to terms with her family most likely had died in the war, since they never came back for her.

 

When she first started training with Luke, she and Ben had been the only Force users on base. That had given them a vast amount of time of getting to know one another and eventually, after shameless flirtation for months… mostly on Rey’s behalf… they had finally started dating.

 

The sex had also proven to be spot on Ben’s personality. Sweet, innocent and shy. Not that she didn’t enjoy sex with Ben. He was just so careful around her, that she wanted to scream sometimes.

 

Rey and Ben both had been each other’s first, but Rey soon developed a taste for more. Time and time again, she had tried to coax him into different positions, asking him to take her more roughly, but he would look at her absolutely horrified every time she had asked. Sometimes she felt so dirty when Ben responded like that, so eventually she gave up.

 

What Rey couldn’t tell him was the more times they had sex, the less she felt like doing it again. Knowing her thirst wasn’t quenched and her conscious beat her again and again with how dirty and perverse she was. In the end Rey just didn’t think it was worth the disappointing feeling, which successfully had caused a rift between them.

 

They had such promises in the beginning, but now… Rey knew the only reason she hadn’t ended things yet was because she loved Ben’s family so much… _oh_ and of course because it would make Ben extremely sad. _I can’t believe that didn’t even come up as my first reason_ , Rey sighed, disappointed in herself for how far this had gone.

 

The uncertainty of how his family would react, should she break Benny’s little heart, make her stay with him. Losing one family and come to terms with them leaving her on Jakku was one thing. Losing Luke, Leia and Han would be devastating for her, Rey knew that.

 

Rey sighed and packed the rest of her camouflaged spy equipment for the mission. At least this mission would make her think of something else for a change. It was becoming difficult to come up with more excuses for her to avoid his sickly sweet lovemaking and the sad puppy face that eventually followed when she turned him down.

 

Infiltrating the Finalizer had been an exciting opportunity for her, especially with her set of skills as both a Force user _and_  an engineer. Rey was not worried that she could manage the task. After all, she had survived the harshness of Jakku since childhood. When Ben was about to say yes as well, she found herself to be worried for his safety. _At least I still feel something for him_.

 

Yesterday Leia had told Ben and Rey about the opportunity over their usual Saturday-tea. Immediately after saying yes, Rey had turned to Ben and with a stern finger and made him swear by the Maker, that he would NOT go with her.

 

Concerned for his safety and knowing that Ben would only go with her, as some sort of deluded idea of protecting her. She needed _no_ protection whatsoever. Besides, Ben’s sweet, innocent soul was not made for spy work. Rey knew without a doubt that he would crack the moment someone looked at him funny.

 

The grey-haired woman had just smirked at the scene, as she sipped her tea like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Seeing how Ben was an adult, Leia couldn’t force him not to go, so she was grateful that the little spitfire of her future daughter-in-law was able to keep her son safe.

 

 _Not that Rey knew_ exactly _why Ben would be in danger on the Finalizer_ , the mother thought. No good would come of Rey knowing about the twin brother that would undoubtedly kill his ten minute younger brother, if Ben ever set foot on the Finalizer. _Kylo would sense his presence and …_ Leia stopped herself, not able to bare the thought.

 

Leia sighed to herself. However unlikely, their family had managed to keep the secret about Kylo’s origin a myth. Of course some on Base had a suspicion, but since Kylo left to join Snoke before the First Order rose before the Resistance was created, Luke, Leia, Han and Ben had been able to damage control the situation. And seeing how her estranged son always wore a mask, the truth about her two twin boys was a well-kept secret.

 

The General put down her cup and looked at her future daughter-in-law “Rey dearest, you need to keep as far away from the leaders, you understand this?!” Ben’s worrisome eyes met his mother’s, as Leia looked back at Rey who was nodding in agreement. “This will be a strictly in-and-out mission. We need data on a new weapon and we firmly believe that that the necessary intel is on the Finalizer”.

 

“Several of our best men and women will be on board with you, but joining separately and _non_ will be informed about names, ranks or otherwise. This is to ensure if anyone is captured, they will not be able to find the rest. With multiple spies, the Resistance are more sure of a success than with only one spy”.

 

Rey knew the risk and knew the statistics for such a mission. It was still a little grim to hear it from the sweet old mother that Rey had come to know and love as family. With a hand over Rey’s, Leia gave her a smile “it is a very brave thing you are doing. And I am sure you will come back to us all safe and sound” she gave the girl’s hand a comforting squeeze.

 

Rey’s memory of yesterday’s meeting faded from her mind, as the harsh sound of a zipped bag reached her ear. She had everything now, ready to be left on the designated planet where the First Order was scheduled to be employing workers for the Finalizer.

 

Rey felt a pang of guilt. Ben almost hadn’t left her side since yesterday at the meeting with his mother, anxious that Rey would leave and not come back. Rey had ignored the massive amounts of hints and begging looks from her boyfriend. She couldn’t get herself to sleep with him, even if it could be the last time… _especially_ because it could be the last time. 

 

That was not the last memory she wanted of Ben. Him panting over her, slowly humping away, as Rey would lay wishing for more. _Nope, that wasn’t going to happen!_ Rey slung her bag on her shoulder and went out to meet Chewie and Han, grateful that it would be someone she knew that would fly her to her destination.

 

Han yelled at her “Com’on kid, let’s get moving” he grinned. Always with a smile in the face of danger. _How different father and son could be_ , Rey thought to herself. She nodded and began to jog to the ship, equally as eager to get going.

 

Inside the cockpit, Rey watched the old man and his partner in crime prepared the Falcon for light speed. Rey was pulled out of her fascination of the controls as suddenly Han spoke, whilst still flipping switches left and right “you know, he’s a good kid”. Rey looked at Han’s back, puzzled where that statement came from.

 

Rey was about to answer, that of cause Ben was a good guy, when Han continued “and I know, he might not be as adventurous and dashing as his old man” Chewie interrupted with a growling laughter. “But I can see the positive effect you have on him. You make him come out of his shell”.

 

There it was. The bad conscience, the please-don’t-leave-our-dull-son speech she had been dreaded. Rey sighed, not knowing what to say. She knew he was dull, but what scared Rey most was the fear of being stuck in a marriage with someone like Ben. Stuck and not being able to feel free. Feeling obligated and trapped… just like she felt on Jakku.

 

Tears prickled hot in her eyes. It was bad enough that she only stayed with her boyfriend because of his sweet family, but now…  to realize she compared the relationship with the worst possible time in her life. _I’m the most horrible person in the entire galaxy_.

 

Rey hoped that the Maker would give her some enlightenment of what to do with her life. As they jumped to lightspeed and the blue light swirled in front of them, the pang of guild washed away, giving breathing room for excitement and adventure. Knowing nothing out of the ordinary would likely happen on her mission, Rey decided not to think about any of it before she was back home again.

 

 


	2. The Clash of Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo meet and smut ensues ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time a longer chapter. Hope you will enjoy.  
> Note that when I write ‘Ben’, it’s from Rey’s POV and ‘Kylo’ is from his own POV. Thought it would be easier that way :)  
> This may be dubious but it will work out well in the end I promise :)  
> And sorry for the corny title. Thought the name was fitting :)  
> Thank you kindly for kudos and comments :)

 

On board the Finalizer Kylo Ren was promenading down a hallway. The normal battle gear was changed out with smooth black trousers and a white dinner shirt slightly open in the top to show a hint of his chiselled chest. Lightsaber left behind in his meditation room, otherwise he would too easy to recognize.

 

Since only Hux had seen his face, Kylo could hide in plain sight. In the eyes of the top brass that he mingled with to these sorts of parties, Kylo was just another officer or it’s like. It boosted his self-esteem, that he even with no name - or the Force for that matter - was able to enthral every lady he laid his eyes on.

 

He grabbed a glass from the droid carried a tray of drinks and walked around the crowd, enjoying the silence of carpet under his feet. A huge difference from his normal stomping on the durasteel floor around the Finalizer. Ever the hungry wolf that he was, Kylo began to look over the terrain for pretty little treats to hunt and devour.

 

Kylo’s eyes glide over several female officers, a few in dresses that showed their figure, the rest in their uniform. Kylo spotted a young woman looking right at him… _Hello, tasty treat_. She was looking at him something fierce, _a challenge then_ , Kylo thought amused.

 

Walking down a hallway looking for intel, Rey had seen her boyfriend entered an officers party, her blood turned to ice at the sight. _He promised me he would stay away from this danger… and in the midst of officers no less, is he suicidal?!_ Rey hurried towards Ben, determined to get him to safety.

 

As soon as Rey spotted her stupid boyfriend in the crowd, she was fuming. Ben angled his head a little and gave her a wolfish and hungry grin as she approached him. She had only _once_ seen that grin on Ben, when he had tried some strange berries on a mission. She had jumped his bone if it hadn’t been for Luke fussing over him until the effect had worn off.

 

With a professional voice, Rey clasps her hands on her back, thankful she still had her stolen officers uniform on, “you are needed in section 114B Sir”, hoping Ben wouldn’t make a big deal out of being caught by his girlfriend and just follow her.

 

Ben nodded and kept his grin intact, almost like he didn’t care that he was in trouble. _That ass, I told him not to accept this mission_. _And with that grin he’s probably drunk too_ , Rey sighed, knowing it wouldn’t be right to abuse his buzzed state and just jump him. Even if she was still angry with him, that grin just made it tingle in all the right places. _Damn him._

 

Trying to understand why exactly her boyfriend was here, knowing full well that his mother would never have sent him on such a suicide mission… Rey sighed, realizing what this was. Unfortunately this wasn’t the first time Ben had tried to “save” Rey on a mission.

 

His perpetual and frankly irritating urge always to be her knight in shining armour and save her; she was a deadly force, but when Ben looked at her, he only saw a damsel in distress, which only pissed her off even more. She was the last person in the galaxy that needed help.

 

Rey looked around, making sure they were far away from any patrolling guards when she quickly stops and spun around to face Ben, narrowed her eyes at him. “I am SO mad at you, you stupid nerfherder” pointing hard at his chest with her indexfinger.

 

Before he got a chance to speak, Rey continued to scold him; “You _promised_ me to stay away from this mission… and don’t you think giving me your _let-me-be-your-bad-boy smile_ is going to work on me Ben Solo” she hisses even lower, almost afraid that the walls had ears.

 

He responded with a devious wolfish grin as he placed a warm hand on her lower back, guiding her into his embrace and the other hand gliding up her neck and cheek. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat. She had been starving for his touch for so long that she forgotten how enthralling he could be.

 

Playing his part, Kylo whispered in her ear “but I thought you wanted a bad boy” emphasising the last part with a small thrust into her with a semi hard cock. Rey gasped, Ben was never this forward, never this kriffing sexy. _Seven Hells_ she wanted him.

 

“You really pick the time to go from sweet and innocent to bad boy” she smiled despite herself, half out of breath already. Ben hummed and stroked his perfect lips down her jaw and enveloped her into a lust-filled kiss. Completely unaware that Kylo plucked images, names and feelings from her mind, while she was dazed in their kiss.

 

When Kylo was sure he had all the information about this girl ‘Rey’ and his stupid twin to play the part, he broke free from the kiss and looked at her. _Poor little brother, if you only were man enough to give her what she truly needs_ , his smile becoming dark and devious by the memories he had plucked from her. Seeing how his twin had denied her all the fantasies, Kylo was determined to fulfill her every desire.

 

She frowned from the lack of touch, looking up at him with glassy eyes. She whispered breathless “yes” to the unasked question about sex and then blinked a few times to get back to reality. “Wait, I don’t know a safe place, I have a roommate and …” Ben grabbed her hand and guided her through passageways she didn’t know.

 

Although their sex-life had been sparse, it had been too long and the way he looked at her made her moist between her legs way too fast for her to turn this opportunity down. Ignoring her guilt for using his dazed state to get some of her own desires fulfilled.

 

Not sure how he ended up acting like this. Perhaps it was the alcohol or the excitement as undercover that had moved something deep within him or a _slight_ possibility that his father had told Ben how she acted on the Falcon and pushed his son to “go get her”.

 

Rey shivered slightly by a new thought: Han sitting down with Ben and giving him the sex talk, making him behave more like his father’s flirty self. _No, no and NO._ Rey was not going to think about her future father-in-law when she was about to… a door swooshed open and Rey was called back to reality.

 

As they entered a large living quarters, Rey looked around and whistled impressed “it’s really nice, but … who is living here? It can’t possibly be yours; we’ve only been here for a week”. Kylo smiled at her, as he took a mental note, _a week then_ , but deciding to enjoy this little treat, before finding out if more spies were onboard the Finalizer.

 

“The person living here shouldn’t be back for month or two” he lied, as he locked the door to his champers, making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. Technically he _should_ have been on a mission for two month but it had been canceled just this morning.

 

Kylo walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead, _just like the sweet thing Ben would do_. It gave Kylo a sick sort of amusement to play the part of his twin, especially when that twin had such a mouthwatering girlfriend.

With a stroke of genius as to why Kylo might have so many scares, he looked at her, grinning “you won’t believe what my dad talked me into” and removed his shirt. Rey gasped as she rushed to him, stroking her fingers lightly over his skin. “What did you do!” already mad at Han for talking poor gullible Ben into this.

 

“It’s no big deal, the medic-bot tranquilized my skin and it’s not permanent. They will disappear slowly again within a few months”. Rey looked up at his smiling face, still worried for him being here and doing something so stupid like this.

 

“I don’t need a knight in shining armor to come to my rescue, I’m not a kriffing damsel in destress in need of saving” looking down at his chest again, as her fingertips followed every scar on his upper body “and I still don’t understand why you would agree to this”, sadness and worry written in her face.

 

He shrugged and grinned again “dad said, chicks love scares”. _Well of cause he did_ , Rey thought irritated. _That didn’t mean Han should go around scaring his son like this, just to impress his girlfriend when turning up in the most dangerous place in the galaxy_.

 

Rey put her palms on his broad chest “I still don’t like this Ben, you shouldn’t always do what your father wants, you know.” He lifted her chin up with a finger and looked at her lovingly “I know sweetheart” plucking her nickname from her mind. “But for now, let’s not talk about my father, hmm?” Rey bit her lower lip and nodded.

 

As they undressed with slow kisses, Rey started to worry that Ben’s buzzing, horny mind already had begun to wake up enough to go back to his old self. As large hands started to grab her ass however, the disappointment quickly faded and his tongue found her naked breast Rey gasped both in shock and pleasure as she gripped his luscious hair.  

 

Moans filled the room, as he lavished her breasts with his mouth. His long finger found her entrance as he slowly drove up into her, making her shake all over. “Oh kriff… oh Ben” Rey was shaking uncontrollable now, as he kissed her hotly on her mouth while he fingered her in a torturous slow pace.

 

“Oh Rey” he murmured against her lips. “You’re so tight” voice laced with desire. Rey gasped. He never said anything during sex or even _tried_ foreplay before. A strong arm held her up, as he inserted another finger. Her head fell back as she near screamed at the hot and cold was tingling up her spine “oh… so close Ben….so close”.

 

His wolfish grin widened, as he started to pound into her with his fingers, making sure to twist them up to find that special spot. Rey keened as her legs stopped working, grapping his strong arms just to have something to hold on to as her orgasm washed over her, panting and gasping.

 

When she came down, he removed his fingers from her, looking deep into her eyes as he swallowed his fingers, tasting her. Rey nearly came again by that sight alone, _Kriff he’s hot_. Licking his lips after cleaning his fingers, he grinned at her. “You taste good sweetheart, I can’t believe I’ve never done that before” he lifted a teasing eyebrow.

 

Rey surged up, kissing him fiercely. She wanted him so bad, spy-work and danger be damned. Kylo lifted her up like a bride, as she gave a surprising squeak. Placing her down onto his bed, he stood at the bed looking down at her, drinking her in. “Delicious”, he murmured as he slowly stroked his already hard cock.

 

Rey bit her lip and looked up at him sinfully. She never imagined Ben act like this, but she loved every second of it. “I want you” she said, missing him inside her, even though the look of him lustfully looking at her while he stroked himself was more sexy than she thought was possible.

 

Wanting to taste her again, Kylo gave her a smirk, as he turned and walked to the end of the bed. He gave her a knowing look, before he grabbed her ankles and dragged her to him. As he kneeled by the bed, she blushed red and Kylo grinned _. So we_ are _a little shy after all, are we_ , Kylo thought amused.

 

As soon as Kylo had her eyes on him, he leaned down with a wicked smile, licking her all the way up her wet slit, nice and slow. Her breath seems to get caught in her throat, as he suddenly and without warning began to eat her out like a man possessed. Rey was clawing the sheets under her, as she moaned loudly, her fingers soon caught his dark mane instead, grabbing hard, as he moaned at the harsh administration.

 

As his groan vibrated through her and she moaned even louder, a devious thought occurred to him, _oh little brother, so unaware of what your girl needs_ , Kylo thought. He licked her up and down making his tongue wide, all awhile flicking and rolling her swollen nub. As he circled her entrance with the tip of his tongue, she keened.

 

“Stars… oh yes…. Oh please more… please” she begged, as her fingers found his shoulders and marked him with her fingernails, completely lost in his shrewd administration of her wet center. Kylo began to tongue fuck her, as he groaned again, filled with lust and want for her. _Force, she is exquisite,_ Kylo could hardly wait to thrust himself into her wetness.

 

Rey was a quivering mess of moans and pleads, as Kylo began to suck and flick her nub with his tongue, all awhile he slit two fingers inside her. The squelching sound was loud and obscene as he pumped in and out of her. Kylo was determined to show her all she had been missing, as he had Rey near screaming now.

 

He inserted another finger and pounded into her wet slit, not letting his tongue rest either. As her walls began to flutter, she arched her back from the bed, having a soundless scream on her lips. As soon as she came, her orgasm pounding through her, he quickly went down to slurp her juices up with his whole mouth on her.

 

Her voice came back as she keened, grabbing his hair and forcing him even closer. “YES… oh Force Yes… oh MORE… YES…. oh Stars YES…” She came again, pressing him so hard into her wet slit that he couldn’t breathe. He slurped and tongued her, as he grabbed her ass cheeks so hard they would bruise. Kylo completely lost it. He needed to be inside her, _right now!_

 

As soon as she had let him go with her hands, he was over her. His eyes impossibly dark with lust as he pushed inside her with one stroke. Kylo hissed at the divine feeling and felt her walls was still clenching, as he started to fuck her into the mattress.

 

She clawed her way down his arms “YES… oh fuck me… oh please fuck me hard” she pleaded him. Kylo snarled in ferocity as he jackhammered into her, the metal bed paved to the floor groaned by the force it was being subject to.

 

All thoughts of destroying his brother’s relationship and toying with her, were gone. Kylo was utterly and completely lost in this amazing girl writhing and moaning below him, as he continued his punishing pace. Wanting to give her all he could, Kylo pulled out of her to her great disappointment and confusion.

 

He turned her around, guiding her on her knees and as she knew what he wanted, a purr came from her, as she lowered her shoulders to the sheets, tilting her ass up to him. _Maker, what a woman_. Kylo slit painfully slow inside her again, as they both moaned.

 

Kylo knew this position would be even better for her and now that she already had several orgasms, he aimed for _at least_ one more, before he would allow himself his, knowing with the Force Kylo could endure longer than any man could. _A neat little trick that even his own knights hadn’t figured out yet,_ Kylo knew from reading their minds.

 

Before starting again, he took a moment, stroking feather light fingers up her back and encircling her ass cheeks. It only took a moment, as he grabbed her hips and cheeks tighter and if possessed by a wild animal began uncontrollable to jackhammer into her wet cunt, making Rey grab anything to hold on to as she screamed of pleasure.

 

“You like getting it rough hmm?” he asked, as Ben pounded into her. His dirty talk went straight to her core, as she could only answer back with a moan. “You are such a dirty girl, you know that”. Rey knew she was about to tip over the edge again. Not in a million years had she ever thought sex with her boyfriend could be so hot.

 

“Com’on …I can feel you…” Kylo could feel her clenching. “Come for me, baby girl… come for your daddy” _oh that did it_. Rey tore the bedding to threads as she came, screaming “OH YES… OH DADDY YES...” her orgasm washed over her as a tidal wave, crashing over her so powerful like she never experienced it before.

 

Kylo released his hold on the Force and pounded erratic into her, feeling his own orgasm coiling up inside him. His hands clenched on her as he came with a roar, pushing as far inside her as he could, as white ropes of pleasure jetted into her. They both panted wildly, as he lowered them both down into the mattress, while keeping his weight up on one arm.

 

His other hand slid up and down her spine, caressing her beautiful golden skin, enjoying the way he still could coax soft sounds from her. As he peppered her back with soft kisses, he slowly slid out of her, making her turn around with a blissful smile.

 

She reached her arms up, not wanting to be away from him. Kylo laid down beside Rey, pulling her close with his arms firmly around her. Rey purred happily, as she snuggled into his embrace, her small fingers found his locks again as she snuggled her face into his chest.

 

His heart constricted at the thought of what she would do, when she found out. _He shouldn’t care, he_ really _shouldn’t…_ but he _did,_ as this divine creature had enthralled him, completely turned him upside down. Kylo gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her on her head. She hummed as he could feel her wave one hand and the torn blanket floated over them and settled over their naked skin.

 

Rey took one hand down from nuzzling his hair. Kylo wondered where the other hand went, already missing its company. He felt a slight tickle against his ribs, stroking up and down with feather light fingertips. He tipped her chin up with a finger, looking her over, trying to figure out why she would do this sweet gesture, now that sex was already over.

 

“What?” Rey whispered. Kylo just kept looking into her beautiful eyes, feeling himself sink into her soft touches. No one had ever touched him with such kindness before. Rey kissed his fingertip and then snuggled into his chest again. “I love you” she said sweetly.

 

“I love you too” the words left his mouth without his own permission. 

 

 _Oh Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘… need you in room 114b’ yes that is a reference to my first fic “Matt the ignorant Radar technician” :) 
> 
> Kylo is use to cold, heartless sex, so acts of gentle and kind touches after when you’re not after something, is a bit beyond his understanding :) and yes, he know he is screwed now ^^


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guild trip and then some sexy convincing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post the daddy kink and misuse of the Force tags in the first chapter (not sure uncle Luke would aprove, that's for sure ^^ ). Your kudos and comments means a lot you guys ^^ thank you!

 

Kylo woke up first. He looked over at the naked young woman lying next to him, completely whirled up in one of his sheets. Kylo chuckled as he gently tried to free her. His hands were pulled away when she whines in her sleep, afraid that her subconscious had alerted Rey of his hands.

 

However the frown on her face and the miserable sounds and huffs continued. With worry on his face and one hand on her arm, trying to sooth her, Kylo gently nudged into her mind, trying to figure out what nightmare gave her this haunting reaction.

 

His breath was ripped from his chest, as he saw a little girl screaming at the sky _‘come back’_ as tears roll down the small cheeks. A rough Crolute had his fat hand on her forearm. He feels her pain, her loss for being left behind by… Kylo’s breath is stuck in his throat… _her family_.

 

Kylo remembered these visions as a child, back then he thought them to be only nightmares. He had felt the Force stirring him as he dreamt about the sad girl, not knowing what it was about. Kylo’s heart pounds in his chest, as Kylo quickly removed himself from her nightmare.

 

His head was spinning and her pain still clawed in his flesh like an angry Nexu. Up until now Kylo thought his year’s old nightmare was nothing. Now, knowing the Force had told him about her, showed him her pain? What did that mean and could he even tell her now? With what he had done?

 

He tumbled out of the bed and into his bathroom to splash some cold water in his face. Shakenly he stood over the sink as he stared into his tear-filled eyes. _It was real. She was left… how… why… why would they do such a thing to an innocent little child_.

 

A small whine came from the bed and Kylo silently rushed to her side. Kylo folded his legs together in meditation position, right next to her side. He took her small hand in his, softly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Rey sighed with relief, _oh the sweetest little sound_.  

 

His heart constricted, reminded him of the appalling thing he has done to her. She had been through so much already. Abandoned, starved of food, water, safety, kindness and above all love from the very family that had left her… and yet despite all that, Rey was more light than he ever was. He felt so ashamed.

 

He was _nothing_ compared to her, and now he had gone and ruined her life with this, just because he wanted to toy with her and have some of the love and affection his brother always had in abundance. Kylo could only pray to the Maker, that this wouldn’t break her.

 

There was a little wrinkle on her nose as she stretched and awoke, still hand in hand with ‘Ben’. She smiled up at him, not seeming to remember her nightmare at all. When she saw the saddened face of her boyfriend she frowned, “what is it Ben?”

 

Kylo sighed and let go of her hand and folded them in his lab. _He_ so _did not deserve her kindness… her anything really_. “I … uhm … you were having a nightmare”. Rey tilted her head a bit. Afraid that Kylo said something wrong he automatically went inside her mind to peak.

 

 _Still the same sensitive and sweet man_. He could feel her joy at this. _So sweet and yet so perfect now_ , aaaand now feeling her arousal. Kylo quickly separated from her mind. “Ben, it’s just the same old nightmare. It’s not going to change, I told you multiple times _not_ to worry” she smiled softly at him, taking his hand back in hers.

 

He looked down at their intertwined hands and swallowed. “Oh, well… I … I don’t like when you whimper in your sleep” he tried, meaning every word, even though he was the wrong twin. Rey sat up slowly and gave him a seductive look. “Well I’m awake now… and whatcha say to make me think of something else”.

 

She leaned in and kissed him. Kylo reluctantly tried _not_ to kiss back, but his lips didn’t seem to notice that reluctance… neither did his cock. Kylo swallowed hard. _Shit, I can’t do this to her again… oh Fuck those lips, oh those sinful…_ Kylo was lost when she kissed him like that.

 

Rey kissed him down his neck as she spoke in between kisses. “Ben… I feel… a bit sticky… between my legs… does this… room have … a shower”. Kylo’s mind went blank. _Rey naked again… under running water… down her small perky breasts and…_ He gulped and barely registered that he was nodding.

 

She smiled at him, trying to take his hand to get him out of bed. He stayed still like a statue, gripping her hand a bit tighter, as to not let her go from him _. I could do this... just once more before it’s over_. His heart pounded as he formed a plan. At least he would be called by his real name then.

 

He licked his dry lips, trying to gather courage. This was so low of him, but Kylo couldn’t help himself. One kiss from her and he was undone… _just one more time_. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what was going on.

 

“I … you’ve probably wondered why I am … uhm… let’s say ‘adventurous’ in bed” he started, as she smiled and blushed. “Since I got here, some of the staff told me about that Kylo Ren guy, the leader of those Knights of Ren” Rey was nodding, remembering the name around the Resistance base.

 

Kylo’s free hand ran through his hair, as he looked everywhere but on her. “Well… I sort of imagined myself as him, as this powerful and darker knight” Rey smiled understanding. She had done that herself on Jakku, though as a Resistance pilot with her helmet. _It helps escape reality for a bit_.

 

He held his hand on his neck, rolling his head around, nervous as hell. “Well I started to get those feelings when I imagined myself as him, and when I saw you … and I remembered what you had been asking for all this time… I sorta acted like I was him and it worked”.

 

Rey gave his hand a squeeze. She would be more than willing to play along with this, knowing Ben never put a foot out of line; it would make sense that a fantasy where he is the big bad Ben… or ‘Kylo’ would make him feel that. She nodded acceptingly “sooo you want me to call you Kylo?” she smiled.

 

Kylo’s face lit up as he could hardly believe it. _Thank the Force_. He surged down onto her lips and she giggled at his sudden and joyful reaction. They parted lips and Rey, with sinful eyes and a wicked smile, knowing what this could do to him, closed her eyes, moaned softly “mmm Kylo”

 

Kylo’s eyes went wide as a planet and his cock sprung to attention. He grabbed her hand and rushed them out into the bathroom. Rey could hardly follow in his rushed pace, stumbling and giggling at the effect it had on him. She really enjoyed this, never having seen Ben lose his calm during sex before.

 

The water was quickly turned on, and then a peace fell over him. He turned around, gently spreading one hand on her back and the other tipping her chin up. Kylo looked down at her with loving eyes. “You are the most beautiful creature in the galaxy Rey” her brows furrowed in deep admiration for his sweet words.

 

They kissed softly, while Kylo slowly backed out into the water. They stood there for a long time, just kissing and holding around each other. All thoughts about how wrong this was to do again, was shot out the airlock. He just wanted to be with her one last time… just… one last time.

 

Kylo was grateful for the water streaming down their faces, as silent tears made their way down his face. This was the last time he would hold her in his arms. He felt both blissfully lucky and even more sad than he had ever been in his entire life.

 

Rey had been holding herself on to Ben’s forearms but as the tingle in her center no longer would tolerate idleness, she went down with one hand to his cock and began to stroke him. Kylo groaned loudly into her mouth and she couldn’t help smile. Knowing she made him lose his composure like this. She absolutely loved it.

 

He left her mouth to place his forehead on hers and panted in shorter breaths now. _Stars, she was divine… she was everything_. His hand found her wet center and teased her folds. A breathless moan came from her, as Kylo licked his lips. “Beautiful” he whispered.

 

She looked up at him, blinking at the water streaming down upon her. Kylo slowly moved them out of the stream, placing Rey against the wall. He gazed at her with longing and desire and started to press two fingers up past her wet slit, making her moan wantonly.  

 

Rey’s tugs on him was uneven as Kylo upped his pace, fucking her with his fingers and playing with her nub at the same time. She panted and withered under his hands, her other hand grabbing the back of his hair tightly. “Ohhh… yes … don’t stop, oh Kylo, don’t stop”. Kylo lost his self-control.

 

He removed his own two fingers and himself from her hand so fast, that it made Rey look in confusion. As he hit the floor with his knees none too gently, Kylo placed his mouth on her. Rey felt his tongue licking up, around, twirling, in and out and all over.

 

Her trembling fingers found his dark mane, as he licked and sucked her, making her tremble as she tried to hold herself up. His strong arms grabbed her one thigh, making sure he could hold her up, as the other was slung over his shoulder. Rey never imagined a name could have such great impact, but she was more than willing to oblige him.

 

Rey felt the hot and cold starting to wash over her, her trembling hands tugged his wet hair tight. “YES… oh Kylo, oh please… more” wanting him to get as much out of it as she did. “I love you… oh Maker I love you” she nearly screamed as she came.

 

Faster than Rey could get back down from her orgasm, he hoisted her up, pressing her against the wall as he placed his painfully hard cock just outside her. “Rey… Rey look at me” she opened her eyes with a blissful smile, almost didn’t notice her legs had folded themselves around him already.

 

As she gazed into his dark eyes, he impaled her in one strong thrust. She could hardly keep her eyes open, as the pleasure crashing through her like waves. “Say my name Rey… Say my name”, he was fucking her with slow and hard thrusts, waiting for blissful sound of his name on her sinful lips.

 

Her fingers grabbed his hair roughly; unhappy with the slow teasing pace. She huffed in frustration, wanted more than just the teasing. “Kylo please… harder… more…” Rey pleaded. Kylo sneered like a wild animal as he pounded into her, making her scream. _His_ name, not his brothers. _His_!

 

“Stars, yes… oh Kylo just like that… yes… more… oh please more Kylo” his name was drawn out in a ‘oooh’ as she came again, making him fuck her in a punishing pace. Fuck, it felt so good to have her walls clench around his cock.

 

The slapping sound of skin on skin filled the room with both their wanton sounds. “Oh fuck Rey… you’re gorgeous … play with your clit… I want you to come again”. Rey moaned and did as asked. Kylo wanted this to last forever, but knowing full well when she spoke his name, no amount of Force control would be able to help him.

 

She wanted him to come, wanted to feel him so bad. “Come… please come in me… fill me… take me” she pleaded wantonly. Kylo didn’t think he was capable to fuck her faster but those words… Stars, she was a wildcat and Kylo jackhammered into her, grunting and moaning her name.

 

He pushed into her as far as he could as he came, filling her up. Kylo leaned in to whisper with a deep growl “Come for daddy”. That was the last to push her over the edge, making her thighs squeeze him tight, as she fell back with her head in a silent scream and clawed him down his arms.

 

Kylo held her up, enjoying these last moments with her. He peppered her with kisses, as her breath started to even out. She chuckled breathless, still having her head tilted up to look into the ceiling. “I should call you Kylo every day” she joked, completely spent and happy.

 

He looked at her, struck with the bad conscience again. Ignoring it completely in favor of his heart to be filled with what little she could give him to remember. “That… I would love that” Rey smiled understandingly. “In private of cause” he quickly added.

 

“Don’t want anyone around here to think that _I’m_ Kylo” he gave a fake grin. That at least was true; he still didn’t want anyone on the Finalizer to know who he was under the mask, so the name should be used in secret no matter what. Not that it mattered for much longer. Kylo was full aware of protocol for calling in.

 

He put her down gently and embraced her again, turning them around so she could get the warm water on her back. Kylo caressed her face and hair, gazing into those beautiful eyes. ‘ _When you leave here, you will no longer remember me’_ , a sentence he was very tempted to use on her, make her forget.

 

Kylo sighed to himself _. No,_ he wouldn’t do anymore harm to her than he already had. Besides, it would be a gamble, since her skills in the Force could mean that her mind would shield her from any attempts of Force Alterations. From what he gathered from the small snippets in her mind, it would _absolutely_ fail.

 

“I love you”, the words came out of him before he could stop them. Rey beamed at him, holding her small fingers on his cheeks and kissed him sweetly. “I love you too” she said, noting how sad he looked all of a sudden. She stroked him on his cheeks with her thumbs “let’s wash off” trying to avert his attention to whatever it was that made him so unhappy.

 

They got washed off, with soft kisses and affectionate touches on their naked, wet bodies. Rey tried to make him feel better, to joke around and tease him, but it seems only to make him even more miserable. _Perhaps he’s afraid of the mission. He is after all not build for this sort of work_.

 

“Hey” she turned his face to hers as they dried off. He looked up “It’s going to be alright. If you get into trouble my room number is 13710. I have a roommate but she is on duty for several hours before and I know you can hack your way into the system to see where I am on shift if there is a problem”.

 

He nodded and continued out into the bedroom to fetch his clothes. Rey grabbed his arm firmly “Hey” she said more sternly this time. Kylo looked back at her, a bit taken aback by her showing her fangs like that. Kylo turned back to her, standing in front of her inches apart.

 

“It _is_ going to be all right” she said firmly. “Just come and find me, okay?” Kylo nodded, knowing he just had to play along until she was out of the room. His knuckles stroke lightly over her cheek and chin as he tipped her up to kiss her. “I will, I promise… thank you”.

 

Rey smiled gently and gave his wrist a squeeze and proceeded to walk over to her clothes. In no time they both stood fully dressed again, ready to part ways. “Until tonight then” she gave him a saucy smile. Kylo gave a slight smile “until tonight. We use this room again” knowing when she knew, she had a right to confront him. Kylo wouldn’t be hard to find. Not for her. She deserved as much.

 

They kissed one last time and Rey was out the door. Kylo stood looking after her. All he wanted was to run to her, hug her and tell her not to leave. Cry, beg, plead he didn’t care. _No, I cannot show any weakness now. When she finds out.._. Kylo was certain, that she would mock him for it then.

 

Nails dug into his palm, heart fighting against mind. He was no stranger to violence, manipulation or it’s like _. I could make her stay, by pleading or perhaps lock her, making sure that she would stay or just forget…_ Kylo turned around and went inside his room. The heart won.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take a day or two before i post the next chapter. Will try to have it out as soon as posible tho :)


	4. The Truth shall out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, sweet comments and your patience. I started this fic with a little sore throat, but as I reached chapter 3 it was done in a haze of fever ^^ So I apologize for any mistakes - including not writing ‘Kriff’ instead of 'Fuck'… very un-StarWars’y of me ^^ … but I hope it still works, otherwise I will make the adjustments for you guys :)

 

When Rey came back to her room, her roommate was about to leave for her own shift. Having a roommate with shifts several hours before her own was purely out of luck for Rey, as she could call her future in-law’s in peace.

 

Most employees with family and friends at home often called back home on comm’s so it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Rey just had to be mindful of how loud she spoke, making sure non passing her closed door would hear.

 

Rey took the comm out of her bag, smiling. Her father in-law was up for a good scolding. But after the most incredible night and still soaring high, Rey couldn’t be _all_ mad. She giggled at the memory from last night, as the comm-link crackled and a small light blue colored face came to life.

 

“Rey dearest, how are you? Are you safe?” the older woman’s voice was laced with worry. Rey smiled at the five inch tall face, finding her mini comm funny, because all you saw was the face and not the entire body. Perhaps a security thing, she mussed.

 

“I’m good, but Han isn’t when I get my hands on him”, she grinned as Leia face turned from worried to confused. “I know what he did, luring him to go to me… the scars on his chest was a particular detail” … Still confusing on Leia’s end.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, _did they really think I wouldn’t find out_. “I saw him” Rey smiled, “I saw Ben here!” Rey waited for a dejected laugh, followed by a ‘you know him, can you please send him home’ speech. The abrupt panic on the Generals face however… was _not_ expected.

 

“Rey, you listen to me! Stay away from him!” Rey didn’t understand a word of it. _Was there some unwritten rule about engaging fellow spies when undercover?_ Of cause it would make sense, but last night Rey was so shocked to see Ben, that she had acted on instinct.

 

What happened after … well Leia _knew_ they were sexually active, even had asked for grandchildren. _She can’t possibly be mad about that too_ , Rey thought. Then the general’s eyebrows furrowed “wait… what do you mean by ‘scars’? What scars” staring at Rey with a mix of afraid and angry.

 

To be honest Rey had been too at first. Han had probably skipped their son off before his mother could see the fake scars. Rey was just about to console her in the matter, when she could hear a click of a door behind Leia.

 

“Is that Rey?” a familiar voice asked behind the mother. Rey’s blood turned cold as ice. _How… what… no… how is that possible_. She vaguely heard Leia’s voice “Rey saw him”. A loud gasp and a scramble with the comm, as her boyfriend’s terrified face emerged. Rey’s eyes widened at the realization, as her heat thundered in her chest. _No… nonononono!_

 

“Rey, are you all right. Can you get out? Please get back! He is dangerous, you don’t know…” Ben’s plea was cut off as his voice no longer could hold down the cry and tears streamed down his cheeks. The comm started to shake, as the mother took over again. Rey could still hear Ben’s crying in the background.

 

“Rey, I am very sorry that you had to see him. According to our sources Ben’s twin shouldn’t be on board when you had your mission. That’s why we didn’t tell you. No one knows.” Guild stricken aside, Rey still wanted to know why they didn’t tell her. She and Ben were involved for Force’s sake. They should have been able to figure out what would happen if she had seen him. Anger started to rise inside her. 

 

Ben was outright crying now “why did we have to keep it a secret” he sobbed. Leia looked to the side “get him out of here, I’ll fix this”. _You can’t fix this_ , Rey thought sickened. Both for what she had done, but also because they had lied to her, kept her in the dark with something so important as this. The ones she had trusted with everything herself… and now it was too late.

 

Leia didn’t look at the screen before the door clicked again. “Rey, can you get out?” A simple question really, but Rey didn’t intend to move an inch before getting some answers of her own. So instead of answering the Generals question, Rey asked coldly “Who is he?” 

 

The old mother sighed and looked down. Moments passed, Rey still keeping her cold façade, letting the anger lick up her bones. When she knew _who_ he was, _he_ would soon know just who he had been toying with. After that, her ‘in-laws’. Angry for letting poor, sweet Ben pay the prize for their secrecy. Right now she just needed a name so she could hack the Finalizers map over employees and find him and teach him a lesson.

 

“Understand, we didn’t think you would ever find out. It was… “Leia shook her head. “I _am_ sorry Rey. It never meant to come this far” she looked knowingly into Rey’s eyes. Hot tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “I would never have done it, if you had only told me” Rey shouted, forgetting where she was and how dangerous it would be.

 

The General seems to flinch at the shouting. Rey didn’t care anymore. She was certain to lose Ben now, completely destroy him and that left her with… what? With Leia figuring out what Rey had done, would they still be waiting for her with open arms after the mission?

 

Did she even want them in her life now? Rey felt most like giving it all up, stealing a small ship and go into hiding for good. Putting this betrayal and hurt behind her. She really had no allegiance towards the First Order or the Resistance, only the family that had taken her in… _until now that is_.

 

Remembering herself and her initial revenge on the punk Stormtrooper or Lieutenant or whatever _he_ was, Rey steeled her mind. She was going to teach him a lesson that _no one_ messes with Rey of Jakku. Rey straightened up, wanting an answer before hanging up and seeking revenge. “Who. Is. He.” Demanding an answer now.

 

The General sighed, “Ben’s twin is the leader of the Knights of Ren, the enforcing arm of Supreme Leader Snoke… His name … is Kylo Ren Solo” Rey’s mouth fell open, all ideas about retribution gone. _He… he can chop me up before I even reach him,_ all of a sudden not that confident in her Force abilities.

 

Before Rey could reply, she saw Ben’s face scrambled to the small holo, with much discussion from his mother. “Ben… what… why aren’t you … “ Ben looked to the side, to his mother “enough mother, I am not going to my room and let you fix this”. _Oh poor Ben_ , Rey thought, _you don’t know_.

 

“Rey, you need to get out! Right now” Ben said in a commanding voice. Rey could tell despite the light blue color of the comm, that he had red-rimmed eyes and had been crying his eyes out, but now he seems hell-bent on getting her out safe. “I don’t care if we need to assault the Finalizer with all we have to get you out!”

 

Rey knew, as well as the General, that there would be no chance that a frontal assault would be possible or even defendable in the eyes of the Resistance, especially because they still had spies on board besides Rey. Rey just smiled weakly, “I’ll try Bennie, I will try, I promise” knowing he would have faith in her.

 

Before they shut off the comm, Rey’s door was forced open and a tall, black figure stood in the doorway. Kylo removed his mask once he entered and reclosed the door, as Rey sat frozen in shock. _I’m going to die, this is it_. Trying to will herself into shutting off the comm so Ben didn’t have to hear her death cry, but her body didn’t react, something was holding her…

 

Once helm-less, Kylo floated the comm up so he could see his twin. “Well hello brother” giving his younger brother a smirk. “Kylo, you son of a Hutt…” Ben was fuming “ _“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER…”_ He got cut off with a devilish smile on Kylo’s lips “oh, but I _did_ ” and then clicked off the comm and tossed it on the bed.

 

Rey went from terrified to furious. _He dared to tell Ben… Her precious Ben, that_ … “DON’T SPEAK ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS BEN TO ME” Kylo roared in the small room. Rey’s eyes widened. She only _thought_ that, not said it. “Oh well, news flash sweetheart, I can read your mind like an open book”. Rey scowled at him.

 

Kylo put on his helmet again and with an angry, booming voice commanded her “YOU… will follow me, now!” Knowing she didn’t have much of a choice against the might of Snoke’s enforcer, she quickly chose to comply and prolong her life with at least a few more moments.

 

Once unfreezed, Rey followed him out her room, only looking back once at her merger belongings, as she parted with it in her mind. This was it then, her final end. Well it had been more than enough for a nobody, a scavenger rat from Jakku. That at least consoled Rey. 

 

Kylo didn’t need to drag her along and for that he was grateful. He didn’t want to hurt her more than necessary, _but I will do all I can to keep you here_. Kylo looked out of the corner of his mask, as he heard her mind speak of herself as a nobody. Kylo shook his head slightly, _this perfect woman and she thinks she is a nobody_. That feeling cut him to the bone.

 

Coming to a cross section of hallways, she looked at him, not knowing where to go with the execution or perhaps interrogation first. _I don’t really care anymore, just get it over with. He destroyed everything. Everything…_ Rey slumped her shoulders down, waiting for Kylo to turn either way.

 

The black mask looked down to her “you know which way to go” he said with a deep robotic voice. Rey didn’t know what he meant at first, until it dawned on her… his bedroom. Defiance and rage instantly fired up in her eyes. “You have _got_ to be kidding me” she told him with a scowl.

 

The black mask only tilted slightly to one side, waiting silently for her to walk the known route. Rey stood defiant for a long moment, knowing he could strike her down any second that she defied him. In the end the survivor in her took over, as Rey turned down the hallway, listing to the heavy footsteps right behind her.

 

 _Kriffing Nerf herder_ … Rey grumbled, already playing the scenarios in her head on how to hurt him the most. _Face, nuts, shin, ribs_ … “I would keep those thoughts to a minimum, if I were you” Kylo’s dark voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She faltered in her pace at getting caught. _Oh Seven Hells, now I can’t even have my mind to myself_. “No… no you can’t”. Kylo was smirking under his mask.

 

Not caring then, that he could read her mind, she would give him the full extent of it, since he was intent on keeping her alive for one more reason. One thing was for sure; Rey was not going to go down easy and she felt disgusted by herself, not only did she toss sanity to the winds but she had done so with one of worst people in the galaxy.

 

A murderous crazed sith, the Resistances worst enemy. She felt like taking a bath, a long cleansing bath to wash this filth off of her. Rey smirked as she heard the mask wheezing faster for air. Kylo still following her, was beginning to seethe. _Good._

And poor Ben, the brother that was good and kind, always did right by her. So sweet and thoughtful, Rey let memories of her and Ben on his surprise picnic for her float her mind as she walked smiling. She would be damned if she would just let him defile her again before killing her off.

 

With the mention of his brother in her mind, seeing how she put him on a pedestal just like the rest of his family, his lightsaber hissed to life, crackling red in the hallway. Kylo turned instantly towards the wall and began to slash into it in a white hot rage as he let out an ear-deafening roar, from behind the dark mask.

 

Pictures of his family placing Ben above Kylo flashed before him, as the angry red saber slashed through the durasteel, revealing his inner turmoil. _They always chose Ben over him!_ And now to see this beautiful girl… to see her pick Ben over Kylo as well. It was too much. Hot tears burned in his eyes, as the saber hit the wall over and over.

 

Stubborn to the last, Rey stood her ground. She would be damned if she would show him that she cared, she scoffed for even thinking it. ' _Cared'' HA, not Kriffing likley_. _He’s a monster! A murderous zealot to the Dark and she would have_ no _part in this, no, nope, indeed not!_ Trying to hide her hurt to see this man in front of her and her want to run to him and hug him.

 

Seeing as the rage had been subdued and his saber at his side, still very much alive, Rey straighten her back and lifted her chin. “Are you coming, or do you have more walls to destroy first”. Her tone was firm and cold but for whatever reason, Kylo’s saber died out and was returned to the belt without a single word of reply to her snide comment.

 

Kylo didn't move right away. Eying the destructions he had caused, he breathed heavy behind the mask, willing himself to calm before they continued. He didn’t want to show his temper but she pushed _all_ his buttons. _I can’t be in a room with her alone if I don’t calm down_. “Move” Kylo ordered calmly as he turned to her again.

 

She started to walk again with her chin raised high, though confident as she may be, Rey wanted to get as far away from the destruction as possible. Hopefully try and avoid any more as well, suddenly feeling sorry for the staff that had to fix it.

 

As they reached his door, Rey haltered, suddenly a pang of guilt, disgust and a slight tingle between her legs emerged. The last bit Rey tried to hide as much as possible, though she knew it was damn near impossible with the feelings he had awakened in her the night before.

 

The door closed behind them and Kylo pressed a code in on the panel near the door. A red light and a beep told her that the door was now locked down and only to be opened by him. She gulped as she stood in the same room as before. The room that had been filled with her own moans and pleads for him to take her…

 

Rey cursed under her breath that her traitorous body was so willing, despite her mind telling herself no. Kylo turned around from the door and walked over to stand at the foot of his bed, his back turned to her. It didn’t seem like he had paid attention to her mind just there and Rey sagged a bit in pure relief.

 

The black helmet hissed and caugt her attention. Kylo took the helmet off and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. A long moment went by with Kylo looking at the bed. “So… you’ve figured it out” he said, his voice sounding slightly different now, Rey thought, contemplating the subtle difference from the night before.

 

“I would have preferred …” he trailed off and sighed. “I would have preferred that you would stay… with me… on your own accord” his finished, still keeping his back to her. Rey’s eyes went wide, the idea ran like ice through her veins. Not only did he defile her, _trick_ her, but he wanted her to stay… willingly!?

 

With a fierceness beyond anything Kylo had yet felt in her, she sneered at him, “I would not be with you, if you were the last man in the galaxy. You are a disgusting… vile … thing. You’re a MONSTER” She looked him repulsed. She was beyond furious now!

 

Before she could spit any more insults out, Kylo turned and glared at her. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat. _He has been crying…why?_ Her anger instantly deflated, as she looked at him with confusion. Wet tears still falling down his cheeks, eyes red rimmed and his face distorted with pain.

 

“And why would you? Why would you stay with a monster like me… Perhaps because I can give you something you have never had before? Something my prudish and naïve little brother couldn’t. I know you felt something for me, don’t deny it!” it was more a plea than the order he had barked out, he knew that and so did she.

 

Her rage ignited again as his accusation, as she spat out “I would _never_ be with someone like you! You are _nothing_ like your brother…”well aware of the lightsaber that just had turned durasteel to scrap was still right there on his hip. The same saber that lit up last time she mentioned his twin.

 

A sadness in his eyes flinched before he fell to his knees. “I can’t do this Rey, I really can’t” he shook his head. “You think I’m not worthy of you” Kylo looked up at her, fresh tears streaming down as he continued; “I’m not! ... I’m not worthy… but I _do_ love you” when she winced at his declaration of love, he gave up.

 

 _Too much pain_ , Kylo thought as his shoulders slumped _._ She could end him right then and there and he wouldn’t care _._ All he’d ever fought for, all the blood spilled, the pain gained… nothing mattered anymore. He would be a hollow shell of a man if she left him… But Kylo knew that he neither _wanted_ or nor _could_ force Rey to stay either, so he only had one request left.

 

“At least show me… show me what’s it like to be loved by you and I will let you leave this ship unharmed”, loving her enough to let her go, but still having a selfish want to have her, even if it was only a small part of her to remember her by.

 

Rey was furious, not only did he have the nerve to trick her and then state that he had feelings for her, but now he wanted to see her and Ben’s most intimate moments, their most priced feelings. _Heck no_. Her refusal was clear in her mind and then something snapped, Kylo felling at wits end.

 

With the loathing and rage towards all those that left him before, knowing he wouldn’t survive without that small piece of her, Kylo slowly rose up, shaking slightly with the intense emotions coiling inside him. His gaze darkened and with a sneer Kylo threw his arm out towards her “I will NOT be denied” Kylo snarled, as he pushed inside her head violently.

 

Rey’s eyes went wide with fear, as she felt her body almost fall over. The sheer power of his invasion was enough to make her stumble. Rey panted as the assault continued, but she slowly, defiantly stood up, looking back at him with rage.

 

As beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, as she felt him shift through her most intimate and loving memories with his twin, Rey steeled her mind, not knowing what to do, since this was never something Luke had taught her.

 

Rey forced all in her she had and then… a breath as light as air, like she was flying, she was free of his intrusion… she saw _her_ twin Ben, embraced by _mom_ and _dad_ … she blinked and realized she was inside his mind, sensing his fear. “You are afraid… that I will choose Ben over you… just as all the rest in your life has done... that for all you have done, you will end up as alone as you always felt” the last part sneered behind barred teeth at him.

 

The connection got violently shut down and Kylo stumbled back and stared at her, wide eyes filled with panic. No rage left, just tears and panic, loss and loneliness. Just as Rey once felt on Jakku, before Ben had found her.

 

Rey stood uncertain, in chock, looking back at him...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it’s mean to end it like this :) but I already half way through the next chapter, so it’s coming soon :)
> 
> The "(well) hello brother" is a Damon Salvatore reference in season one of TVD - or more like the way he says it, with a devious teasing smile on his face. Thought it was pretty fitting ^^


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes a dip into the pool of confusing and hurtful memories of Kylo Ren Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for your kudos, comments and patience. It really means a lot, especially when I have been under the weather, it warms better than a hot cup of tea with kudos and comments <3 ^^

 

The connection got violently shut down and Kylo stumbled back and stared at her, wide eyes filled with panic. No rage left, just tears and panic, loss and loneliness. Just as Rey once felt on Jakku, before Ben had found her.

 

Rey stood uncertain, looking back at him _…_ all his memories flowing through her.

 

In a split second she saw and felt it all. Knew all about him as were it her own memories and feelings. His whole life laid bare before her, crystal clear. Rey stumbled back, it felt hard to breathe, her head spinning with having an entire life of memories rushing through her mind in an instant.

 

Rey tried to shift and sort through the memories to find something, _anything_ to focus on, to steady her mind. She found the most powerful memory and grabbed on to it. Held it tight like it was a lifeline. Childhood chatter emerges in her mind. The haze slowly lifted as this one memory overshadowed the rest. A soothing comfort as Rey felt like she could breathe a little better already.

 

_“I told you father, it’s true. The girl was left behind and … and she was crying. I think the Force wants me to save her” the boy tried. Han Solo shook his head and sighed, he hated this conversation, Rey could tell. “Kylo, just because you dream about something, doesn’t make it the Force”._

_“But…” the small boy tried. “No but’s kid. I don’t want to hear it. Go outside and play with your brother”. The little boy slowly turned, deflated to say the least. “And kid” Kylo turned to his father, hoping against hope, that his father would whisk them off to the dusty planet and save her. To believe in him, just this once._

_The father tried to soften his expression “Try to be more like your brother, won’t you”. A simple request, but it burned like hellfire nonethe ess. The boy nodded. Knowing he had let down the dream-girl. Despite how sad his father made him, the thought of not being able to save her… it hurt even more._

 

That last bit hit Rey like a ton of durasteel. The Force had shown Kylo years before it happened. Before she was left… and he wanted to come for her. Desperate Rey shifted through the memories to find anything related to this. To know more… she _had_ to know.

 

_“Uncle Luke, I had the dream again” a boy, at his early teen years stood in Padawan clothes in front of Luke Skywalker. Luke’s eyebrow lifted and he hummed. “I think… I think the Force wants to tell me something. I keep having these dreams and… it hurts. It hurts to know that she is all alone” Kylo looked down and Rey sensed the rest of the sentence from within “… just like I do. I understand her and it hurts.”_

 

Rey felt her breath starting to stifle in her throat again. Kylo still wanted to save her. It was such a burning need in him. To save her, to let her know she wasn’t alone, that he knew, that he felt it too. A tear rolled down her cheek.

 

_“Young Padawan, just because you dream, doesn’t mean it’s the Force”. Kylo looked up, defiance in his eyes. “That’s just like my father said! That it couldn’t be true, that I was just making it up or dreamed about someone my own age was normal. This isn’t normal, it’s real!” Luke only sighed and shook his head._

Rey could sense his devotion to her, even though he didn’t know her… yet somehow he did. When Luke shook his head, _just_ like the father had done, she felt the burning rejection and disbelief. His pain and loneliness became her own, as she looked at the man that had once taught her all she knew in the Force.

 

_Shifting on it was still several years when she found him alone in his room at the Jedi Academy. He was curled up on the bed, sobbing. Alone, rejected by family and friends, tormented and bullied by his peers. Only the voice in his head didn’t ridiculed him for believing a Force dream._

 

_Knowing in an instant who this was; Snoke. “Kylo” the slithering voice whispered. “I could help you. I could make you great. So great that you can save your dream-girl”. The crying slowly stopped. The young boy sat up. “You could help me? You would do that?” “Yessss” the voice hissed, laced with honey._

Rey held her breath. That was the reason?!? _She_ was the reason he finally gave in to Snoke? To save her?! Well aware that it was Ben and Luke that got her off Jakku, she knew she had to look further. Rey needed to know why he didn’t come for her.

 

_A raging Kylo Ren, stomping from Hux with the message from Snoke “the girl was found dead. We were too late”. ‘It was all for nothing’, Rey herd him think.’ All for nothing’. He couldn’t save himself, but he could save her, ‘he had to… he had to’. Rey felt the sting in her eyes beginning to threaten her resolve to stay in the memory._

_As he turned into his chamber and locked it, he took his helmet off and threw it with vicious force and with a piercing scream, slumping down on his knees, crying as he held his head in his gloved hands. “No no no no no no”. Kylo repeated the words again and again, crying and sobbing. He had lost his dream-girl. ‘I was meant to save you’._

_Kylo collapsed down on the cold durasteel floor, laying there as his memory of her shifts by. Rey felt the boyish friendship he had towards her, the teenage devotion to be her knight and the realization just before he turned to Snoke, that the grown woman she would become would be his soulmate, bound within the Force._

_He had chosen to save her, by any means necessary. The boy, the teen and the man, they wanted to help her, to save her, love her, protect her and cherish her… and now it was too late… ‘too late… too late’… The last thread of her resolve snapped and the memory faded away._

 

Rey’s lips quivered as she opened her eyes. Only mere moments had passed during her quick journey in his mind. All awhile Kylo had been watching her in fear. Stronger in his training, Kylo was able to close off the flow from her side, in an effort to see what _she_ was picking up from _his_ life.

 

Terrified that she had found _that_ particular memory. That, not only did he not save her, but he joined the dark side, hurt his family that she adored and killed hundreds, if not thousands. Yes he was afraid. Afraid of her rejection and of what she would do with all this knowledge; Crush him? Or save him?

 

Rey still didn’t understanding why she could see his memories, but right now, it was a means to an end. The last thing she needed to know before she could try to hush this uproar in her mind. Rey shifted through his deceit from last night, wanting to know why, wanting the truth.

 

Rey saw how sad he was about his deceit. How he wanted to take it back. That even before he knew who she really was, he was falling for her. Her kindness, love and passion he saw in her mind had him awestruck and just being with her one night alone was enough to give him a hunger he was sure never could be appeased.

 

How he feared to tell her he wasn’t Ben and how deeply she made him care. When she had whined in her sleep, the way he had held her hand and sat watch at her side. How it had struck him to the core, when he had looked inside her mind and _saw_ her nightmare. Realizing that Rey was his dream-girl, his soul mate.

 

Realizing too late that he had ruined everything, destroyed the one thing he had ever fought for. Realizing that Snoke had deceived him with her dying but this... this was his own doing. He had destroyed his love and _oh_ the tears he cried as they made love for the last time.

 

She knew now that … he loved her. a soft gasp fell from her lips and as she looked up, their eyes met and the galaxy stilled…

 

She felt it… The all-consuming, all changing love. The thing that had built inside her like a tide since the bond formed. It was a floodgate of cleansing water roaring through her, washing her clean of any doubts. A freedom that enveloped her, letting her fly free. To know him fully … and to love him.

 

Rey rushed down to him, falling onto the floor with her knees between his bent legs, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him like she was possessed. Kylo quickly shook off his initial shock and folded his arms around her waist, returning her desperate kisses.

 

Tears began to steam down her cheeks, as her fingers found her way through his dark hair. “I love you” she whined in-between kisses. Kylo’s breath haltered and he squeezed her small body so tight in his arms, never wanting to let her go. _Oh how he loved his little starlight_ , Kylo thought, as he was overcome with emotions. Not understanding why or how, but only praising the Maker that she was in his arms again.

 

She broke the kiss and looked confused up at him “Starlight?” Kylo blinked down at her. He was sure he didn’t say that out loud. Her eyes widened as she pointed at his face “I … I heard that… how…” All Kylo could think was _I have no idea_. Rey’s eyes couldn’t possible be any wider now.

 

Rey wrestled herself out of his arms and Kylo whined a little at the distance created, but Rey needed to figure it out “what… I mean... how?” She sat staring on her haunches in front of him, still between his bent legs. Tilting her head she began to map it out “… I mean the memories is one thing, but actual speech” her hands were flowing around confused.

 

The confusion was suddenly replaced with a lifted eyebrow and smirk “you know, it really doesn’t help for you to just sit there and think that I’m cute when I’m confused”. Now it was Kylo’s turn to widen his eyes, _ups_ , “this is going to be a problem” he said with a smirk. _With all the dirty things I want to do with her on a daily basis, I_ … Kylo looked at her again. _Ups… again_ …

 

Rey was flush red and tried her hardest not to smile. _This isn’t the time to have sex, we need to keep our heads cool and think…_ but the images she now unwillingly sent to him was enough to give him a hard on. “Rey” Kylo growled as he pounced her and tipped them over on the floor, as he started to kiss her up neck and his hands all over her.

 

Rey squeaked and laughed, as hasty fingers trying to remove his clothing for him. Forgetting that they should be enemies, forgetting whatever link between them that just had happened. It could all wait till _after_. Freeing him was fairly easy when Rey already knew how Kylo’s many layers could be taken off the fastest way from their shared bond.

 

As Rey fought with his pants, Kylo had sat up on his knees, bent over in an awkward angle to still try and kiss her, as Rey leaned up from the floor, meeting his lips in a fury of heated kisses. Kylo succeeded in getting her pants down, as his cock sprang free and he quickly went down above her, placing himself on his elbows.

 

Rey gasped as he entered her. _Force he felt amazing… oh…. Faster Kylo… more, please_ she begged, not even realizing she thought it and not said it. Kylo looked hungry at her, pumping himself hard and fast into her slick heat, hearing her plea in her mind, his turmoil of emotion were in a whirlwind.

 

Kylo didn’t think he would ever be inside her again, never thought she would ever let him touch her again. _Oh thank the Maker for this amazing gift._ She was _amazing_ , _his starlight, his everything!_ Kylo fucked her onto the durasteel floor harder and harder, spun on by her whimpers and moans of pure pleasure.

 

He could feel her end of the bond vibrating with the pending orgasm. _Force this feels amazing!_ Never in his life he thought… _oh yes… yes…. Oh starlight, YES!_ With the immense power of her orgasm that vibrated through their bond, Rey pulled Kylo down with her, as she tipped over the edge.

 

Rey screamed and arching her back as she felt his orgasm over the bond causing another orgasm to rip through her. Kylo’s breath stopped at the tremendous force of the joint orgasms. Both their bodies were visibly shaken as they were laying on the floor trying to breathe again.

 

They held each other tight, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. Kylo tried to regain his breath as Rey heard … _Breathe… breathe…_ She looked up and smiled at him. _Are you using Jedi technique to calm your breath?_ She didn’t need an answer, she already knew.

 

Kylo just chuckled softly and kissed her red, swollen lips “I had to do something, otherwise I might have died from lack of oxygen”. _It was amazing,_ Rey said over the bond. _I agree,_ _I have never experienced anything like this,_ was his honest reply.

 

When they could breathe fairly normal again, Rey gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. _Perhaps we should get up from here, get ourselves proper and then figure out what the heck just happened between us_. Kylo just smiled at her. _Hmmm no_ , he grinned down at her and he snuggled further down onto her, making sure she couldn’t go anywhere.

 

Rey giggled and wiggled her butt on the cold floor. _But I’ll get sick if you don’t move_ , she tried to fake cough that resulted in Kylo freezing in place. Already feeling the bond as easy as breathing, Rey dipped inside, looking. _Oh_ , she had squeezed his still half hard cock as she coughed. Rey looked up at his embarrassed face and gave a wicked smirk. Then started to tighten around him over and over again.

 

Overly sensitive Rey could feel on his side that he had to move and soon. He winced with a grin, as he tried to keep inside her for as long as he could, just as stubborn as Rey. At last he gave up with an outburst of laughter and oh’s and ah’s.

 

Rey rolled over giggling, as Kylo looked back at her, grinned just as wickedly as she had done and scooped down, picked her up over his shoulder with one long and effortless swoop. Rey gasped in shock and then giggled again, as she realized the situation. She was ass-bare right in front of his face.

 

Just as she thought that, a large hand came down with a smack on her left ass cheek. “And what a fine ass it is” Kylo finished out loud as Rey squeaked. Both the smack and her own sound of surprise, gave Rey a fit of giggles. Kylo then softly placed her onto her bed and as they both were in need of sleep, they slowly undressed, keeping each other’s gaze.

 

Rey had never felt so loved, desired and safe… witch was kind of an ironic statement to make on board the Finalizer. Kylo smirked at that thought and a gentle expression came over his face. _I hope you know, that you will be safe with me_. His eyes warm with love and hope. “I do” she whispered, as she stretched her arms to him.

 

Kyl slowly crawled down to her, tugging the bedding with him as he went down. When they both were covered, Rey cuddled into his embrace, just as the night before. Curling one hand into his hair and the other resting on his warm chest, right below chin.

 

She kissed him sleepy and sated, humming goodnight to him despite the early morning. Just a few hours of sleep and then… then they could think about planning ahead. Kylo kissed her hair and nuzzled her into him just a bit more. Wanting her as close as possible. He never imagined he could be so happy…

 

Right now, Kylo could lay here forever, just with her. He didn’t care for anything else in the entire galaxy. Not the war, not Snoke, not his family. Just her. _His starlight_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I first wrote this, I stated here that THIS was possibly the end of the story - just to make sense of some of the comments below :)
> 
> Yes, I used the “Join the Dark side and save the woman you love” speech. Only I didn’t realize it until after I had written it that is sounded suspiciously familiar. Couldn’t help giggling at the resemblance and thought it was only proper that the grandson would follow – unknowingly – in those footsteps as well ^^
> 
> I thought about how to best describe Rey’s emotions when the bond was formed. I imagined how much you could love someone if you knew them intimately and with the Force having matched them together Kylo would be perfect in her eyes for her, so when the bond was formed, the knowledge of him, how he feels (about everything in life), how he is as a person, what makes him happy and sad.. That was what made her love towards him bloom. Not because he loved her (and she suddenly felt it like her own feelings) but because she realized that she loved everything about him.  
> This wasn’t described well enough in the story so I had to make that clear here :)


	6. Planning ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out what the bond is and planning ahead… and ofc a bit of smut ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you lovely folks talked me into another chapter, namely ‘guest-flynalien’ and ‘AliceMorte’ :-) so here it is in honor of all you lovelies. I plan to extend this to about 10 chapters instead now, hope you will enjoy it ^^ And I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your kudos and comments. I love you guys ;-*
> 
> When they talk over the bond, since they haven’t exactly figured out what it called or is yet, then I’m writing it as they ‘send’ thoughts to each other. I don’t know if that is the correct term for it, but that’s what I’m going with ;)

 

A few hours later Rey woke up, stretching her legs and … her arms were sort of trapped. She opened her eyes wondering, not nearly awake enough to remember where she was. Seeing the black mob of untidy hair and a peaceful smile on Kylo’s face, made her realize her mornings were going to be infinitely better from now on.

 

Hearing her in his mind, Kylo smiled even wider, “good morning sunshine”. Rey grinned, “Yes, it sure is” and nuzzled into his chest. Kylo chuckled and looked down at her. _How about breakfast… I could order whatever you like_. Rey’s head flew up in excitement.

 

Kylo flew the holopad down to them in the bed. Rey smirked at him, _showoff_ , she smirked at him. Rey took the pad gladly and started to scroll through the different choices, eyes widened with wonder of so much to choose from.

 

She took her time, making sure that she got the perfect meal. Kylo smiled and kissed her hair, “you are welcome to choose everything you like… order the entire list if you like”. Rey looked up and stared at him in shock. _Was he kidding?_ Kylo smiled, “no sweetheart, I’m not” taking some of her hair behind her ear … _more meals… in one go… this was the best day ever!_ Kylo couldn’t help snigger at that.

 

The grub they served on the Resistance base wasn’t bad at all. It was so much better than her normal diet that Rey had been on most her life… But to choose herself and not just from the few selections that was premade for hundreds of Resistance members, it was a luxury Rey never thought would be bestowed onto her.

 

Now that it did, Rey felt she was being treated like a princess. Kylo chuckled at that thought, thinking about his mother and grandmother’s royalty and Rey… Rey was indeed that in his eyes. Royalty, priceless, his own personal deity. Rey looked up carefully with her eyebrows shot up.

 

A slow smile started on her lips, as Kylo realized Rey was still peeking inside his mind. Kylo’s gaze was both intense and loving. _I mean it Starlight, you are everything to me_. Kylo stroke his large hand over her cheek. Her heart was bubbling over with joy. Kylo gave a little smile and nodded back to the pad, _best get ordering, I can hear your belly growling at me_.

 

Rey giggled and ordered several things, including what Kylo recommended for them both. Then Rey cuddled back up against Kylo’s side, waiting for their breakfast to arrive. She took his arm closest to her and made him hug her with it, then tugging herself around it like a blanket. Kylo sighed happily, as Rey drew small circles on his forearm with her fingers.

 

Kylo could sense that Rey was going through the latest days in her mind. _What is it sweetheart_ , he sent to her. _Well, there’s something I don’t understand… I saw your memory… that you wanted to wait for me in your chambers… but you came for me in my room._

 

Kylo shifted a bit nervously and Rey turned to see his face. He was looking down on the bedding still covered his lower body. “I uhm… I was going to let you come to me, but when I realized that there was an off chance that you would rather flee and… “

 

His panic from hours before emerged in his mind again. When he had paced in his room, afraid that she would get hurt or escape from him or the worst possible ending… “That you would die trying to escape”, Kylo finished out loud.

 

 _That is why I offered you safe passage from the Finalizer, because I knew the chances of you escaping unharmed was slim to nonexistent_. Rey nuzzled herself more into his broad chest and folded his other arm around her, trying to ease him. “I’m here now, and I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever” she kissed his arm and snuggled into him.

 

Their intimate moment was crudely interrupted by a beeping droid stacking what could only be food enough for at least six people. Kylo’s consistent irritation with droids made his temper flare, especially because it was like he was caught in a vulnerable moment. Kylo did not like that one bit.

 

The excitement over the food for Rey was still not enough to let her forget Kylo’s mind attached to hers, so she turned around and gave him a soft slap on his naked chest. “Hush you, it’s just a little droid” she smiled as she folded a sheet around herself.

 

“Why thank you, it looks really good” she smiled at the little droid, as it placed it all on the table. It beeped happily at her. “Oh” she laughed “well in that case, I best try that one first then”. More beeping from the droid and it vanished quickly again, knowing in its circuits that the other human’s only positive attitude was _not_ to toss it into a wall.

 

Rey sat down on the chair closest to the bed, having her side turned to Kylo, still in bed. She tried to arrange all the food, taking the still warm Buttersweet Puffs and placing them first, as suggested by the little droid. She looked over at Kylo and smiled “you coming”.

 

Kylo had sat amazed - yet again - by her kindness to even these stupid little droids that always seems to pestering Kylo. But to Rey they deserved and got just as much respect and kindness as humans did. “You are an amazing woman” he said with amazement in his voice.

 

He tossed the bedding and stood up, not even bothering to hide his hard-on and sat beside his now blushing girlfriend. Her eyes went wide as a little Buttersweet Puff was hanging out of her mouth. _Girlfriend?_ Kylo tensed for a bit, knowing they hadn’t exactly talked about it and she hadn’t technically broken up with his twin either.

 

“Well… “ Kylo rubbed his neck, “I thought that… “ _I like it,_ she interrupted him, as she swallowed her piece of Buttersweet Puff. “Girlfriend… yes” she looked up into the air molding it over and nodded. _Definitely love it_. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

 

Before taking another piece of the Buttersweet Puff, Rey pursed her lips and pondered. “We should really find out what this is” gesturing between them with a Puff in her hand. “Not that it’s not great, but I for one, would like to know just exactly this is”. Kylo nodded, agreeing. It would be best to know just exactly was this between them were.

 

Kylo took a few Kanali Wafers on his plate, along with a Vagnerian Canapé that was his mother’s favorite and some Ossberry juice. As they ate in silence, only interrupted with a small ‘ _mmm’_ or ‘ _Stars this taste good’_ , Kylo remembered something he heard about at the Jedi Academy.

 

“Force bond” Kylo said suddenly, almost irritated that he didn’t think of that before. “Of cause!” Rey sat with wide eyes, her lips entirely slurped in with fruit juices. She licked her lips and looked inquisitive at him. _What?_ Kylo growled at her. A sudden smirk and her eyes went wide. _I didn’t do that on purpose, I swear._ Rey giggled.

 

Kylo shifted in his seat and licked his lips. _Maker she’s hot_ , shaking his head, trying to think of the task at hand. “Right… Force bond. It’s extremely rare. Most often between a Jedi Master and Padawan. In more unusual cases it has been known to be between lovers, thinking of the Jedi knights Bastila Shan and Revan.

 

Rey tipped her head at those names. _Never heard of them_. Kylo blinked, realizing what he just had said ‘between Jedi’s’… _only_ Jedi’s, only the light side. Even Revan that had turned from the light, got saved back to the light by the woman that he bonded with and even ended up marrying.

 

Kylo met Rey’s wide innocent eyes. _The woman he bonded with … saved him back to the light_ … he thought, as Rey finished with chills up her arms: _the one… he married_. Her eyebrows went up, as she felt his heart in that sentence. He wanted that with her. To return to the light, to be with her forever… as her husband. Rey could hardly breathe.

 

Rey swallowed still shocked. “You… you want to…”. She just stared at him, trying to breathe, as her heart pounded inside her chest. When she had thought about marrying Ben it had felt like a trap, but with Kylo… it felt like freedom and all-consuming never-ending love.

 

Kylo’s heard that in her mind and a wide smile appeared, as he swooped her up and held her around her tiny waist. Tears were in both their eyes. They both knew; words didn’t have to be spoken. Happiness and love swelled inside him. Kylo never thought he could be this excited.

 

Rey held her small fingers in his hair, as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly, still lifted above the ground in his strong embrace. The kiss was serene and filled with promise and hope. _I love you_ , Rey sent over the bond. _I love you too Starlight, so so much_.

 

He gave her one more squeeze and carefully placed her down on the floor again. She looked up at him, placing her hands on his chest. _Is it safer just to talk inside?_ Kylo knew she was talking about Snoke. He stroke her cheek and nodded, _yes, Snoke can’t penetrate this. If he is close to us perhaps he can read our minds, but by then it will be too late._

 

Kylo looked at her determined. He would burn Snoke’s entire Order to the ground to keep her safe. _We may not need to do just that… not if I turn_. Horrified at her words, he looked at her, _Starlight no!_ Holding his hand on the side of her head, she smiled knowingly and leaned into his hand. _Oh,_ now _he got it._

 

They would pretend. Make Snoke and the knights believe that Kylo turned his twin’s light-sider girlfriend and Jedi to their cause. Getting near to Snoke would be harder if they fled now and rejoin the Resistance. Her fingers trailed up his bare chest.

 

 _Besides, there are naughty things I wanna do to you, that shouldn’t be in a Jedi’s mind_ , she gave a seductive smile. Kylo’s head began to spin, this woman was going to be the death of him. _Oh I hope not_ she giggled _, I still have use for you_. The thin fabric around her body fell to the ground, as her hand trailed down to grab his still hard cock.

 

His breath came faster and his lips open slightly. Kylo held her gaze while she stroke him in a too slow pace. A devilish thought came to Rey as she smiled up to her husband-to-be… and slowly got down on her knees. Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes grew wider.

 

“Rey” he warned her with a growl. Not sure if she was just toying with him. She smiled wickedly and let the tip of her tongue caressed his tip, tasting his pre cum. There was a deep rumble from Kylo, as he tried to keep his eyes open, _Seven Hells this was sweet torment._

 

Rey felt hungry all of a sudden, hungry for his cock and she slipped his stiff member slowly into her mouth. She moaned, pleased with the feel of him, his size and taste. She loved it all. In particular how his hips involuntarily buckled forward, as she took him into her wet mouth.

 

Rey moaned again, looking up at him. _You are too big for me Kylo, so big that I can’t swallow all the way down_. Kylo looked down at her. Seeing her mouth around his cock was the most exquisite look he had ever seen. _You are teasing me sweetheart_ , Kylo said, knowing it was true.

 

She massaged her tongue around his member as she held him over half way down _. I don’t know what you are talking about_ , she blinked innocently up to him, as she glided out and released him with a wet pop. Licking her lips and stalling, trying to tease him _. You are playing with fire young lady_ , he growled at her.

 

Rey bit her lower lip and rubbed her thighs together. His growling and the way he talked to her just did something wicked inside her. Kylo gripped her chin firmly, without hurting her, _be a good girl and suck my cock._ Much more talk like that and Rey was going to have an orgasm on her own without him even touching her.

 

Spun on by his filthy mind, Rey started to bob up and down his long thick member, her one hand stroking what she couldn’t swallow and her other hand was holding on to his upper thigh. She could feel the heat between her legs and the way she became wetter by the minute.

 

She twirled her tongue around, up and down, rolling around the tip and drawing figures with her tongue. His moans just made her even more horney. So much so, that she couldn’t sit still. Her pelvic grinding on an invisible cock as she continued to whimper around him. _oh Gods_ she wanted to taste him, wanted him to fill her up with his juices, taste it, swallow it. She whimpered, as she felt her own orgasm closing in on her.

 

 _Oh please Kylo. Let me taste you. I want you inside me_. Hearing all she was thinking, Kylo was near the edge, panting for air as his hand found her hair and gently followed her rhythm. He licked his lips, his hips meeting her mouth with every stroke. He could feel her desperation to taste him. _Stars, he didn’t deserve this woman_.

 

Kylo moaned, _so close_ , “oh yes… that’s it baby girl… that’s it… take it all… YES!” his whole body shook as he came in her mouth. The hand on Kylo’s thigh scratched down as he filled her up, her hips undulating as she swallowed it all. Rey kept her mouth on his head, letting her tongue swirled around his head, licking and teasing it until she felt the ‘too-sensitive’ feeling from his side.

 

Rey collapsed down on her legs, panting with a huge smile. It had been even better than she’d imagined. Especially when she could feel his pleasure over the bond. She looked up at Kylo as he sat down on his haunches in front of her, panting still. _I love you so much_. Rey just smiled giddy.

 

She felt happy and satisfied and she didn’t even come herself _. That… can be remedied_ , Kylo though as he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her back onto the bed with a squeak of surprise from Rey. Kylo crawled up between her thighs and stared hungry at her.

 

Knowing how close she was, turned him on. This gorgeous woman enjoying to suck him off so much that she was now soaking wet. _Force, she really was a tasty little treat_ , Kylo smiled to himself, as he leaned down and put his whole mouth on her. Licking up and down her sloppy folds while he flicked and pinched her breasts with each hand.

 

 _Maker, you’re wet sweetheart_. Rey held her hands over her head, fisting the bedding as she panted and moaned. That sight was delicious to Kylo, but he knew she wouldn’t last long, so he took one hand down, pushing two fingers up as he hit her spot while teasing her small nub.  

 

Kylo filled her up with a third finger, as he kept going in just the right pace, picking it up from her mind as he suspected she had done with him moments ago. “Oh Kylo… oh… right there… oh Maker…” her trembling hands came down to his hair, fisting it, trying to push him even closer.

 

“Oh yes, please… right there… “ Rey was losing her mind. Kylo sucked on her swollen nub, curling up to hit her spot over and over again with just a little more force than before. Breathless, Rey arched her back from the bed, trembling all over. Her walls fluttered as she came and Kylo guided her slowly down, until she was completely relaxed.

 

He then crawled all the way up her body and gave her small kisses up her body, ending up on her lips with a caste kiss. _Perhaps we should get into some clothes_. She grinned up, _yes, perhaps that would be a good idea_. Knowing they both felt like staying in bed forever, just the two of them.

 

 _Perhaps learn to control the bond a bit more as well_ , she thought to him as they walked into the bathroom, _so next time we have sex we don’t pass out from lack of air_ , remembering that their joint orgasms over the bond had almost been too much to handle. Kylo grinned and nodded.

 

He handed Rey an auto-toothbrush and she looked at it with a lifted eyebrow and then up at him. “It’s for your teeth” he held the auto-brush up to his mouth to indicate what he meant. She huffed, _I know what it’s for, but I just use a normal one._ He looked at her with a smirk _, I don’t have a normal one… only these_.

 

She rolled her eyes smiling at his insinuating pun and took the auto-brush. Kylo turned around to find towels for a bath. Her shrieking made him spin around anxiously. “What... are you hurt, what’s wrong?” She looked up at him frowning, like she was in pain, with the auto-toothbrush outside her mouth again.

 

 _I… I don’t like it… I feel like my mouth is being violated_ , she thought with a huff, not used to that kind of buzzing on her teeth. Kylo gave her a filthy smirk and held her chin _, well we can’t have that now can we. My cock is the only thing that should violate your mouth_. Discomfort forgotten, as Rey couldn’t help laugh.

 

 _Pervert_ , she shook her head and turned around, trying a lower setting on the device. He gripped her ass and squeezed her. A low rumble came from him as he met her eyes in the mirror. _Indeed and I’m all yours_. She sniggered and wrinkling her nose, _that you are. Mine and mine alone!_ Feeling warm and loved Rey continued her morning routine. 

 

Kylo placed the towels and their clothes outside the shower and kissed her shoulder, watching her in the mirror. _We need some more fitting clothes to you than a stolen officer’s uniform_. Knowing he was right, even though dressed in all black was going to irk her, this was the far better option. Letting the Finalizer see her by Kylo’s side, all dressed in black would in itself indicate her fall to the dark side.

 

She wanted to be with Kylo and getting back to the Resistance wouldn’t be the solution. Neither would running away. Snoke was a blight to the galaxy and knowing how he had targeted her soulmate from infancy was enough to cause the same rage that Luke _always_ scolded her for. Kylo hugged her from behind and looked into the mirror worried.

 

Rey put down the auto-brush on the sink and folded her arms around his. _I don’t just do this because I love you. I do it because it’s the best for the galaxy. Snoke has to die for what he has done._ She felt Kylo agreeing with her over the bond. The fear of her turning to the dark oozed through him.

 

Rey’s expression got gentler. _You don’t have to worry about that. Your uncle always berated me for being too stubborn, too angry and feisty when I should be serene. I have always had both light and dark in me. Perhaps that’s why I never felt an allegiance to the Resistance, because they were desperate to promote only light, but they still chose dark deeds in secret_.

 

Kylo lifted an eyebrow at that. He _knew that but how did_ … Rey answered blushing, _I read their minds_ … _Luke was displeased for weeks after that_. Kylo looked at her _, did you stop after that then?_ Rey answered him with a secret smile _,… no…_ Now Kylo smiled as well, _naughty little girl_. He attacked her neck with heated kisses. My _naughty girl_.

 

Then out of the blue, he started to tickle her, making her squirm and roll over in his arms laughing. “Kylo... no..haha oh, stop it.. ahahha., I can’t breathe.” _Yes you can, I can read your mind,_ _remember._ “Kylo.. I’m serious... hahaha, oh it tickles… ihhh” tears rolled down her cheeks when he finally stopped. Both had laughed so much it hurt in their cheeks.

 

Rey dried her eyes clear of tears, as she padded out into the shower. “You’re a monster”, she giggled. Kylo followed her and kissed her softly, as the water steamed down. “Yes, but I’m _your_ monster”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Baked_goods (the food) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fruits_and_vegetables (berries, juices and pears)
> 
> No I don’t think an electric toothbrush in a Star Wars version is called auto-toothbrush (shortened with ‘auto-brush’), but that’s what I’m calling it since I couldn’t find anything else ;)


	7. Dress to impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is going to ‘sith’ up and then it’s time to give Ben a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee kudos and more comments. I love you guys ^^  
> 

 

It didn’t take long to take a shower, get dressed and find something more appropriate at the supply storage with all the Finalizer’s different sets of clothes. It was amazing how fast one could get a set of fitted clothes when the dark knight of Ren was standing right next to her.

 

She sniggered in her mind. _The service here is impeccable_ , trying to keep her indifferent mask on her face, as the First Order staff ran around panicked to find anything that would fit the slender woman. She could tell Kylo was smiling under his helmet and it became increasingly hard for Rey to keep herself from smiling.

 

They ended up with some luxurious soft fabric, all in black of cause. Boots, much like his just simpler. Leggings and arm wraps and the black breast band had Kylo gagging for breath once she tried the outfit on. Rey had smirked at that, but without meeting his gaze, hating that she had to wear the tunic as well. She would love to waltz around in only this and have Kylo gawking after her.

 

The nerve-wrecked staff smiled thankful when she turned with her smirk, knowing no death or dismemberment would befall to them…most likely at least. “I would like to order some other boots as soon as possible”, Rey said with confidence in her voice. Knowing the tunic could always get tossed, once they were in private or when they trained.

 

The nervous looking staff shifted to the masked man. Since the dark figure didn’t say anything they assumed the woman could ask whatever she liked. _How can you stand being near these people when they snivel like that and think these things… it’s absolutely hilarious,_ she sent to him. Kylo was thankful that he had his mask, because right now it was concealing his wide grin.

 

 _It is rather hard yes, and most amusing as you point out… and it is not very Jedi-like of you sweetheart_. She turned with a devilish smirk, _well I am here to learn_ , Rey winked at him. As the staff returned with a form to acquire the design and get the droids to make it as fast as possible, Rey drew it up what she had in mind.

 

She handed it over and with a cold and confident facial expression. “Make sure you holo this to a designer, if one isn’t on the Finalizer already. I want this to be perfect” Rey almost sneered, keeping her acting in mind as a darksider. They staff nodded and bowed low, as Kylo and Rey left. They had one more stop.

 

As they walked down the halls towards her old room, to pick up her discarded comm-link, Kylo asked her over the bond. _Boots?_ Rey suppressed a smirk, he could tell. _Well yes, I want other boots, knee-high, gives better padding for my shins_ , _and this robe is too thick by the way... I might end up not using it._

 

Kylo could sense her lying and snooped into her mind to see what the real reason was. His helmet whirled around to Rey, when he discovered it. _You dirty little minx_ , he said surprised, _you picked those because you think want to look sexy_. Rey’s lips were a thin line now, trying to suppress her smile. That was probably going to be the hardest part for her with this acting as a darksider; not to smile all the time.

 

Rey sent him a picture of them training with sabers, both in all black. Her in knee-high boots, arm wraps, breast band and panties… and nothing more. Sweating, panting and smiling seductively to him. Kylo’s mask gave a small wheezing sound and a few bypassing Stormtroopers jumped in chock. Rey nearly choked over laughing. _Oh, you are_ so _going to pay for that sweetheart_ , not having any real anger behind the threat.

 

 _Oh I sure hope so_ , she said sending her wants and needs over the bond. _However did you survive in Jedi training that long, with such a dirty mind_ , he asked. Now Rey couldn’t help smirking. _I couldn’t_. She sent him memories of her filling out better with the right nutrition, feeling sexy for the first time in her life and hated how the Jedi clothes clogged her up too tight.

 

 _Your brother didn’t exactly let me feel sexy, more like a sexual deviant, like there was something wrong with me_. Feeling her insecurity and not being able to hug her, Kylo instead sent her a memory of those two in bed, happy and sated. _I love you for exactly who and what you are Starlight. You are perfect_.

 

Rey turned slightly up to see into his visor, blinking. _I don’t know what I would do without you_. Rey saying that, was ironic to Kylo, since he felt that _he_ was the lucky one. Kylo could feel her chuckle. _Dark knight and fallen Jedi … and still we fit all the clichés, just like the rest_. Kylo couldn’t help smile at that. _True._

 

They walked a bit more, still having a long way from the clothing pick up to her room. Rey remembered there still to be more to her story and continued out of the blue. _So there I was. A Jedi in training. Suppose to be covered with layers upon layers of clothes. It didn’t sit right by me, especially because on Jakku I was not used to this many and heavy layers_.

 

 _Yes the Jedi robes are pretty heavy_ , Kylo grinned. _I know, RIGHT_ , she concurred, making sure only her eyes widen a bit with irritation. It was nice to finally have an equal minded person to talk to, Rey thought. _It was so frustrated and since I didn’t feel sexy in bed, I at least wanted to feel good about myself in my outfit_. She stalled a bit, not sure if Kylo was okay with her sharing that about his brother and her. _It’s okay sweetheart_. Rey sighed relieved.

 

 _Well, long story short,_ _I nearly gave your brother a heart attack and your uncle almost gauged his eyes out just because I showed up to training in my breast wraps and short pants_. A rusty chuckle came from the helmet. _That wasn’t so bad_ , Kylo sniggered. _THAT’S WHAT I SAID! But noooo it was ‘inappropriate’ and I had to go change, even though it was hot enough to fry a Bantha steak on a rock. Sheesh_.

 

Kylo couldn’t help loving Rey’s immature and more pouty attitude when she was unhappy with his uncle. Made him feel rather pleased with himself to know that Kylo wasn’t the only one dislike all those annoying rules his uncle always stuffed down their throats. Made Kylo feel even more connected with Rey and even less alone.

 

They turned the last corner and moments later stood in her room. Rey picked up the comm-link and stood silently and looked at it. To their luck her roommate was on her shift. Rey could just imagine her shock, to see Rey and Kylo Ren come barging into the small room. Rey placed the comm down on the table, looking herself in the mirror.

 

“Wait”. It was all Kylo was told, even though it was more of a plea than an order. Kylo removed his helmet while waiting. Rey took a few moments in the tiny bathroom before she emerged again; She had dark eyeshadow and blood red lipstick on. She looked both dangerous and sexy as hell in Kylo’s mind.

 

Rey looked up at him through her lashes, whispered a small “thank you”. Kylo held up her chin with his leather covered finger, licking his lips and smirked. “You keep looking at me like that and my brother is going to get an entirely different kind of show. One I’m _not_ so sure he would appreciate”.

 

Rey bit her lip unknowingly and blushed at the boldness of his words. Rey looked determined “I’m ready”, steeling her mind. Kylo nodded to her, giving her hand a squeeze. _Let’s go back to our chambers first_. Calling it ‘theirs’ made Rey’s heart jump of joy and her distress was suddenly not so bad anymore.

 

It didn’t take long to walk back to _their_ chambers. Rey had managed to quickly pick up what little she had with her from the small room and take it with her. It was going to be a while before she could get the rest of her stuff back home … home… well that’s just it, the base really didn’t feel like home anymore. It was where Kylo was. Rey knew in her heart she couldn’t be without him. 

 

The hiss from Kylo’s helmet sounded, making her look over to him. His bright eyes met hers. He heard, her eyes widened. _Well there’s one bad thing about our bond sweetheart, you can’t keep stuff from me_. She tilted her head and smiled sweetly. _And I don’t want to either_. He blinked at her, understanding.

 

“Okay, let’s do this” she took in a deep breath and steeled her mind and her face into the cold, motionless expression that the First Order staff saw her with earlier. They both knew that Ben would have clutched himself to the comm-link since Rey went off the grid, hoping she would escape and call him again. Both Kylo and Rey’s heart pounded as the holo call beeped.

 

Anxiety flooded them both, _would they answer or had they already sent a whole fleet after her?_ Would the Resistance spill innocent blood for only one girl or could they count on Leia’s wise judgment to stay her hand. And most importantly, could Kylo make his twin understand without saying the words? Without saying what needed most of all to be said?

 

The call beeped again… it flickered to life as Kylo held it wide enough to show his face and let Rey see from the sideline but without being seen herself. “REY?! REY, please… KYLO!” his twin sneered. “You twisted fuck” Ben was enraged. Rey had never seen him like this.

 

Kylo knew he had to portray his dark persona, in case of recordings on either side or spying on the Finalizer. “Now now little brother” knowing how that always pissed Ben off to be called that, despite only being few minutes apart. “If I had known you had such a sweet little thing running around the Resistance base, I might have come home sooner”.

 

Rey could feel how badly Kylo felt for saying that. How it cut him so deep to hurt the only one that never really had turned against him. Ben had to be pissed off, otherwise this wouldn’t work and they both knew that. Talking calmly to an enemy would be suspected to be in code, which _exactly_ was the case but neither the First Order or the Resistance could know that.

 

“I’m telling you Kylo, you put Rey on a ship right this _instant_ , or I swear I will make you pay _dearly_ ” Ben had bared his teeth and his eyes were wild. Rey knew he still loved her, but never that she would be the cause of this rage and anger. Ben NEVER lost his temper, ever!

 

Rey took his hand and squeezed it, letting him know she was right here with him; making sure her face never changed in case the comm tipped a bit and Ben could see her too. To see him now, so enraged at his own brother. It scared Rey yes, but it was _devastating_ for Kylo.

 

Kylo made sure to put on his best evil and smug grin as he tilted his head a bit. “Rey?!... what makes you think she would go back”. Ben’s eyes went wide. He almost couldn’t speak he was so furious. “if you… if you hurt her”… Rey knew what was coming now. She held on tight to Kylo’s hand, sucking in and holding her breath. 

 

A wicked smile came on Kylo’s face. The plan was to toss the infidelity in his face, but Kylo couldn’t. He simply couldn’t do that to his sweet little brother. If it had been the other way around… Kylo would have dropped on his saber. It would have completely destroyed him and Ben was not _nearly_ as strong as Kylo. He just couldn’t, he had to protect his brother from that heartbreak.

 

Ben was squinting his eyes, trying to figure out why his evil twin didn’t speak. Waiting… still waiting… Kylo hoped that Ben would lash out again somehow so he could use their code word. But all Ben did was calm more down again. _That won’t work_ , Kylo panicked. This was their one chance to talk. After this, the Resistance would destroy the device in their end to end communication, all three knew that.

 

The more Ben calmed down, the more panic rose in Kylo. He did the one thing other than flinging his new love life in Ben’s face and turned the comm-link towards Rey. Her eyes widened as she only got a split seconds notice but steeled herself just in time. Ben’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropped when he realized who the dark eyed woman was. “R… Rey” devastation incoming… Rey felt like she had a lightsaber wham through her heart.

 

Coldly she greeted her boyfriend in title only. “Hello Ben”. Ben only stuttered her name and some syllables that neither Kylo or Rey could make out. Tears was starting to stream down his cheeks. _Now, please now, I can’t… I can’t do this,_ she pleaded Kylo in her mind, trying to blink the tears away so Ben wouldn’t see.

 

The comm-link turned back to Kylo and he said in a tone just as ice cold as Rey. “Look at you, so weak, crying over this. Love is but a game, brother”. Not knowing why Kylo would make Ben cry instead… _oh… either furious or sad. Either way, just_ not _as a normal conversation_. Rey nodded understandingly, then Kylo sent her a memory through the bond. It rushed to her, filled her up in an instant…

 

_The place was idyllic. The green grass below and blue skies above, a soft breeze in the winds and the Jedi Academy a few miles away. The two boys had been running around playing, having their favorite grass hill to play on, far away from the other kids that always teased Kylo._

_“Nooo Kylo, I don’t wanna be the bounty hunter. I don’t like being mean” Ben cried. Kylo looked at his brother with both hands on the younger twins shoulders. “Listen Ben, you are my brother and I love you. You don’t have to be the Bounty Hunter if you don’t want to.” Ben sniffles and blinks._

_Kylo smiles at him, “I can be the bad guy, but remember… it’s all a game of pretend. I would never really be mean and then after we play ‘Bounty Hunter’, we go back to the Academy again to Uncle Luke for sweets”, the younger brother smiled. “You promise?”_

_“Yes I promise brother. I will never be dark. It’s just pretend”. The younger twin knew his big brother told the truth. When Kylo would use the word ‘brother’ and only that, Ben knew. It was their secret word. He knew he always could trust him then…_

The memory fainted again with the two boys running along the hillside prattling and laughing. Rey blinks a few times as she hears Kylo repeat himself with a false laugh “Love is all but a _game_ , _brother_ …You could never understand the power of the dark like me or Rey… you couldn’t even cut it… as a _Bounty Hunter_ ”. Giving his twin as many hints he possible could.

 

Kylo stares into the mirror image of his brother with a grave facial expression, praying and hoping his brother remembers their pact. _I will never lie to you ‘brother’_ Kylo whispers in his mind over and over. Rey turns her look to Ben to see that he is visibly try to calm himself, not to give anything away, should anyone oversee this conversation on either ends.

 

Ben looks up slowly, steeling his own face. His calm voice rang out “you were always the evil one of us ‘brother’ sneering their secret word. Ben looked so mad even Rey had trouble to see that he was hiding something. _This will work, praise the Maker_ , Rey was so relieved.

 

“Indeed I was. Now that I have my _dream-girl_ by my side, we will end this fight”. Kylo hoped Ben would find the secret hint in this as well. Hoping Ben could remember the times Kylo would cry in his sleep because he couldn’t help his dream-girl and Ben came over to comfort him, telling him it was going to be all right, that the Force always found a way.

 

There wasn’t any resemblance of recognition in Ben at that last part, but Kylo was sure Ben would figure it out, or when he told their mother, she would remember at least. Rey turned the comm to her. Ben swallowed and looked at her. They didn’t have any secret words, but she knew Ben and had to tell him.

 

“I have a Force Bond with Kylo, so I’m going to stay here. Don’t come for me… I will fight with everything I have to win this war” they all three knew, that they talked about Snoke now. That was the only fight, but an outsider would assume she just threatened her now ex-boyfriend on his life as well as the rest of the Resistance. _Good, let them think that_.

 

Ben bared his teeth, apparently furious that his girlfriend threatened him on his life. “Well congratulations, you two deserve each other” Ben voice dripping with loathing, as he cut the contact. Ben looked down on the comm-link, and then slowly crushed it to a tiny scrap of metal with the Force.

 

The light-sider looked out his window in the Resistance base and blinked a few times, contemplating what just had transpired. To see Kylo after so long, to hear him admit that he wanted to do the right thing, to end this fight for good. It was more than Ben could ever have hoped for.

 

 _And Rey, sweet lovely Rey had found her way into his big brothers heart_. Ben looked outside, seeing the wind blowing through the trees and letting the leaf’s swishing calm him. Ben’s love for Rey was great… but his love for his brother was greater still. _Perhaps the Force knew all along?_

 

All those nights that Kylo would wake him up sobbing and Ben that would try and comfort him. He could still hear his twin’s childhood voice, thick with grief. _“I… I have to save her. She, she is all alone”_ , the heartbreaking sound from Kylo’s despair still cut Ben like a knife to the bone. But now, now she found him. When Kylo couldn’t save her, she saved herself, just like always and found her way. Ben’ lips curled up in a slight wry smile.

 

Ben knew the only one that they could tell, was the woman that had carried them both and if they were going to fight Snoke, Ben would do his damnedest to help all that he could. He looked back on the tiny metal lump of the comm-link. _I wish you well brother, you and your ‘dream-girl’_ as he walked out the door smiling.

 

Back onboard the Finalizer, Rey had been momentarily confused over the last, very harsh message from her ex-boyfriend. _“Well congratulations, you too deserve each other”._ It wasn’t as much the message itself that troubled her, but the way he had bared his teeth and looked furious. His voice dripping with loathing.

 

Rey turned to Kylo, wanting to ask if he knew why Ben became so mad. _Did he really think I would threaten his life? That couldn’t be. Ben would never think that…_ Her train of thought was interrupted by Kylo, standing with the comm-link still in his outstretched hand, his entire body trembling.

Rey tilted her head “what?” she asked, still confused. Kylo looked at her with tears in his eyes. _He gave us his blessing_ , his breath hiccupped and Kylo fell to his knees. Rey hurried down to him, tossing the comm away and folded her arms around his neck, trying to give him some sort of comfort.

 

 _But… he looked so furious_ , Rey was not sure about Kylo’s statement. Kylo just smiled at her, his tear-filled eyes meeting hers. _I know my brother Starlight and I know his ticks and tells when he tries to act. It was an act. He meant what he said_. Kylo shook his head in disbelief.  

 

It had been over ten years since he last saw his brother, last fought by his side. To see him again after so long… With so many odds stacked against them and still come out with forgiveness, acceptance and a willingness to fight together once more, it was more than Kylo ever could have hoped for.

 

Rey was listening to everything Kylo thought and Rey gave a sigh of relief. Thankful that they now had Ben on their side, that he caught the secret word and that he trusted them. Now… now there was only one fight left to focus on, the only fight. The fight against the dark side; against Snoke!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Rey’s “sith” outfit she got was something similar this (in all black of cause) https://torf.mmo-fashion.com/relaxed-uniform/ 
> 
> With a tunic over her breast band (minus the green shirt below this one ofc) https://torf.mmo-fashion.com/humble-hero/ 
> 
> However Rey wants some knee-high booties - similar to these: https://torf.mmo-fashion.com/brassens-the-red-eclipse/, To toss the leggings and the tunic and throw a pair of hot pants on instead (freedom of movement and all *cough cough*) and then see how many funny sounds Kylo makes when he sees her :P


	8. Meeting Snoke and the rest of the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meets with Snoke, Hux and the Knights of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about twice the size compared to the previous ones. I have been molding this chapter over for about a week now on how to deal with it (shorting it, making it into two chapters etc.) so now I gave up, so tha-da, a way longer chapter ^^  
> And I couldn’t find any of the Knights names, so I invented some I thought sounded fitting. And yes, I know from Rey’s vision in the movie TFA that they don’t have any sabers but staffs and guns, but in this they have the Force and fight with sabers, though not as powerful as the Master of the Knights of Ren ;)

 

It was amazing how much had happened over the last few days. Rey had left to go on a mission. Met her boyfriend’s secret twin… and had the best sex in her life. Then bonded with him and now… Now with their new secret alliance, they had to train to be ready when the time came.

 

After the call to Ben, they had spent hours in each other’s arms. Talking in secret over the bond and shared memories. One thing was to _have_ the bond; another was to shift through it all. There was quite a lot to go through, but the feeling of _knowing_ , really knowing one another, it was there from the instant they bonded. _Compliments of the Force, no doubt_.

 

They had sent off messages to Snoke, Hux and Kylo’s Knights. Letting them know that Kylo had managed to turn a powerful Jedi, the girlfriend of his twin brother Ben Solo to their cause. As Kylo and Rey suspected, Snoke was intrigued and wanted to see them both in the holo room immediately. They had known this before sending off the message and had been prepared for it.  

 

As they walked side by side, Rey started to shift through all her bad memories and went through Kylo’s as well to fuel her darker emotions. Every injustice done to either one; every pain, every hurt and every corrupt Resistance member that praised the light and bathed in the darkness. By the time they were in front of the gigantic holo, Rey was fuming.

 

The holo flickered on and a humanoid creature towered over the two. Rey and Kylo made sure to steel their minds against him. An easier task now, because of their secret bond overruled all other interference. Rey glared up at the disfigured man, as Snoke leaned down to look at her closely.

 

“So… this is the one you have been hiding, Kylo Ren”. The ghastly creature spoke slowly and with a voice of one that had been alive for hundreds of years. Rey sneered at the disgusting face, hating everything about him. “She has a temper… good”. Kylo suddenly felt very small and insignificant. He had _specifically_ warned her beforehand _not_ to provoke Snoke, but did she listen?!

 

Snoke’s head tilted a little and with a kinder attitude, one that Rey could see clearly though, Snoke spoke directly to her “So… you think… you are dark now?” clearly amused that a light-sider wanted to be dark. Rey stepped forward, almost making Kylo jump in shock and horror. _Clearly_ his warnings beforehand not to antagonize Snoke had fallen for deaf ears.

 

But Rey… Rey wasn’t afraid. She was enraged. “I wanna see blood… I want to bathe in it” she bared her teeth, as she glared at the tormenter. Their secret bond made it harder for Snoke to see through them both and easier for them to mislead him. Rey meant every word; her rage and fury was ignited on the one specific creature in front of her, but Snoke was none the wiser.

 

A satisfied and complacent smile stretched over the deformed mouth of Snoke, seemingly happy with her answer. “You will be trained under Kylo Ren himself. I want _nothing_ standing in your way”. Rey had a demonic glint in her eyes as she grinned at Snoke “Oh I promise you… this world will burn”, as she said the last word, she almost growled it. Snoke’s sickening smile spread across his face. Oh he looked very pleased with her.

 

She could feel Kylo’s fear rising in him, fear of actually losing her to the dark, knowing how it would corrupt her beautiful light. Not daring to use the bond for direct speech, Rey held her tongue. They couldn’t risk it. After, she would make sure that Kylo knew she wasn’t going to change. Right now, Rey stood her ground, letting gory and horrid images rush around in her mind, letting Snoke ‘accidently’ into her mind to see it.

 

“A powerful Jedi… corrupted by my most beloved knight” Snoke said pleased. Kylo knew, how his master mind worked, that this would utterly destroy the Resistance’s morale, especially now when Rey could testify to both sides, that the Skywalker family had lied; that the secret twin of Ben Solo also turned dark to become the Master of the Knights of Ren.

 

“Supreme leader” Kylo spoke up, he needed to give his brother time. “Let me train with the girl. Teach her the ways of the dark side. When she is stronger and free of the corrupted light, _then_ we will tell the entire galaxy the truth. She will testify the truth” he pointed at Rey. “That the dark side _is_ the only way and then nothing will stand in our way Supreme leader”.

 

The survival instinct in Kylo had always been strong, but his protectiveness towards his future wife and his family was even greater. This ploy needed work. If not, it would not only be Kylo that would be facing Snoke’s wrath, but Rey as well. _That_ couldn’t happen.

 

Snoke looked a long time at Kylo not giving anything away. He had always been able to sense Kylo’s weakness in the light, but now… now the bond protected him from Snoke’s intrusions, so all Snoke saw, was what Kylo wanted him to see. “It would seem that this girl has been good for you Kylo. Your connection to the light seems to have dimmed… Good… Now go, train and become stronger together. And then the entire galaxy will be ours”.

 

They bowed to Snoke and left as the holo flickered out. Once back in their chambers they finally breathed out and laughed in relief. Kylo looked at Rey smiling. _We did it_. She grinned at him, feeling like she had run around the Jakku desert ten times around. Rey stood bent over grinning, hands on her wobbly knees and trying to steel her breath. She was exhausted.

 

Despite beginning to get hungry, they knew that the General couldn’t wait. Hux would not be pleased, being left out of Snoke’s summon. Kylo remembered seeing in Hux, how he strived for approval and a loving father figure. Sadly the only likely replacement was Snoke that gave Hux a twisted form of affection.

 

They sat down for a moment and as his train of thoughts were interrupted by hazel eyes, he sighed. Kylo looked down; he knew what he had seen in Hux’s head was private, but since they were planning to take over the First Order, Kylo would prefer if Rey _liked_ Hux or at the very least would behave decently around him.

 

Rey frowned at that, knowing she would normally never behave bad or rude towards someone, but seeing since she had to act like a darksider, the heads up was appreciated. _Hux can be a trying man to be around. He is proud and is as ruthless as they come. As soon as the new planetary weapon is done, I’m sure Hux will have no qualms to fire the weapon at the enemy… most likely to please his father-figure._

 

 _How long till it is finished?_ She asked, not knowing just how severe this weapon was, though Rey could feel the severity of it in Kylo. _Only a few months, six at best_. Another _big reason for stopping this before it’s too late_ , Kylo sent almost deflated. Normally he could emotionally detach himself from the employees, but what he had seen in Hux was enough to disturb even Kylo.

 

Rey tilted her head inquisitively. Kylo sighed and looked into her eyes. _It really isn’t my place to tell, but Hux will try your patience and we need him as an ally after_. Rey blinked a few times, sensing the real reason. _You … feel sorry for him_. Kylo looked sad and nodded.

 

 _Hux did not have a pleasant childhood._ Kylo looked down on his folded hands _. We think, that having a distant father or one that left, was the worst… but Hux lived a daily nightmare with an abusive and demanding father._ Kylo shared some of Hux’s childhood memories and Rey gasped in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes and she held her hand unknowingly on her mouth, shaking her head slightly.

 

The things that poor boy had lived through was horrific, all those punishments and cruel words. Rey’s breath was shallow as she tried to push the images away from her mind. It was too much. Kylo still looked at his hands, _so now you know why I feel sorry for him. Why I have always tried my hardest to take his verbal jabs in stride. I’m Snoke’s favorite and Hux sees Snoke as a father figure, so it’s hard on him_.

 

Rey nodded, understanding completely. Hux would most likely try to pull her down now that Snoke was interested in her as well. She would try her hardest to win him over, to keep it civilized. Kylo smacked his knees and stood up. “All right, let’s go then, the General is waiting”. Rey stood, making her face to indifferent and dark, going into her role in an instant.

 

The walk to Hux was short enough and once they entered Hux’s personal chambers, Rey felt the air was thick with tension. Kylo had been right in Hux’s feelings of disregards and abandonment. She could sense his inner turmoil at the private summon to Snoke, the feeling of being left out, being less important and of not being the favorite ‘child’.

 

Kylo removed his helmet. “We just came from a private audience with Supreme leader Snoke. I wanted to inform you as one of the Order’s most important people, that this…” gesturing to Rey “is the newest edition of the Knights of Ren. She is to be trained by me, as ordered by the Supreme Leader”.

 

Rey showed her respects and bowed her head to him, hoping to sooth Hux’s turmoil. Giving him a display of submission, despite Rey being his equal or above. Hux held an unreadable face, but Rey was hooked into his mind from the moment they entered and saw his reaction was exactly what she was wanted.

 

Hux gestured a small nod back at her direction, showing his appreciation of her gesture. Then the two men stared at each other. Hux spoke first, as he gestured with a hand to the adjacent chamber. “I took the liberty to have some lunch brought here. I assumed your dealings with Leader Snoke as well as the knights later on will keep you busy”.

 

Rey could tell Hux tried to be professional about it, but she could see it for what it was. Hux was afraid. Afraid that Rey would be yet _another_ individual to take Snoke’s affection and interest from him, leaving him out in the cold. Rey’s heart constricted, as she felt his pain.

 

Hux had fought his way to the top and fought hard. Giving up so much and yet, it was so alone for him here. Rey pondered, if all the Finalizers employees suffered from a distinct feeling of abandonment and loneliness. It sure seems to be the norm, Rey mused.

 

“Well that looks lovely” Rey’s charming voice chirped. She blinked to Hux and stroke a hand lightly on his upper arm. “That was sweet of you to arrange, thank you” as she walked on to the dining room. Hux just stood befuddled. _No one touched him on the Finalizer, no one_ … the kindness in her voice and gesture completely threw Hux off his game.

 

Kylo just smirked, knowing how Rey could charm the horns of a Krayt dragon. “Yes, I agree with my apprentice, it was a very thoughtful thought. Thank you Armitage” giving him a pat on the back as he passed him. Hux shook his head lightly as to shake off Rey’s spell and moved to the table as well.

 

“Uhm, yes. I thought it would be most efficient this way”, Hux tried, hiding his desperate need for company and fears for being left out. Rey was hooked into his mind, light and gentle, as well as in Kylo’s mind to talk silently with him if need be. It strained her focus, but she adapted quickly. She wanted to make an ally of Hux, not an enemy, so she cheated a bit with reading his mind.

 

The dinner was served and Rey managed to keep her giggles inside when both Kylo and Hux grumbled at the droid that served the food, before disappearing with an irritable beeping at being tossed out with threats of a trip to the trash compactor. After the droid left, they ate in silence first, not knowing if and who anyone should speak.

 

 _You don’t have to speak to him, I normally don’t, just to keep him company is fine_ , Kylo tried to ease her. _I want to actually know him_ , she answered back, sensing Kylo’s amusement of her continuing sweet and sincere nature. _Just remember you are dark now_ , he warned her, knowing her kind heart _could_ get them into trouble. 

 

“So Hux”, Rey started, but was stopped by his raised hand “please, in private it's Armitage” he said with an untrained smile. Rey beamed at him, charming her ass off “Very well… Armitage” smiling and nodding. “How did you come by your post?” Rey had sensed how proud he was of his position as General, so naturally that would spike a positive emotion in the Hux.

 

She had been right and first at the desert Hux was finally ended with his proud tale of how he got from nothing to being the General of the First Order. Lightly ‘forgetting’ all the bad thinks his own father had put him through, all the cruel words at training, all the times his rough fist would strike the little boy down for anything that the large brute deemed fit.

 

Rey had sat the whole time in awe and gasps and smiles. Sipping to her wine and eaten with grace, as Hux had continued. What Hux didn’t know what he had a secret passenger in his head. Hux _knew_ that Snoke had forbidden Kylo to lure in his head, so he thought himself safe from one lower than the _Master_ of the Knights.

 

When dinner was over, Hux was one big smile. Kylo thought it strange to see his coworker through so many years smile for the first time. Rey continued to amaze Kylo and was especially thankful for their bond. Otherwise his jealousy would have burned a hole though Hux. Her sweet and kind nature that made her care like this could in some cases be perceived as flirtation, but it was just kindness, nothing more… Not that that in itself wasn’t powerful enough, he mused, looking at how happy Hux was now.

 

After dinner Rey and Hux sat down on the long couch with a new glass of sparkling, sweet wine. Rey looked over at Kylo and padded the couch next to her. _You coming Love?_ She smiled at him. Kylo smirked, _I didn’t really notice you calling me that before now_. Rey lifted her eyebrow slightly, _what? Love? Well, you are_ my Love _, so why not_ , she wrinkled her nose at him.

 

Rey had asked for another interesting topic: the Finalizer and its marvelous construction. Hux was more than thrilled to tell in detail about ‘his’ ship. Suddenly Hux stopped and his face turned sour. He glared at Rey, “wait… so why _did_ you turn to the First Order” both Force users knew Hux was afraid of some sort of betrayal from her side.

 

Rey’s face went dark and her lip curled up in a sneer “because the Resistance lies, cheats and when it really mattered, their choices reflected dark side, just like the First Order. They are nothing more than a bunch of hypocrites.” Hux eased up again with that answer, as Rey continued “I _never_ had any real loyalty to them, only to Kylo’s family, the ones that got me off Jakku… and they lied too”.

 

Rey’s expression softened, as she placed a hand on Kylo’s knee. “Only _he_ was truthful and showed be the power of the dark side… and I am forever loyal to him”. About to forget herself in his gaze, she turned back to Hux again “and with his training and the guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke, I will _not_ fail” she ended in a harsh expression.

 

Hux seemed relieved. Rey could see inside him that he was embarrassed. First that he didn’t catch on to such important question before, to have been diverted by a temptress with sweet words. Then embarrassed and slightly worried for the consequences of accusing Kylo Ren’s new lover and apprentice of being a spy, _especially_ when he knew the temper of that man.

 

Hux relaxed a bit more, when no consequences for his indirect accusation came. Then Kylo spoke up “my apprentice still has the common courtesy of a Resistance fighter, but I’m sure I will have that _beaten_ out of her within weeks.” The phrase to ‘beat something out of her’ gave the other man a nervous tick. Hux gulped and straightened up, “well, to be civil and polite is not _just_ a skill of the Resistance”.

 

“Of cause not” Kylo bowed his head as an excuse. _Nice save, Love_ , she sent. _Well if you had said anything he would fear you reading his mind, but he_ assume _I don’t_. Rey giggled inside. Rey beamed her best charming gaze at the General “I always had an interest for those around me. Please forgive my questions if they were too direct, but a man of your stature… to rise so quickly. That is quite impressive.”

 

Hux gave a proud smile, “no harm done”, pretending not to have thought otherwise. “ _If_ indeed your inquiry should be too personal, I will let you know”, Rey simply nodded and smiled humbly. Rey picked up ‘simply enchanting’ and ‘how she obeys’ from Hux and felt how Kylo stirred at those words from Hux. Kylo glared at him, _you kriffing…_

 

Rey stood up in a rush, making Hux jump back in his seat and Kylo snap out of his looming rage. “General, if you will pardon us, we _must_ take our leave.” Thankful they still had a tight schedule to use as an excuse, as Rey turned to Kylo, making wide eyes and looking at the door. She had to get him out before the tension rose to more severe consequences.

 

 _He almost called you a well-trained pet, Rey,_ _you_ … Kylo was furious over the bond, even though it didn’t show on his face. _It’s all right Kylo, he will see… they will all see_. She pressed her small hand on his chest, _easy Love… for me_ , she looked with pleading eyes up at him. Kylo took a cleansing breath, calming himself.

 

“My apprentice is right, I am afraid we must take our leave” Kylo nodded politely and Hux did the same. As the three of them walked up to the door to depart, she turned around. “Next time, I want to hear about that new superweapon of yours” she smiled at Hux. The man practically beamed of pride, when Rey had called Star Killer base ‘his’.

 

“ _Absolutely_ , until then” Hux chirped and nodded with a huge smile as the door slid back down. Kylo grumbled under his helmet, as they walked back to their chambers. _Kylo, cut it out. So what if I called the ship and base his_. _Don’t be such a big baby about it_. Rey knew she would get a reaction from that, diverting his irritation.

 

 _I am NOT a big baby and… oh, you are clever Starlight, but not clever enough_. Reading her last thoughts through the bond. Now it was Rey’s turn to grumble over the bond, _stupid bond_. Kylo snickered, it was more fun when she was pissed off too. Childish of him he knew, but still more fun.

 

When they arrived at their chambers and got inside, Kylo nearly jumped out of his skin as Rey shrieked a painfully high sound. He turned in shock to look at her. Rey swooped down to the floor to pick up her new knee-high boots and held it into a hug. _Oh, your boots have arrived_ , Kylo grasped his chest and was able to relax again. _Force, you gave me a scare_.

 

Ignoring him, Rey sat on the bed and tried on her new boots. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she twisted and turned her legs to see them on in every angle. Kylo lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her, _sooo, I take it you like them_. Rey turned to him _, I love them!_ She looked like she was ready to burst of happiness.  

 

Kylo looked at the design, observing how it was both sexy and functional. _Well at least you didn’t order them with a heel_. Knowing many female officers loved to dress up in those, especially in the evenings in off hours. Rey wrinkled in dismay, _heels?! I’ve never worn them before. I would get myself killed within seconds_. Kylo loved how practical his little survivor was.

 

 _Well, you would look sexy as hell in some, but I agree with your statement. In fights it would be too dangerous… in private however_. Kylo smirked at her. Rey couldn’t help a grin spreading, _we still have preparations to make_ , trying to ignore the dampness between her legs. Kylo knew all he had to do was look at her to make her wet.

 

Agreeing with the stakes at hand, they sat down to meditate before meeting with the other Knights. Letting both light and dark come together, merging, blending, making them strong. Before Rey came into his life, Kylo always had to fight both the light and dark inside him. Never understanding how they were only one half of the Force and merging them making him even more powerful.

 

Since Kylo was a child, the Force had tried to make him understand. Pulling and stretching him in both directions. Just like human nature are of both light and dark and yet it took about thirty years of misery, before Rey made him realize that he didn’t need to feel torn apart, but instead embracing both sides.

 

Kylo was amazed in how many different ways that Rey had saved him. Making him believe in himself, making him understand how the light and dark could work together and not against… and in the end, giving him the greatest gift of all, her love. Kylo sensed Rey smiling, so he opened his eyes. Finding her sitting still eyes closed in front of him, trying to meditate.

 

 _It’s kinda hard to meditate when you think all that Love_ , she opened her eyes and beamed at him. _You weren’t the only one that got saved you know_ , sending her thoughts on how trapped she felt with Ben over the bond. _But now… you made me complete, you filled the void and set me free_.

 

Kylo leaned in and kissed her. Rey crawled over into his lap and they sat closely together and kissed, letting the Force swirl around them, energizing them, fortify them for the battles ahead. It was not long before the chrono-watch beeped, reminding them about training.

 

He kissed her and stroke her cheek, _I love you Starlight_. Rey beamed at him, _I love you too, Love_ , she tilted her head with a smirk. _That nickname won’t exactly work with that sentence_. Kylo chuckled, _well you picked it Sweetheart_. They stood and Rey sighed happily. _I just have to find another nickname for you then_ , she answered smiling.

 

 _Well I like it when you call me ‘Kylo’_. Knowing how he felt when he pretended to be Ben, his own name was like sweet honey dripping from her lips. Rey hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. _Well in that case; I love you Kylo… now, let’s show your knights just how badass I can be, shall we_. Kylo grabbed his helmet and they walked out again.

 

As they walked to the big training room, Kylo went through his knights, letting Rey know who to watch out for. _Dohax will be particular hard to convince, so be careful with him._ Rey swirled around in his mind, finding out about him. _Your second in command?! All right, something specific?_

_Well, he hates the Jedi’s more than the rest of my knights_. _Even more than me, despite how my rage can flare up_. Rey giggled, _you? Temperamental???… Nahhh, must be someone else_ , she smirked as they walked. Kylo looked down at her. _So… getting your sexy new boots is enough to make you sassy I see_ , he said, teasing her.

 

Rey couldn’t help a wicked grin spreading across her face. Feeling both sexy and powerful walking next to Kylo did give her a surge of … Rey didn’t exactly know what it was. It was something new to her. _Confidence_ , Kylo answered her, _though with your power and survival skills on Jakku, you_ should _have had that in abundance already_. Knowing from her mind, that she really hadn’t.

 

It really bothered him to think, that she held herself in so little regard, despite what she had already accomplished. But seeing her like this; if a pair of boots did this, Kylo was more than happy to oblige her in her every whim. Anything to make his Starlight happy.

 

Rey made a small jump in her walk, _yes please, more boots and perhaps some … uhm, you know… some ‘underthings’ as well. Perhaps those black lace thingies you imagined me in the last night?_ She smirked up at him, letting him know how she had plucked it from his mind, without his knowledge.

 

His eyes widened from the lewd images she sent and Kylo was thankful once again that he had his helmet on. Rey turned her eyes straight forward and kept going like nothing was going on. _You are an evil woman_ , he growled, hating that he now had a hard-on, as they walked to meet his knights.

 

She just giggled over the bond, as they walked inside the training room. To Kylo’s luck, they were still in good time and none of the knights had decided to show up this early. Kylo tossed his helmet off and grabbed Rey by the arms.

 

“You are truly evil. Do you see what you have done”, having only lust behind the words. Rey looked down and palmed his cock over the layers of black, making him shudder and choke out a moan. “Oh… did … I do that” pointing innocently at herself, as she removed her hand from his trousers.

 

Rey bit her lip and blinked at him, continuing her innocence act. “But I didn’t say anything” she tried. “Oh you said plenty, darling” Kylo’s breath was shallow. Something inside him stirred at her innocent look. Like the first night where she had been in complete shock of his abilities in bed.

 

As Kylo walked forward to her, Rey backed back until she hit the wall. Her innocent look changed into a lustful smile “will you punish me… Master?” Kylo sucked in a shallow breath as she said that. _You are playing with fire apprentice_ ; Kylo had to warn her, not knowing if the knights would catch them in the act if he took her now.

 

She lifted an eyebrow and bit her lip, _then we better be quick_. She almost didn’t finish the sentence before Kylo ripped her pants down and turned her around facing the wall. He quickly released his cock from the confinements of his pants and started to stroke himself. With the other hand he found her clit, rolling it, pressing and flicking it.

 

Rey cried out as he continued to tease her, “Kylo… please… fuck me… ohhh… I need you inside”. He leaned close to her ear, “you promise to be a good girl then?” Rey gasped at his words, feeling soaking wet already. “Please Kylo… please I’ll be good… just… please” she whined.

 

Kylo buried himself in her slick heat in one fast move. They both sighed of the feel, as he started to fuck her slowly, teasing her nub and then slowly quickened the pace. “Oh yes… oh Kylo more… please more, I’ll be good. I’ll be your good girl… oh please… harder”. Hearing her beg like that, made his head swim _, Seven Hells, he loved her_.

 

He slammed inside her, rasped lewd things into her ear as skin slapped hard against skin. “that its … that is baby girl… do you like it… do you”, Rey screamed as he pounded ruthless into her, making her tremble with the incoming orgasm.

 

“Answer me Rey… do.you.like.it” jackhammering into her, as he spoke. “YES, oh Gods yes, I love it… oh I love it, Kylo… I’m… oh I’m… “ her walls twitching around his cock, he gripped her hips and used the Force to simultaneously flick her clit, knowing it was exactly what she needed.

 

“YES … FUCK YES… RIGHT THERE… YES … YES… RIGHT… AHHH” she tilted her head against him and came with a piercing scream. Knowing they had to be quick before his knights arrived, Kylo opened up entirely for the bond, making her orgasm flood through him. He choked out a few breaths, as he emptied himself inside her, squeezing her hips hard.

 

Holding Rey tight while his cock still twitching inside her, Rey pushed over the edge again, almost ripping him apart with trance like state of euphoria, not having shut down his end of the bond yet. Kylo roar filled the training room, resonating off the wall, ringing in their ears.

 

They both stood trembling against the wall, as the waves of euphoria slowly died out. Kylo still panted for air, as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, gently peppering her with kisses. Rey laughed breathless and held her palms to the wall, trying to keep her standing up. _That… that was … incredible_.

 

Kylo sniggered _, indeed,_ looking around. He used the Force to float a towel from a shelf and handed it to her with another kiss. _Can’t have you leaking during training_ , he smirked. Rey giggled at how gratified her boyfriend felt each time he would come in her, as she quickly made herself more presentable. Then tossed the dirty towel in the laundry basket besides the shelves.

 

They only just managed to get their clothes back on and found a battle staff for Rey, as the knight came trickling inside the training room. Rey smirked at Kylo, _good timing_ , and took her place next to her new master, made sure to steel her face into cold indifference. Kylo walked a few steps closer to his knights, letting Rey follow, so the knights would see her acceptance of the situation.

 

“Knights, you are here to meet the newest member of our little group. ”Kylo clasped his hands behind his back. “Supreme Leader Snoke has approved of this and ordered that I alone will train with her. I accept nothing less than _complete_ respect and obedience for this decision”. Kylo looked straight at Dohax, knowing he would speak up despite Kylo’s warning.

 

Dohax wasn’t looking at Kylo, but at Rey with a sneer. “I don’t care if this Jedi cunt thinks she can get into your pants and then twirl you around her little finger, I’m _not_ going to…” Dohax suddenly dangling in the air by Kylo’s outstretched hand, holding the knight up and choking him.

 

Kylo snarled at him “you call her that one… more… time and you will see just how forceful I can remove your flesh from your bones”. Dohax dangled in the air clawing at his throat, wheezing for air. Rey knew she couldn’t just shout at Kylo and he couldn’t just be soft as a light-sider and let it go. This had to be played cleverly.

 

Rey turned calmly to Kylo and bowed low “Master, if you will allow me to prove my worth to my fellow knight” keeping her head bowed until Kylo agreed. In his blood rush and rage towards Dohax he didn’t hear anything over the bond other than a faint sound of her voice inside him, trying to talk him out of his rage.

 

Knowing he had made a mistake by revealing his deep emotions and protectiveness towards Rey, he knew this was a better solution, than to choke the life out of Dohax. Choosing a lover was one thing, all the knights did that, but to love and protect like Kylo did, that was an entirely different thing. One that could get them into trouble.  

 

Dohax fell down with a loud bang on the durasteel floor. “Very well, apprentice” Kylo said in a calm fashion, like he didn’t just flew into a fit of rage. Kylo turned his head to Dohax “you will fight her and _then_ I want to hear what you think again”. Kylo walked over to the side of the combat area, the rest of the knights following and lining up at the border of the area.

 

Rey had already peeked inside Kylo on their way to training with Dohax, so she knew all combat tactics from years of training. With Kylo’s knowledge seeping into her bones and muscles, she wasn’t the least bit of worried. Kylo on the other hand stood stoic at the sideline, but his nervousness vibrated over the bond. 

 

 _Have some faith in me, Kylo_ , she sent to him. _I already know all about him, remember_. Rey smirked to Dohax “So… you don’t like Jedi’s huh” trying to provoke him into a frenzy. That way he would lose focus and be that much easier to beat. _That… and it was fun_ , Rey smirked.

 

“You are nothing more than a bunch of sex- deprived, brainwashed, straight-laced, no-good, lying piece of Resistance garbage. You couldn’t comprehend the dark side even if it hit you in the face like a ton of durasteel” Dohax Ren hissed.

 

Rey let her staff stand upright with the Force and slowly removed her tunic, tossing it carefree behind her. “Sex- deprived?” lifting an eyebrow. “Then I’m _definitely_ not a Jedi.” She winked at Kylo, making the lean knight next to Kylo named Rhakii, elbow Kylo and wiggle with his eyebrows. Kylo just offered his knight a slight smile and turned to the fighting pair again.

 

“Seeing as Kylo already warmed me up” she rolled her shoulders and grabbed her staff once more. “I’m ready to go”, pointing her staff towards him, challenging him with a lusty grin. The knights besides Kylo laughed. “Hey D, if she is a Jedi then I’m gonna eat my staff for breakfast” Rhakii yelled. Kylo could breathe again. _Thank the Force for his girlfriend’s lustful nature_.  

 

 _Yeah, too bad for Rhakii though, he at least has to eat half his staff_ , she chirped over the bond, knowing she was a mix of both sides. Kylo smirked at her, _you focus on the fight, then_ I’ll _focus on a nice cooking recipe for ‘seasoned woodened staff’_. A giggle came from her over the bond and then she set her mind into focus.

 

Rey started to swing her staff slowly in front of her, as she walked around Dohax, forcing him to do the same. She looked at the provoking knight again, wiggling her eyebrows again. “Well, what’s it gonna be big boy, are we gonna fight or dance. It’s okay to admit if you’re scared” she grinned wickedly. Dohax roared and charged Rey, but she was quicker and danced around him, making him stumble.

 

Kylo prayed that Rey wouldn’t get too badly bruised when she provoked Dohax like that. _Where’s your confidence in me_ , _husband_ , she sent teasingly. Kylo smirked at that. _Just be careful with him, he tends to flick his foot out before he attacks_ , he warned her. Rey already twirled around again, making the embarrassed knight stumble over again.

 

He regained his foothold but fast enough. A quick thud to his buttocks from Rey’s staff and some taunts and laughs from the audiences made his face red with anger and humiliation. When he whirled around to face her, she stood leaning up against her staff, tilting her head, like she had all the time in the world.

 

He furiously shouted as he attacked again. Kylo’s protective instinct kicked in and was just about to end the fight; to help his beloved, when Rey stopped him over the bond. _Don’t worry Love, I got this. Remember I know them already through you_. Kylo haltered, _oh… okay_. Kylo knew the tactics to win over Dohax easily so really, Kylo had nothing to be afraid off.

 

Kylo leaned back to try to enjoy the show Rey put on, crossing his arms over his broad chest. _Alright, give him hell,_ he smirked, fully confident in her. Rey was twirling around him, jumping so light into the air and around him that it looked like she was flying. She blocked his attacks and gave him hit after hit everywhere on his body, beating him into a nice purple color all over.

 

Kylo couldn’t have been prouder of her, when his second in command stood bent over huffing and exhausted. Rey only had a few drops of sweat on her forehead and looked amused at the exhausted knight. “We can go again if you want” Rey tilted her head and gave a coy smile. “Oh no… nope I’m done. You’re right Kylo. She is good”.

 

Kylo went over to them, dragging the others with him. They shook Rey’s hand and clapped her shoulder and back, congratulating her on joining the Knights. Rey turned to Kylo with a wicked glint in her eye. “I thought you said he was tough”, earning her a proud smirk from Kylo and cheering and laughter from the rest of the knights.

 

Still half gasping for air, Dohax spoke up with a slight smile on his bruised lip “I give you that, you are one hell of a fighter, welcome to the Knights”. He held out a hand to Rey and she shook it, giving him a softer smile back.

“Thanks, you aren’t so bad yourself”. Dohax simply nodded, grateful for those words of kindness, even if they were a lie. Rey had whipped the floor with his behind and Dohax was well aware of it.

 

Rey walked over to get some water and the knight Rhakii looked at Kylo with astonishment, “She is _indeed_ well trained Master. Is it true she was a Jedi?” Kylo looked down at the smaller knight. His eyes were wide with excitement and awe for such a skilled Force user. Kylo blinked a few times, stealing his mind and expression into calmness.

 

“She trained as one yes, but I turned her to our cause, claimed her as my lover and now her loyalty to me is absolute”. Rhakii nodded in wonder, knowing how well trained Dohax was, to see such skills. Kylo knew they had never seen anyone that could compare to Kylo’s skills, so of cause they would be amazed by her and luckily they bought their ruse with her only being his the non-emotional, dark-side lover.

 

 _It’s good they accepted me, but we almost blew it with your emotions towards me_ , Rey winked to him, relieved that they didn’t suspect a more light-sider, deep love for each other. Kylo looked at her, _indeed. Now though, I would like some time alone with my beautiful wife-to-be_. Rey bust out in a wide smile, _but what about training?_

 

Kylo’s deep voice rumbled out into the room. “Tomorrow you begin training again. As of now, take tonight off, as a small celebration of our newest member”. A few cheers from the knights and calls to who gave the first round sounded as the knights slowly disappeared out of the room.

 

When the last knight was gone and the door closed, they walked towards each other. Rey cuddled herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his stomach and sighed. Kylo kissed her gently on her head and leaned his cheek on her lightly. _I love you Starlight, I don’t ever think I can say just how much I love you_. Rey nuzzled even closer to him, kissing his black covered chest.

 

 _I love you too Kylo, so so so much_ , giving him a squeeze. They stood like that for a long time, relaxing and sharing through the bond. Sending wave after wave of warm and pleasant emotions over the bond; letting it strengthen them, build them up, energize them for another day.

 

They had successfully fooled Snoke, Hux and the knights. Now they had to train and learn to control the bond even better up until they would face Snoke. They knew they had to be careful every day, that one wrong word or gesture could be fatal to them both and doom the rest of the galaxy.

 

But they had hope and they had each other, and that was more than enough for them both.

 

 


	9. An unexpected turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey picks up a new saber crystal, but who is that on the planet with them?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos :D Love you guys ;-*

 

Over a month of training and learning to strengthen the bond, playing darksider and having sex on every surface on the Finalizer, Rey and Kylo were ordered to get a new crystal for Rey to build a saber. It was a given that Rey was excited, since Luke had always pushed the subject, letting her borrow an old saber from some long dead Jedi.

 

Building her _own_ was exciting for her, but it was also a gamble. If her saber crystal that called to her should end up blue, they knew they would be in trouble. They needed their ploy to work until they could come up with a good enough excuse to see Snoke in person, to kill him, but even Kylo had only very few times been face to face with the creature.

 

During their training together they grew in strength and now Rey nearly had surpassed Kylo in skill. They were truly equals now, equal in skill and power in the Force. Stronger than either dreamed they could be. A benefit of their bond as well as not dissecting the Force into halves, but using all of it.

 

 _I really doubt you will find a blue Kyber crystal, Starlight. It’s not like you are a Jedi anymore. Besides a lot of sith didn’t just have red sabers. There were varieties_. Kylo tried to calm Rey as much as himself, as they were packing the rest for the journey.

 

 _Well, Snoke loves me, so I don’t think he cares_ , Rey grinned. _I’m like a prized Pylat bird; it doesn’t matter what color I come in, he just wants one_. Kylo shook his head and laughed. _Well, I think this is everything_ ; he looked over at the droids tasked to hauling their luggage. Kylo put on his helmet as the last thing and they left with the droids in tow.

 

 _It was nice yesterday by the way_ , Rey thought back to the dinner with Hux. _He really seemed quite happy on my behalf with me getting a saber of my own_. Kylo smirked. _He has grown quite fond of you. You seem to have a healing effect on everyone you meet; even Dohax fully agreed with my decision to make you second in command and that’s not a small feat._

 

Kylo continued, _I even overheard some technicians think about how you ‘tamed’ me, giving them less repairs. They seem quite happy with that actually_. Rey tried not to smile, _and you didn’t toss them out an airlock?_ she teased. _Nope, not even singed them with my saber_ , he grinned behind the mask.

 

Rey shook her head and went up the ramp on their new luxury ship. It was a bigger version of Kylo’s Command Shuttle, fully equipped with four spacious living areas and all droid controlled to fly, clean and serve them on missions. Rey looked around, _you picked droids as crew?_ Mystified seeing as Kylo hated the little beeping machines.

 

Kylo embraced her from behind as they entered their living quarters for the next week. _Well, droids don’t tell how loud you scream when I pound you into the bed or up the wall_ , Rey could tell he was smirking behind her. _Besides, with droids, our shady activities_ outside _the bedroom will also be undiscovered by any First Order personnel_.

 

That of cause made sense to Rey, as she turned around in his embrace and kissed him quickly on the lips. Well, we best get going then, eager to find her Kyber crystal and make her lightsaber. Kylo smiled and nodded, I’ll make sure they depart as soon as possible and before long, they were off.

 

\---

 

The landed on the small overgrown forest planet. As they walked down the ramp, Rey felt a tingling sense, _something… there_ … She looked to Kylo. He stood frozen on the spot. Roaming through his mind, Rey knew he felt it too. A sensation, a singular being within in the Force.

 

Without hesitation they both ran towards it, Kylo’s saber ready to be drawn just as Rey’s borrowed one. They were ready to fight tooth and nail, if this entity proved to be an enemy. Feeling the surge of power the entity’s emotions as it was oozing out, rippling through the very air.

 

They ran through the thick bushy forest floor, smaller branches whipping their faces and arms. Rey and Kylo didn’t notice; only the powerful surge of power calling out in the Force. The entity was calling, lighting itself as a beacon. As if trying to find other Force users.

 

It was a dangerous thing to do on a planet where Kyber crystals were known to be embedded deep within the mountain stones. That meant that Force users would be visiting the planet from either side. Rey and Kylo didn’t know what to expect _, friend or foe_. The entity, the Force signature seems familiar but somehow not.

 

They were closing in on it now; the Force came in powerful waves now. It was indeed a powerful Force user. One that the two of them would have their hands full with if the individual was hostile. Rey focused on the entity and didn’t have her mind into Kylo’s and as she felt closer, her panic started to set in. _NO! It can’t be. It’s a trick. Some sort of Force trick. It has to be!_

Rey was the first to see _him_ and stopped dead in her tracks. “How…” she stared at the man standing fifty feet from her in a small clearing. Rey was standing frozen in place, not by the Force but as her mind tried to catch up with this extremely unbelievable scenario. It had to be a trick, her mind told her, some illusion to lure them out.

 

Kylo only haltered a split second as he eyed _him_ and continued to run towards the man standing there. His lightsaber was still not drawn, but he ran in such force, the person in front of them must have thought Kylo to be hostile. The man simply stood still, as Kylo closed in on him. The Force waves stilled in the air and the man opened his eyes to see Kylo stop dead three feet away.

 

Kylo was panting for air, his heart constricted as he looked into his _twin’s_ eyes. Ben’s eyes were glassy with tears as he slowly smiled to his older brother. “I’ve been waiting for you” Ben said silently, not daring to move, not knowing what to do now that the two finally stood in front of each other.

 

A smile broke over Kylo’s face as a tear fell down his cheek. He took a huge step forward and closed the distance to hug his little brother. The brother he always loved and always would protect. Ben hugged his big brother back, tears streaming down on both the men’s faces now, as laughter broke the silence. A heartwarming and relieved laughter.

 

Rey slowly stepped closer to the two brothers. The sheer Force flowing through the air was like nothing Rey had felt before. Powerful but strange in a way, somewhat like their bond, but different. Rey never had any siblings or at least what she knew off, so the bond between the twins was something she only could feel from Kylo’s mind. It was indeed powerful, just as she felt it last they had called Ben from the Finalizer.

 

The twins broke from their hugs and Ben that quickly dried his tears away before she came too close, but not Kylo. He accepted his emotions with pride now. _Besides_ , Rey guessed, _I could just see over the bond if he was emotional, so there’s really no way for him to hide it_. Kylo looked back at her smiling, like he had heard her. Rey jumped a bit and smiled awkwardly at him. _What, I like that you are sensitive_ , she told him honestly. Kylo stretched a hand out to take hers, to invite her into the little circle of two.

 

Now Ben looked at her, his brown eyes filled with softness and emotions hadn’t changed. He still looked like himself but she _felt_ something different. “How…” she repeated her question, stretching her other hand that didn’t cling to Kylo’s to touch Ben, to be sure he was real. Her mind was still telling her, it was impossible; that there was no way Ben could have known they would be here.

 

Ben smiled “the Force showed me”, then he turned to his older twin, “just like your dream about Rey, I began to have dreams about standing here” he looked down into the thick green forest floor “right here. I don’t know why and how, but after I found out about you and Rey and who she really was… it was like something clicked.”

 

“I knew I had to grow up, be stronger, quicker, faster. Like the Force in me knew I had a fight to come, so I trained with Luke without him knowing. Told him I had to toughen up and get stronger, if I were to have any hopes of saving you”. He looked at Rey again, almost apologetic for using her as a lie.

 

Rey understood and was thankful. Her little Ben, soft and too sensitive for his own good had grown up in such short time. Kylo looked at her intensely, _and just in time_ , he said, not jealous that she called his twin for ‘her Ben’. Kylo didn’t mind, because he knew her heart was his and his alone.

 

Kylo also knew that they could use a powerful Force user like Ben to improve their chances of coming out of it alive. A fear inside Kylo - one that he had ignored until now – whispered about the both of them would be injured or not surviving the fight with Snoke. Kylo would die before he let anything happen to Rey!

 

Rey turned horrified to him, gripping his arm tight. _NO! You are NOT going to die, I won’t allow that_. Kylo held his hand gently over hers, _and now I know for sure that it won’t happen_ , he calmly told her. Rey was _not_ happy. Somehow Kylo had kept that fear from her, his inner most doubtful thoughts.

 

 _I am sorry that I kept it from you, but it was necessary. I wanted to do right by you, to make sure I corrected what I did wrong, to kill Snoke and keep you safe_. Rey frowned sad, _but my heart would die without you. I can’t live without you,_ she sniffed. Rey couldn’t understand why Kylo had even considered dying for her.

 

She _couldn’t_ live without him, she _wouldn’t_. He was her _everything_. Kylo tilted his head as he turned fully to her, completely ignoring his confused twin. _And you are my everything,_ he tugged a stray hair behind her ear _.  I love you Starlight_. Kylo bent down and kissed her softly on her shivering lips.

 

She held on tight to his battle armor, like she was afraid he would run off. _Now that would be counterproductive… besides, I’m not sure I trust my brother alone with you_ , he sniggered and winked at her. “Kylo!” Rey slapped his chest without any real force and laughed.

 

Ben crinkled his nose at the very confused and silent conversation they were seemingly having. “Yeah, sooo I’m going to need one of you to catch me up… because I’m pretty confused here” Rey couldn’t help giggle, but it was Kylo that answered “it’s the bond, it lets us talk to each other… we don’t think about it anymore… it’s kind of second nature to us now”.

 

Ben’s eyebrow lifted, “sooo, like when mom use to look at us when we did something wrong and when she looked at us with that evil stare, we knew what she was saying” he joked. Kylo smiled at those memories “yeah, something like that. The Bond helped us talk in secret without the First Order to find out, it also helps us disguise the light side from Snoke”.

 

“Even over the holo Snoke’s reach is phenomenal, so we had to meditate together to shield ourselves every time just to be sure” Rey nodded and supplied “with you here, it makes for a perfect excuse to see him on Moraband. We haven’t been able to come up with an important enough excuse to see him in person and with the new super weapon they are building, leaves us with only a short amount of time to kill him”.

 

Ben now realized just how important this meeting was, how the Force had shown him to this, to his destiny. He swallowed thickly, filled with joy to be used for more than just Jedi training and gentle conversation. This was a fight worth living and dying for. “So, how do we do this?” Rey hesitated, “well… I have to kill you” she started.

 

Ben’s eyebrow lifted, not entirely sure if Rey was serious or not. “Well I need to tell _Snoke_ that I want to kill you at his feet, sort of to show my allegiance”, she waved her hands around trying to explain. Both men nodded, as Kylo answered her “that could actually work. Snoke would love nothing more than to revel in such an act, especially now that you are his new favorite”.

 

She clasped her hands together “all right then, Kyber crystal first and then I make my new saber while we fly to Moraband”. Ben sniggered, “Rey I hardly think a day’s flight would be enough time for you to meditate and build your saber”. Kylo gave his twin a satisfied grin, “oh, you underestimate our girl here, she is strong in the Force, stronger than she knows”. Rey beamed up to Kylo, cherishing his trust in her.

 

Finding her crystal was easy. Kylo and Ben both stood sentry as she meditated in the mountain cave. Rey used the Force to flow the Kyber crystal to her and as it hovered through the air, Kylo felt his heart constrict. His Rey, his Starlight. He was so proud of her for what she already achieved; proud _and_ amazed.

 

As Snoke had praised Kylo over holo for the catch of Ben Solo, Rey stood silently by his side, making sure to swirl dark side emotions in ‘honor’ of Snoke. He invited his two star pupils to Moraband without any hesitations. Delighted to see Rey slay the disgusting Jedi at his feet.

 

They had departed at once for Moraband and as the twins got a chance to catch up, Rey got into deep meditation as she build her saber. As Kylo suspected and Rey knew, she finished her saber roughly one hour before they landed. Kylo beamed proudly to his brother “See, told ya”.

 

Rey sniggered as she gazed over her double-bladed lightsaber. With a click it hummed to life and the room filled with the soft hum of the two incandescent magenta-colored beams. Both Kylo and Ben’s eyes widened in admiration.

 

Kylo whispered in awe, “purple… of cause. A mix between blue and red… A perfect balance of both sides”. Rey’s face lid up as she swung her lightsaber around, making the purple light dance around the large room. Her shining eyes met Kylo’s, looking at him with tears of joy. She finally had her very own lightsaber.

 

\---

 

On Moraband, the trio exited the ship and walked down the long runway towards the menacing palace that towered over them, whispering of death. Rey shivered and moved closer to Kylo, suddenly cold despite the lava bubbling below them in slow, lethal rivers. Knowing more Jedi’s than Sith had purple sabers and now this place, made her anxiety spike.

 

 _It’s the dark side on this planet. It enhances all your fears_ , Kylo explained, sensing her distress. A beautiful flower like her, had nothing to do in a dark and lifeless place like this, Kylo mused. A tight squeeze from her small hand in his, told him that she was listening in. The hand disappeared as quickly as it came, her face again turned into her well-trained cold gaze.

 

Ben walked in front of them in cuffs, but unknown to anyone watching, secretly stayed unlocked thanks to by Rey’s alterations. His saber was neatly clipped on to Rey’s belt, easy to call it to him when the fighting started. Both ‘darksiders’ had their lightsaber’s unclipped and held the hilts in a tight grip, ready to fight if they met resistance once they entered the building.

 

After Rey had showed off her saber in the ship, Ben had meditated for himself, pushing his thoughts of the incoming battle away, so deep that Snoke hopefully wouldn’t see it until it was too late. Now walking into the palace, he again had to calm himself in the Force, citing the Jedi Code internally, as they walked past guards along the way.

 

The large door to the throne room opened and the trio walked inside. On his throne sat the demon, trying to act like a proud father. “My children” the wheezing voice of Snoke rang out, bouncing off the walls. His hands stretched out to embrace his children. Not that the two didn’t know that gesture was _not_ an invitation for a hug. Rey could feel the bile in her throat at the mere sight of him.

 

Kylo and Rey kneeled in front of him, as they linked their bond, protecting one another from Snoke’s prodding. Rey, looked up from her kneeling position as she spoke, “Glorious Leader, the Force is with us. It delivered us Ben Solo into our hands.” She slowly stood up proudly with darkness in her eyes. She needed to get closer to him.

 

Letting the dark pulsate out of her, she let all the hatred for Snoke into her voice, letting him think it was directed at the Jedi instead. “Let me strike this disgusting light-sider down” she pointed at Ben as she held her eyes on Snoke. “Let his blood fuel my hatred”. Snoke’s pleased face eased her, as she took a step towards him.

 

“Let me bathe in his _blood_ ”… another step… Rey acted like a blood crazed acolyte, looking for Snoke’s approval. “I want to hear his screams as I rip his body apart” she snarled… another step… Rey’s eyes were darkening, the blood in her veins fueled with hatred and pounded in her ears. “Grant me this Supreme Leader, grant me this honor for you”… another step…

 

Despite the enormous power she pulled from dark side, the light still roared inside her, like crashing tidal waves, beneath and disguised with the bond. “Grant me this honor Master and I will let nothing stand in our way” … another step… making Snoke believe that killing Ben would be to honor him.

 

The twins were in awe of the amount of control that Rey pulled from the Force and still was able to disguise the light. All Ben felt from Rey was darkness oozing of every pore but Kylo felt the darkness as well as the light inside, hidden but equally as strong. She was fierce as she continued her slow gait towards their enemy. Coaxing Snoke, keeping him fooled till she was close enough.

 

The bond vibrated with immense power. She was close enough now to strike out and reach him. All she needed was the planned distraction. Kylo stood and ignited his saber to point at Ben, making sure it was non-threatening to Snoke. “Kylo my boy, don’t kill the Jedi before Rey gets a taste first”. With the momentarily confusion of what was happening behind her, Rey saw a gap in his mind, as well as defense.

 

Rey dipped inside within a split second. She saw him, how he fed off the dark side, sustaining himself through death and destruction for hundreds of years. Manipulating dark-siders to kill and destroy… and then she saw it! Star Killer Base destroying five Republic planets. Then an entire star system eradicating the Resistance, then several First Order planets. Her eyes widened, _he planned to kill us all_.

 

Snoke only just told Kylo not to kill the Jedi, when Rey was out of his head again. Enraged, her saber hummed to life in an instant, lacerate through Snoke’s ribs. The result was a piercing wail and Snoke hurled Rey almost 60 feet away. Ben had called his saber to him, as soon as Rey had attacked Snoke and now the twins attacked in brutal fierceness, as Rey stumbled to her feet to rejoin the fight.

 

The legendary Darksaber emerged from Snoke’s cloak, as the two attacked with full force, knowing Snoke would be wounded enough to give them an edge. Snoke wheezed and spit curses at his once so faithful apprentice. “You spineless boy… “ pushing the Jedi back. ”Nothing more than…” Snoke had to defend Kylo’s extreme forceful blow to his head.

 

Even wounded, the three force-users were only just equally powerful for the masterful humanoid. Kylo and Rey’s training, as well as Ben’s allowed them to deflect most of Snoke’s Force pushes, as they continued to strike hard and fast at the monster wailing through his pain and rage.

 

Getting the upper hand over Rey, she got pushed back as Kylo attached relentlessly from one side, leaving Ben on the other side of Snoke to strike against his chest. In the last second Snoke managed to push Kylo away, sent him flying, as he turned to Ben with a look that oozed evil.

 

It went so quickly that the missed jab to now Snoke’s arm instead was the only thing Kylo registered, but when Ben fell down, clenching his gut, all air was blown out of Kylo’s lunges. The world stilled as he saw his brother’s face turn white and stumble down the few steps from the throne.

 

Rey just managed to return to the fight, as Ben fell down. She nearly stopped in shock, but the pure rage that rushed through her, let Rey’s roar as she attached with the instinct of a wild animal and calling upon more Force than she’d ever imagine herself to be able to contain.

 

She caught Snoke by surprise as Rey soared through the air in a swift leap, landing right in front of him. Before Snoke even reacted, Rey swung her saber, disarming him and the next swing she took carved Snoke’s deformed head in two. Rey looked into his eyes as they died out, letting the lifeless body tumble down the few stairs from where she stood.

 

Rey turned around in an instant as soon as Snoke fell dead to the ground, quickly rushing to Ben’s side. Kylo still sat on the floor and was in complete chock. His brother was dead and Snoke was gone. The dread and relief was rushing through him. Kylo was finally free but at what cost? Rey’s voice screamed at him, and he shook his head, trying to get back to reality. She must have called him several times.

 

Kylo rushed over to them, realizing Ben wasn’t dead just yet. Rey was cradling Ben, tears streaming down her face, as she cupped his face with one hand and the other holding him over her legs. “Please Ben, please don’t… please please please” she begged him. This couldn’t end like this, not him, not innocent, sweet Ben.

 

Kylo kneeled down in front of his brother. Tears streaming down his cheeks “Ben… brother… I…” Kylo held on to his twin’s hand. The wound didn’t bleed since it cauterizing instantly and with the thin Darksaber, it was minimal in size. But still, Kylo knew no one could survive with a hole through them. This was going to be the end. This was how they would say goodbye. 

 

“I knew… I knew it would end like this. The Force showed me…” he coughed and winched. It hurt to talk, trying to lighten up the mood he joked, “it was fun while… it lasted”. He tried to squeeze Kylo’s hand but failed. He looked at Rey. “I… I’m happy you found… my brother… make peace in … in the galaxy… make peace”. Rey sobbed and shook her head as Ben closed his eyes; it couldn’t end like this… it couldn’t.

 

Rey steeled her mind, suddenly pulling massive amounts of Force energy to her. It made Kylo look up at her and instantly knowing what she was doing, he steeled his mind and started to pull the Force to him as well. Rey removed her hand from Ben’s cheek and placed it over the wound, as Kylo placed his hand on Ben’s back, where the ribs and flesh had been pierced.

 

Ben gasped and screamed in pain, as the Force Healing slowly rebuild the missing rib-bone, mending the vital organs and interwove the flesh again. It was an agonizing pain, but he laid as still as he possibly could, letting Rey and Kylo continued, despite this being a near impossible task.

 

Neither Rey nor Kylo had been trained as a Jedi Healer and they had been foolish enough _not_ to train this skill together, despite the danger they would face. _If_ they had won over Snoke, Kylo would take his place, as Sith tradition dictated and then a simple call to the Med bay would then heal up the wounds they had in no time, no matter the severity of it.

 

However standing over a near dead Jedi could give the entirely wrong impression should anyone enter the chambers. As in: they had betrayed the First Order and killed Snoke. It was the truth but the three knew that Kylo and Rey had to play dark for some time still, if this ploy was going to work. They couldn’t explain why a Jedi was involved with fighting Snoke, if it was in fact between master and apprentice.

 

So Rey and Kylo sat still, pulling the Force to them, pouring down what seem infinite amount of Force. It filled and strained them so hard that their bodies began to tremble. Sweat pebbled over their foreheads as they sat on the cold floor, pouring the healing force into Ben’s wound. It had to work, it just had too, Rey thought to herself.

 

There was no ‘if’ it worked, it _had_ to work. Rey steeled her mind and bared her teeth, as if standing in front of a foe. This enemy however was death and she would not let it claim Ben. Rey’s arm shook as she screamed with the amount of power she forced through her. One final push of what they could manage before they both would pass out from containing too much Force power and the air around them eased with the release of the Force, like smoke slowly disappearing.

 

Rey gasped for air and then lifting her hand. It was only a weak wound now, closed with only a small dark read scab. She looked up in Ben’s face. _Did it work… or did they do something horribly wrong inside him_. Ben’s glassy eyes blinked slowly as he tried to sit up. Kylo’s hand was still on his back for support, as he helped his brother to sit straight.

 

Ben gave a huff, still feeling sore, letting his fingers feel the wound being sealed. He looked at Kylo first, then Rey and started to laugh, both in disbelief and thankful that it actually worked. _It worked_ , Rey sent, _praise the Force, it worked_. All three of them fell into a big hug with arms tangled around each other, laughing and crying.

 

They only sat for a short while, and then the reality hit them. They still had work to do. Kylo stood first, giving his brother a hand. “It’s fine Kylo… It actually don’t even hurt that much” Ben flexed his arm, feeling where the Darksaber had hit. “It kinda feels weird” Ben mused. “A bit like a cramp that is almost over, if that makes any sense”.

 

Rey and Kylo nodded, it kinda did and they were not about to stab themselves to find out just how it felt to be healed by a saber wound. Both of them never thought they could contain that much Force power and had nearly passed out trying to heal Ben. Learning the proper healing technique would be best, Rey thought to herself, not wanting to get into this situation again.

 

She walked over to get the Darksaber hilt. Rey bent down and picked it up, looking at it and feeling it in the palm of her hand. It felt dark to her and during the battle, she had felt Kylo’s shock to see it in Snoke’s hand. Rey shivered, thankful it was over. The monster was dead.

 

Rey looked back at the two brothers. Kylo stood with his hands on Ben’s shoulders, just like she had seen in Kylo’s memories when they played Bounty Hunter. It made her so happy to see the two finally have worked it out after so many years split apart; to forgive and forget the past. To fight alongside each other.  

 

Rey walked back to the two, giving Kylo the Darksaber. Kylo frowned and then understood the gesture through the bond. Kylo nodded and took the saber, clipping his own to his belt. “Now that I have killed Snoke, I will take my rightful place and you will be my consort” looking at Rey, as he explained this, so Ben would know the plan as well.

 

No one but Kylo could have been the one to kill Snoke. Rey hadn’t been in the Order long enough so it would have reeked of a betrayal from the former Jedi. Ben neither, since it would mean Kylo and Rey had taken the Jedi to Snoke’s doorstep and was indirectly to blame for the Supreme Leader’s death.

 

No. Kylo was the one that had killed him, despite what the reality of it was. Kylo Ren, Leader of the Knights of Ren. The strongest Force user besides Snoke and now, the one who would dismantle Snoke from his throne, just as the dark siders had done since the beginning of time.

 

Rey Force flew the cuffs up to Ben’s wrists and made sure they were locked for real this time, just in case anyone would inspect them. She looked at Kylo, to silently ask permission. Kylo gave a gentle smile and nodded. The brothers had already said their goodbyes and Kylo knew how much his little brother needed one last goodbye.

 

Kylo slowly walked the few steps up to the throne and sat down. His face unreadable and his Force signature thrummed powerful in the air. Rey knew that Kylo made himself ready, hiding his light side. She turned to the cuffed twin and gave a sad smile, as tears swelled up in her eyes again.

 

“I couldn’t let you die. I just couldn’t” she whispered, not knowing exactly why she was apologizing. Ben lifted carefully his arms up and around her head so he could hug her, arms long enough to hug around her shoulders. Rey’s folded her arms around him, as she sniffled into his Jedi robes. “I want you to be safe… safe and loved”.

 

Rey looked up into his eyes. Ben was tearing up as well. “Promise me… promise me that you will allow yourself to be loved”. Ben nodded and gave her a smile. She could tell he was lying, so she folded her arms up to cup his cheeks. “Ben, you are an amazing man. You are loving and caring and kind. You deserve happiness in your life”.

 

Ben gave her a tight squeeze with his face in her hair. Trying to tell her how he would always love her, but words failed him. Ben gave her soft hair a kiss and lifted his arms back over her head. Rey dried her eyes away of tears and looked at him. “Be well, Ben Solo… and may the Force be with you”.

 

Rey looked at him and knowingly nodded. Ben nodded back; it was time. One last glance at his big brother, nodding a farewell to him, he walked away from the throne with Rey by his side. Her facial expression changed into an icy glare looking, as Rey clipped Ben’s saber into her belt.

 

They stopped midways in the room. Then Rey looked around, “about here will do” she agreed with herself. Rey looked up at the identical face of her future husband and took a deep breath as Ben kept his eyes on her. Then, Rey closed her fist and _rammed_ into his face, causing Ben to stumble and fall to the ground…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggles… I know, it’s kinda mean to end it here, but the next chapter half written already ;)
> 
> Rey’s comparison to a prized Pylat bird: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pylat_bird 
> 
> The planet Moraband http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Moraband 
> 
> It took – from how I’m reading this – Darth Maul 4 days of deep meditation to assembly his double-bladed lightsaber http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Maul%27s_lightsaber 
> 
> Why purple color (besides the mix of blue and red) - A Force user affiliated with Jedi’s, then Sith, then back to Jedi’s. Thought it was fitting as he also had a purple lightsaber http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kyp_Durron 
> 
> The Darksaber came from Star Wars Rebels, one I haven’t seen myself but heard about it and did a little research on it for this :) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darksaber  
> The Darksaber intrigued me when I heard about it and when I was molding over the fight with Snoke. It hit me that this saber was the perfect illustration of Snoke’s inner darkness, just as Kylo Ren’s saber in the movie represents his inner turmoil.
> 
> Yes, the way Rey disarms Snoke and slices up his face is just like Rey’s awesome move where she gives Kylo a facial in the TFA ^^ 
> 
> Force Healing and yes, perhaps I didn’t stick entirely to the concept but I imagine both Kylo and Rey being more of a fighter than leaning up against Jedi Healer powers, so this skill would be raw and untrained at best… good thing they have a powerful and nearly endless spring of Force power to draw from :P http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_healing 
> 
> Common knowledge I hope, that the Sith back in the hay days used to kill off their master and take their place. It was wildly known and accepted, as the dark side valued power as part of their Sith Code:  
> Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.  
> Through Passion I gain Strength.  
> Through Strength I gain Power.  
> Through Power I gain victory.  
> Through victory my chains are Broken.  
> The Force shall free me.  
> If that’s not enough to convince you, then I hope this will: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sith_Master/Legends the quote that comes first kinda says it all ^^ you have an apprentice, but you also assume they will try and kill you, keeping the dark side wielders strong (survival of the fittest). I know that they don’t use the Sith titles and perhaps because Snoke is so hungry for power, that he tries to eradicate that particular trait, as if that would keep him on his cold, uncomfortable chair forever ^^
> 
> Sheesh, that was a lot of notes 0.0


	10. Rise of the new order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke defeated, so what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters get longer and longer, hope that is okay :) And this story is writing ahead of me, so I had to add one chapter for the end and one extra for an epilogue (half of which is already written so it shouldn’t take too long before I can post those two last pieces as well ^^ )
> 
> Thank you for your patience with me as well as comments and woohoo: over 100 kudos :D

 

When Dopheld Mitaka first had been assigned to Moraband, he thought himself lucky. No more near-death encounters with the erratic Kylo Ren or the always threatening looks from General Hux, which almost had Dopheld wet himself… more times than he actually wanted to admit to himself.

 

Now however, it would seem like it wasn’t luck but rather the galaxy itself that was out to get him, since Mitaka was being summoned to the throne room. _Not_ by the Supreme Leader, but by the ominous Kylo Ren himself. Anxiety had built up on the long walk there and when the door swooshed open, Mitaka’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

 

A cuffed man in Jedi robes and a bruised face, sat terrified on the floor a good length away from the Throne. Mitaka could relate to this enemy, as he himself most likely was shaking just as much as the man on the floor. The next thing he saw was Snoke’s mangled body, lifeless sprayed over the floor.

 

The wide eyed First Order employee looked slowly and fearfully up. On the throne non other than Kylo Ren. Standing at his side was the newest Knight, that he couldn’t remember the name off. Her face was cold as ice and her stare enough for the nervous servant to look down again.

 

He knew before arriving on Moraband, that servants had to enter the room, walk the long way up to the throne and bow, so Mitaka did just that. It was only when he was close enough to the throne and bowed down, Mitaka noticed it. A good half of Snoke’s head was a few feet from the rest of the body.

 

 _Kylo, if you don’t speak soon, the poor boy is going to piss himself_ , Rey tried to hold her face cold and harsh, but she felt so sorry for the poor thing trembling below them. “Summon my knights and General Hux on the Finalizer. I wish to speak with them”. Mitaka bowed deeply and tried to half run out of the room, he only managed to get to the Jedi, when Kylo froze him with the Force.

 

“Did I _dismiss_ you, Dopheld?” he said in a teasing voice. _See, now you’re just playing with the poor lad,_ her emotions were both sympathy and now slightly amused. The trembling man tried to turn but couldn’t. Vomit threatened to exit his body, as he waited for Kylo Ren’s judgment over this slip-up.

 

But no punishment came and his body could move once more. Mitaka turned around and bowed low again. “I need you to take this _Jedi_ ” he nodded cold at his twin, “down to the jail cells”. Kylo paused and then continued “but make sure he is not harmed.” Kylo leaned forward and stared intensely at Mitaka with a wolfish grin. “We can’t have our most valuable bargaining chip harmed now can we”.

 

Dopheld Mitaka was sure that seeing that vicious smile on Kylo Ren’s face scared him even more than to see the knight angry. _No, not knight anymore but the Supreme Leader_. Mitaka bowed again, as the Jedi slowly rose up. “Yes Supreme Leader” Kylo Ren’s wicked, satisfied grin gave Mitaka chills down his back. “You are dismissed Dopheld”. Mitaka bowed again and took the terrified Jedi around his arm. He needed to get out of there.

 

Ben had kept up his terrified look and continued to force his body to shake emulating uncontrollable fear for Kylo Ren. Once outside of the throne room, Ben looked with wide, scared eyes at the already terrified Dopheld. “It was horrible… he… he killed him” Ben swallowed visibly. “My fallen brother has indeed become dark” he shook his head and looked down defeated.

 

Dopheld Mitaka knew of the sith legends, that the apprentice would overthrow the master. Even if the titles from those days wasn’t used in the First Order, who in their right mind would ever say anything against such powerful Force user. Mitaka shook his head, hoping that the gossip from the Finalizer were true, that the woman beside him had indeed tamed him. Otherwise the leadership would go from bad to worse under his rule.

 

Back in the Throne room Rey and Kylo sighed of relief. That was one part, now the next one. Hoping that Rey’s charm and what she saw in in Snoke’s mind would be enough. Otherwise they would look at an internal revolt, if several of them didn’t acknowledge Kylo’s new rule. _The things I saw, all that death_ , Rey shook her head disturbed. Kylo nodded; _unbelievable we all followed that monster for so long_.

 

A message on the throne’s nearly hidden display, let Kylo know that the knights and General Hux were assembled in the holo room onboard the Finalizer. “Good, start the transmission”. The light flickered on and for the first time Kylo saw this from the other side. Hux and his knights were smaller than Nexu cubs on the floor before him.

 

Kylo addressed them calm and with authority; “General and Knights. Today I evoked a dark-side tradition, eons old. To smite down my master” Kylo gestured down below his feet, knowing they would be able to see the corpse laying there, “so that the strongest will prevail and a better world rebuild in the wake of the old one.” The knights and Hux was visibly shocked.

 

His voice got filled with resentment. “I _killed_ him when I discovered that Snoke was going to use the new Star Killer Base not to destroy a _few_ planets, but to annihilate _entire_ star systems. That not only did he intend to exterminate the Resistance and republic, but also destroying First Order planets where you, his most _faithful_ servants have people to protect and to care for.

 

There was a murmur amongst the knights. General Hux stood still, though it was clear to see the flicker of panic for the exact planet Hux feared. “I hope I have proven my loyalty to _you_ and to the First Order and that you will support my decision, as I ascend to the throne as Supreme Leader, with Rey as my consort.” Rey as consort eased both the knights and Hux, seeing as she had been a good influence on him.

 

“I wish for the General to accompany me and my consort to a neutral planet to meet with the Alliance and Resistance. We will make sure a peace treaty is signed _and_ upheld”. General Hux spoke up, his voice slightly unsteady “forgive me, but how are we going to accomplish that, when even the Sup… Snoke couldn’t achieve it?”

 

Kylo looked directly at Hux, “because my friend, Snoke never intended to let anyone surrender, he never wanted peace, only death. I saw this in his mind. All those deaths would feed him through the dark side, sustaining his lifespan. He never cared for the Order. It was only as a means to his own selfish end” Kylo looks softened, knowing just how hard it would be for Armitage to realize.

 

Hux stumbled. _It couldn’t be, the supreme leader was wise, he… he always … Hux had faith in Snoke, in the vision of a peaceful galaxy under the First Order_. Hux felt dizzy, somehow deep down, knowing that there was truth to it. “Armitage” Kylo’s voice was gentle, like he spoke to a scared child. Hux looked up with horror in his eyes.

 

“I always wondered why Snoke wouldn’t allow me to be close to him. As soon as I got stronger in the Force, he sent me away, to train, to do his bidding, but he always kept me at a distance. I never thought of it until I looked into his mind. I was the only one powerful enough to find his secrets. That’s why he sent me away, to make sure he could continue to fool us all.”

 

Kylo continued in a slow, deep and comforting tone. “Rey wanted to show her allegiance to Snoke and the Order, so she asked that we captured my twin brother, the Jedi Ben Solo, so that she could slay him at Snoke’s feet as the ultimate sacrifice both for her and me as well… However, when we arrived with the Jedi in cuffs, I sensed Snoke’s betrayal to the Order”.

 

Hux stood with unsteady legs as he listened to Kylo explain it all, like they were having a private conversation. Too shocked over this revelation that Hux completely forgot about the knights besides him. Rey made sure to mirror Kylo’s expressions throughout the entire conversation, as she now beamed all her compassion towards Hux, easing him and calming him what little she could from a distance.

 

 “I will not allow the galaxy to be held hostage by a man hell-bent on extinguishing every single lifeform in the galaxy. That is why he now lies dead at my feet and I sit on his throne… _My_ throne” he corrected himself. “I have never wavered in my loyalty to the First Order or to you: my friend” he looked at Hux, “and my brethren” looking over on his knights.

 

The knights kneeled in respect to their new Supreme Leader. Hux looked over at them a bit confused at the new situation and still trying to adjust. Then he bowed down as well. Kylo stopped them, “there is no need for this when we are alone. You are all my closest allies and friends and you will all help me in rebuilding what Snoke tried to destroy”.

 

“General, if you would, please rendezvous with us on Moraband. From here we will take our captive Ben Solo and exchange him for smoother peace talk. I know my mother well enough that she will let no harm come to her light-sider son and as the tip of the spear in the Resistance, she will make the rest of them bow... It would seem to capture Ben Solo were indeed beneficial after all” Kylo gave them a slight smile, as he leaned back on his throne.

 

Kylo looked up at Rey standing next to him, “good thing we have the exact coordinates for the Base” Rey gave a devilish and victorious smile, which made the knights grin. Knowing the Resistance had to surrender to the First Order now, when their Jedi turned dark-sider knew all of the Resistance bases locations and had their most important Jedi captive.

 

“Ren… pardon, Supreme Leader” Hux started, “shall I arrange for the First Order to be informed of this … change in leadership” coming to adjust to the situation, Hux was still the same, eager to please and with flawless efficiency to serve the First Order as well as the Supreme Leader.

 

“That will not be necessary; I will make the proper arrangements and send it out myself.” Kylo nodded, “you are all dismissed”. They bowed as the holo flickered out. Hux left to make the proper arrangements for his journey seeing as peace treaties could take weeks, he needed to be thoroughly prepared.

 

Rey looked down on Kylo, _so, what to say to the First Order? Perhaps make them understand and then soothe them? Make them want you as their leader, yes?_ Kylo smile widened as she spoke. _You are an amazing woman, you know that_. She tilted her head, confused.

 

 _You already thought of that the entire First Order personnel have a fear of me,_ then _thinking of the gossip with you taming me, how we can use it to make them like me with indirectly telling them how_ this _will make their lives easier with you by my side_ and _including how Snoke wanted them all dead_. Kylo shook his head amused, _you really thought of everything didn’t you_.

 

Rey frowned, _well yes… what else would you have done?_ She tried to copy his deep voice; _‘I’m the boss now, fear me minions’_. Kylo sniggered as he took her around the waist and placed her across his lap. _Well that’s what Snoke did… and what all dark-siders do_. Rey placed her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

_Well you are not just_ anybody _. You are the one that will bring peace; that will finish what your grandfather started_. Kylo felt a surge of pride and joy, kissing her deeply as he held her tight around her tiny waist. _I love you so much Starlight… I love you too Kylo_ , she broke from the kiss and looked into his eyes, beaming all her love and affection over the bond. Kylo sighed content. They did it, they finally did it.

 

The peace treaty was a lesser problem to deal with now that they had Ben on their side and they themselves were on the galaxies side, not just the First Order. His knights and Hux all knew that no one could topple Kylo from the throne, especially with Rey by his side. Thankful that they could win the Knights and Hux over with reasoning alone.

 

Kylo gave her a small tap on her thigh to get her off again, _all right we need to send out a message to contact my mother._ Rey stood and took the same place again besides him. _Perhaps call your mother first. They have spy network to intercept the First Order’s transmissions. She will want to hear this from you first_ , Rey advised him.

 

Knowing she was right, Kylo sent for his brother again and a normal sized holo. The throne room holo didn’t work on the Resistance long scanners, so they had to get one to show all three of them, to make sure their mother could see them all and not just Kylo.

 

 _Do you still remember my mother’s private holo frequency?_ Kylo asked, hoping they didn’t have to contact the office and talk to strangers that would take them as hostile. That would not end well if they did that. Kylo was pretty sure his uncle didn’t have much good to say about his disowned nephew now that Kylo had captured _one_ and corrupted _another_ of his star pupils.

 

 _Yes, it’s_ … the door slid open and Mitaka came in, with Ben slugging against his arm. They could faintly hear his voice from the distance of the room’s length. “Please don’t leave me here with them. They are going to kill me, I heard them talk about it when they took me… please… please don’t …” the voice trailed off when they were too close.

 

Mitaka bowed low and presented the holo, not daring to move, Rey walked down like she was flowing down the steps. She folded her hands around Mitaka’s that held the holo, he looked up in chock over this soft and kindhearted touch. His frightful eyes met Rey’s warm and loving eyes. “Thank you Dopheld” she said in a soft voice. 

 

He shuddered, not knowing how to proses this sudden kindness. Rey took the holo with one hand and the other lifted up to his forehead and spoke inside his head. _You don’t need to be afraid of me Dopheld, I will you no harm. You are safe with me and your new Supreme Leader will protect you from harm._

 

Mitaka blinked and swallowed, as Rey left his head again “you will only remember that you feel safe now, but you won’t remember I told you so”. Mitaka blinked drowsy and repeated slowly “I will only remember that I feel safe now, but not that you told me so”.

 

“You may go now Dopheld” Rey said tenderly, as she turned and walked up the stairs to take her place next to a smirking Kylo Ren. _Cut it out Kylo_ , she huffed _, I feel sorry for him_. Kylo tried to hide his smile. _I’m not saying anything_. _Now… let’s call your future mother-in-law, shall we._ Rey couldn’t help but grin at that. with Mitaka gone, they called the private comm.

 

The beep was excruciating long. Ben had been placed in front of Rey on his knees, just in case someone was watching with Leia or came into the Throne room. Leia Organa’s body appeared with the sizzling blue lights. “BEN… NO, how…” Kylo held up a hand to stop her. “Mother, I have a proposition to make. I have killed Snoke to take his place and wish for a peaceful galaxy.”

 

Leia was utterly confused. Not only had her son gone on this mission of his to ‘find out where the Force took him’. Claiming he was helping his brother and his ex-girlfriend… that was now his twin’s girlfriend… it was confusing enough but Leia had believed him. She just didn’t expect Ben to run into a trap or whatever this was.

 

The stoic General was replaced by their concerned mother and the trio knew that now the mother had stepped aside for the General to talk. “I’m listening” said the stoic General. Kylo took a deep breath, “the Jedi Ben Solo will be offered back unharmed as a peace offering as a show of good faith. My consort and I, in the company of General Hux will agree to meet on neutral grounds of your choosing.”

 

“Should you or the Republic lay a trap however, then _know_ that the First Order has a super weapon that can destroy entire star systems within hours.” Kylo let that one sink in before continuing. “Furthermore, seeing as you General might be of a disadvantage in power, I would suggest that you be accompanied by the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker so that both Resistance and Alliance personnel feel more at ease.”

 

When Kylo mentioned Luke, the stoic general widened her eyes for a split second before she regained her composure. As a mother, she knew how Kylo _hated_ his uncle when he left them for Snoke. Suggesting his Uncle could only mean that the hatred had ceased and therefore this was _not_ a trap but indeed a possibility for peace.

 

“As for the numbers of Alliance members to accompany you in this, I will allow the Alliance to take three members of their own choosing as well for this peace talk. If you so choose to take the Jedi Master with you General, I will also allow one other high-ranking officer of your own choosing, as well as a pilot.” Kylo knew his mother would catch that reference too.

 

“Very well, I will send out coordinates as soon as I have been in contact with the Alliance” Leia’s voice was cold as it always were when she was in her General-mode, but the twins both knew that she had caught on with the Luke comment. They had learned many, many years ago, never to underestimate their mother’s intellect.

 

The holo flickered out and Rey gently tapped Ben on the shoulder to get him standing up and away from the throne. They would have to address the First Order now and she would prefer _not_ to make a show out of Ben’s captivity. Kylo nodded to Rey at that thought, agreeing, as Ben sat down on the ground still cuffed and silent.

 

Sitting tall and commanding on the throne, the giant holo started and Kylo addressed the entire First Order with authority in his voice. “All of First Order personnel. I have killed Supreme Leader Snoke and taken his place, with Knight Rey by my side.” He gestured to Rey standing beside him. “She will be my consort and equal in leadership.”

 

“You may all wonder why I would show such disloyalty to murder the Supreme Leader, but I tell you right now; my loyalty is to all of you! To your _families_ back home, to those you _care_ for. Snoke secretly planned to destroy entire star systems, including our own, so I killed him in loyalty to the First Order. Our goal is peace across the galaxy and we _will_ succeed… Long live the First Order.”

 

The transmission flickered out. Rey stood silently reaching out endlessly with the Force, trying to hear the voices that received their message. She always had a long reach in the Force, but after the fight with Snoke and the healing of Ben, her strength and reach seemed to be infinite when she focused.

 

Tears of joy filled her eyes, “I can hear them”, she chocked. “They are happy… comforted with this deliverance of Snoke and with a hope for a better future”. Rey was elated to feel that the people that she was now leading with Kylo was happy and content. That they felt joy and freedom.

 

Kylo took her hand and tangled his fingers with hers. _I can hear them too_. Feeling somewhat guilty that he didn’t think to care for the individuals but only to make peace for the greater good. Rey turned to him “that doesn’t matter, what matters is that you _do_ care, that you want _peace_ ” she smiled reassuring to him.

 

Their little moment was interrupted by Ben’s voice “sooo, when are we going. This floor is kinda cold to sit on” Kylo and Rey chuckled. “We are leaving in a few hours, as soon as Hux gets here. But we can get ready and get something to eat while we wait” Kylo answered, knowing he could excuse feeding his brother for the sake of not angering the Resistance by mistreating the prisoner.

 

In the lavish dining room, Ben’s cuffs came off when delicious food and fresh fruits were served. The droid’s complaining beeps as to why the prisoner should be un-cuffed were answered by Rey “because R2-Q4, he is a key component to the peace treaty and if we do not respect our guest, then there will be no peace”.

 

The droid seemed satisfied and rolled back to its business. Rey smiled as it rolled on, and then turned as the two brothers sniggered and shaking their heads. Since only Kylo’s head was open to Rey, she settled for his mind to find an answer to this amusement.

 

 _You are so sweet and caring it makes all of us look bad, Starlight_ , he laughed over the bond. _Well that’s just tells me that you two have the emotional equivalent of a shallow pond. Not my problem,_ she huffed. They ate while they went through the upcoming peace treaty, where their mother would pick to meet and how to handle the situation so Hux didn’t find out what they had been up to all along.

 

When General Hux arrived on Moraband the four of them took off in Kylo’s luxury ship. Kylo was thankful that it didn’t have a jail cell but only a three extra suites, all with their own fresher. He didn’t relish putting his brother in a cramped jail cell for nearly a whole day of travel. Rey was already busy outside Ben’s temporary chamber.

 

Rey modified the door to stay open, then modified a few electronic laser beams and placed them in the doorway; creating five make-shift jail cell bars from top to bottom. The switch to turn it off was placed in Rey and Kylo’s room.  Rey stood up looking proud, as the white angry beams buzzed to life in front of Ben’s only exit.

 

Rey dusted her hands clean in a satisfied manner. “This should do the trick” she turned proud of her engineering skills still being put to good use. Hux stood behind her, perplexed why she wouldn’t just cuff the Jedi or let a droid set the bars up. Unknowingly he had lifted an eyebrow and Rey couldn’t help grin at him. “Just because I now am the consort of the Supreme Leader, doesn’t mean I can’t get my hands dirty”

 

Hux was taken aback by this statement. Surely anyone else would take advantage of being in such a position and let minions do the job. _But then again_ , Hux tilted his head slightly, Rey had proven time and time again to be a valuable asset to the First Order and to see how she would humble herself to the lowest of tasks was worth his admiration.

 

Rey pretended not to have read his mind, as she packed the tools away in the box on the floor. “I don’t fancy myself being sliced open in my sleep if the prisoner should escape his cuffs” she stood again and looked at Hux. “This way I am sure that the three of us are safe from a vengeful Jedi.”

 

Rey gave Hux a playful grin “seeing as I was going to cut him open in front of Snoke, I would like to make absolutely sure that he…” nodding in the direction of the humming beams, “don’t repay that favor in full while we sleep” she winked at Hux and padded him lightly on his shoulder as she passed him.

 

Hux was left standing dizzy. Her reasoning was sound of cause, though he was _thoroughly_ grateful that the two powerful Force users were on his side. Seeing how Rey was willing to gut Kylo’s twin just like that, without the slightest of conscience, was enough to make his stomach turn. Clever, powerful and _ruthless_. That was the Supreme Leader’s Consort in a Tekka-nut shell, Hux thought.

 

The evening and night went on smoothly. Ben meditated on the soft bed, Hux read up on his data pad for new information rolling in from the Finalizer and the two lovers laid entangled in each other’s arms, letting the bond vibrate with the Force to gear them up for the meeting ahead.

 

 _I’m still mad that you won’t fuck me, just because your brother and Hux are onboard_ , she teased. Of cause she understood why; the thought of Ben hearing them… it would be awful of them, flaunting their happiness in his vicinity. Hux however, Rey didn’t mind. He knew that Rey was devoted to Kylo and knew they were lovers.

 

 _I’m a very jealous man Starlight_. Kylo hugged her closer. _I won’t share you with anyone… not even by letting them hear you_. She hummed her appreciation for his love and devotion for her. _You’re sweet_ ; she kissed his chest lightly and nuzzled into his embrace. Then a thought occurred to her…

 

 _Well if you’re not going to touch me, then I have to get my enjoyment otherwise_ , she said with a sing-song voice. Kylo frowned, _what do you mean_ , he warned, not liking how that sounded. Rey’s suggestive smile told him what she was up to, as the same time he felt her fingers tugging his pants down _. Oh._

 

 _I know I can be quite loud Love, but I thoroughly enjoy giving this to you as well, so lay on your back please_. Kylo did as asked, his heart beating faster. Her delicate hands on his half-hard cock, made him suck in air. _Oh Starlight_ , his head fell back into the pillows.

 

Her tongue twirled around him as she slowly engulfed him all the way down, feeling him grow in her mouth. She kept down, massaging his cock with her wet tongue, making Kylo gasp for air. _Oh Starlight… Oh Maker I love you…_ His hands found her hair and tangled his long fingers into her locks.

 

When he got completely hard, Rey had to retrieve up as she began to choke. _Starlight please… please stay down…_ he implored, lost in the pleasure she was giving him. She smiled around his hard girth, _if I do that, I might choke… you are too big for me_ , she teased, continuing to bob up and down, making her tongue rub along his length.

 

The idea of fully engulfing him however hard it may be, still made her wet and the fact that he didn’t command it of her but begged, only added to her affection and desire. Rey decided to give it a go, relaxing in her throat and tilting her head slightly up towards his stomach, letting the head hit below her gag reflex.

 

Kylo groaned as his hands tightened in her hair, gently thrusting upwards. She could hear him over the bond, feel how she gave him more pleasure than he’d ever thought possible. Spurred on by that, she whispered over the bond, _fuck my mouth Master_ , oozing all her want for him over the bond.

 

He choked and then gripped her head firmly, thrusting upwards as he panted and moaned. His moans was luckily not loud enough for their guests to hear but _oh_ , it was the sweetest music in her ears. She could feel him poking around over the bond, making sure he wasn’t too rough with her.

 

That sweet, sweet man. Completely lost in pleasure and about to come and still he had to make sure she was okay. _Please come in me Master… let me taste you Kylo_. Despite this lustful act, it was filled with love and affection on both sides. Rey felt a tingle in her hot center, like ghostly fingers drawing through her wet lips.

 

 _Kylo… oh please…_ he was using the Force _that bastard_. How in the galaxy he found the strength to simultaneously enjoy his approaching orgasm and _still_ pleasure her, was beyond her. _You… you have to be quite Starlight… can you… can you do that for me… ohhh Force you are so good_. She swirled her tongue up and flicked the frenulum, knowing that to be his sweet spot.

 

 _I’ll be quiet Love, I promise_. The ghostly fingers stared to pound into her as another finger flicked her swollen nub, making her insides like liquid fire. Rey couldn’t help herself, she flicked his sweet spot like possessed and as he came, so did she.

 

Kylo only had one hand in her hair, the other one keeping his mouth from groaning too loud. _Oh Gods… oh sweet Rey… yes… oh yes, swallow it baby, please swallow it_. Rey gladly did, enjoying his elated state when she did. Loving him for the fact that he treated her to an orgasm of her own, muffled by his cock, despite his earlier refusal.

 

Rey hoped that she wasn’t too loud and Kylo eased her, _you weren’t Sweetheart, don’t worry_. She got up to fetch a damp cloth to wipe him clean. She looked seductively at him, as she slowly stroked his flaccid cock. _I don’t think you can wake it up again so soon, you wicked girl_. Rey gave him a wink and gave the area one more look over and made it out into the fresher.

 

She quickly rejoined Kylo in bed and snuggled into his embrace, as he folded the covers over them both. He kissed the top of her head and tugged his arms a little more tightly around her, making her purr satisfied. _You are horrible, you know that Starlight_. Rey giggled and nuzzled into his bare chest. _I know… I love you_. Kylo smiled, _I love you too_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be funny if Dopheld Mitaka was to be assigned on Moraband, just because he is a poor little lamb ^^ 
> 
> The “feed of death of millions” is extremely, extremely rare in the Star Wars universe. An emperor in the storyline once did this (don’t want to spoil this one, just in case anyone reads/plays a game where this will be a *gasp* moment, just trust me, it can happen ;) ). Seeing as Snoke isn’t human but only described as humanoid and been around with the Empire and Darth Vader, I thought it would be awesome if Snoke turned out to be this total villain that didn’t even care for his own people either, but only saw them as healthy snacks = better excuse to kill him as well :P
> 
> Wanted to use the saying “that is the case in a nutshell” so I had to find a nut that fit ^^ (another than the nut I used in ‘Matt The Ignorant Radar Technician’) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tekka_nut


	11. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace treaty and wrapping the story up… plus Reylo smuff (smut + fluff) ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is “only” 3300+ words, but I hope you will find this ending perfect none the less. 
> 
> Love you guys <3 
> 
> And I hope when you have read this chapter to its end you can see why I called this chapter what I did :)

 

They departed the large ship on the seemingly deserted planet. General Organa, Jedi master Luke Skywalker and a high ranking officer stood under a pavilion set up with a large square table in the middle of it. Apparently they had been the first to arrive.

 

Droids buzzing around with documents, unloading crates with customary gifts and setting up spiced wine and fruits. One thing the twin’s mother was good at was the diplomatic missions. Always knowing the customary expectations or special clothes to wear as not to offend certain species.

 

General Hux walked next to Supreme Leader Ren, as Rey walked in front with the Jedi in tow, shackled and defeated. What Hux couldn’t see, was Ben looking at his mother and uncle, swiftly winking with a secret smile and the next moment it was gone, replaced by a sad and crushed expression again.

 

Rey’s hidden smile was just enough crocked in the side of her lips that General Organa noticed. The mother of cause pretend not to have seen anything, but relaxed much more, knowing that both Rey and her other son was on their side again.

 

Hux’s cold expression was equivalent to General Organa’s icy stare over the table. “General” Hux greeted, always remembering his manners first as a prominent member of the First Order. Leia quirked her lip of the amusing short conversation “General” she greeted back, mirroring Hux’s attempt on being civil.

 

Rey played her part well, as she tugged roughly at Ben’s shackles. “I expect this Jedi to be stowed away in your ship General”, she sneered to Hux’s great satisfaction. “I do not wish to have this light-sider prancing around un-cuffed in my vicinity”.

 

General Organa nodded politely, pointing to the ship and let Ben be towed along with C-3P0. “Oh master Ben, what a dreadful way of behavior. I do hope you haven’t suffered any illnesses. My circuits would burn out should you die on us, I am sure of it”, the overwhelmed droid led the way into the ship’s bay area and the two disappeared from sight.

 

Kylo and Rey kept their cold gaze on the three Republic envoys, standing sentry. They knew they couldn’t talk openly because of Hux and the extra Resistance member, so instead they stood silently, waiting for the Alliance emissaries to arrive.

 

Time wise it took less than a standard hour for the Alliance to arrive but it had felt like an eternity for the six people, standing on either side of the long table. When the Alliance joined the table with caution and after a reassuring look from General Organa and Luke Skywalker, they could finally start the peace treaty.

 

Kylo knew, he had to be strong, imposed and dark to keep up his role, so he spoke before the Alliance had a chance to start. “I have summoned you all here to discuss _and_ sign a peace treaty.” The alliance members felt insulted already of his brazen choice of words.

 

Now they are mad because they think we will trick them into slavery, Rey sent. Well good thing they get insulted at least, that way Hux is pleased and we keep up appearance. While they spoke over the bond, Luke’s gaze flickered over to the two dark-siders. As if he could sense they were using the Force for a private conversation.

 

 _Kylo, did you just see_ … Rey looked straight ahead, not giving anything away about their private conversation. _Yes I did. He must have felt it_. _Good thing we kept from using the bond for direct talk in front of Snoke then._ Luke’s demeanor was softened, when he felt their Force signature humming with both light and dark.

 

 _Wait, your uncle didn’t know! Ben said that he had to lie to Luke when he trained for the fight with Snoke_. Rey could feel Kylo go through his thoughts. If he didn’t know or suspect, then Luke _had_ to have been royally pissed off that Rey abandoned them for the dark and hurting Ben, Leia and Han like that. _Well I am pretty sure my uncle can feel our Force signatures in both light and dark. That at least should calm him._

 

 _And I know why Ben didn’t tell Luke. He wouldn’t have believed Ben_ or _my mother if they told him and guaranteed it was wasn’t a trap. He is stubborn like that,_ Kylo sent. Rey couldn’t help a small smile. _Yes he is, but hey, this_ _should at least make it easier for your mother_. _She and your uncle are just as close as you and Ben are, so I’m glad he finally figured it out_ , Rey sent joyfully, caring for them as she put the whole ‘lying about another twin’ behind her.

 

\---

 

It took six days of Hux screaming at the Resistance, the Alliance shouting at Hux and Leia Organa trying to sooth the conversation over and over. Rey and Kylo only spoke when needed but when they spoke, everyone listened, mostly out of fear what the dark-siders could do to them if they didn’t.

 

Luke, clearly relieved to have found out the truth, didn’t say a single word during the peace negotiations. He stood sentry at his sisters side, calm and collected as always. Kylo send out a seeking wave of the Force, checking up on his twin in the ship. Each time comforted by Ben’s medicating and calm state of mind.

 

Rey hid her knowledge of this from Kylo, letting him worry for his brother and think she didn’t notice. Her sweet, sweet dark-sider, how she loved everything about him. Another shouting battle ripped Rey from her daydreams. Rey sighed and looked at the red faced Hux that now … again… was livid with some accusation of the First Order. Insult Hux fine, but if you insulted his precious Order hell broke loose. 

 

Finally after countless of planets divided, trade routes ruefully agreed on, resourses exchanged thoruhg out the galaxy for the benefit of all, the last thing on their list was Star Killer Base. Kylo desided to let Rey speak, letting her charm the envoys. She spoke with great knowledge on warfare; how peace would be upheld and the prospect of dangers unknown.

 

In the end the Alliance themselves suggested that it would _not_ be destroyed. Proposing that the activation code were to be divided into three pieces between General Organa, the leader from their Galactic Senate and the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

 

That way, should there ever be a foreign threat beyond the three parts of the peace treaty, they would have to work together and agree of a war action before using the weapon. This way, the Alliance envoys explained, would ensure that the peace would be upheld even if a fourth party should be involved.

 

Kylo had to bite his cheek till he tasted blood. Otherwise he would have laughed at the Alliance envoys. Rey had managed to enchant the diplomats so much, that she and Kylo didn’t even have to ask for anything. The Alliance suggested it themselves, leaving them with a feeling that the First Order bowed to _their_ demands.

 

Once again Rey went above and beyond what Kylo thought possible. His Rey, his enchanting, loving Rey had ensured peace throughout the galaxy. Not even the slightest bit unhappy that it wasn’t him and him alone that finished what his grandfather started. Rey looked at him and beamed happily. _We did it together Love_ , she ensured him.

 

Kylo tipped her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips, not caring that it would be a sign of weakness to enemies. _To Hells with them_ , Kylo thought. The peace treaty was signed and the galaxy was freed from Snoke’s evil corruption. As their lips met, the Alliance envoy’s gasped. Seeing the dark-sider show such compassion towards the young woman, was the last thing they expected.

 

Kylo turned to the gasping envoy with a slight smile. “Just because I belong to the dark, doesn’t mean I don’t relish in the delights of the light”. He gave them a wink and he turned to Rey again; intertwined fingers with her, as they left with Hux in tow. Leaving the diplomats utterly confused and Leia Organa smirking.

 

\---

 

Once back on the Finalizer, Hux began the promised evaluation of the troopers. A promise that Rey and Kylo already had talked about beforehand. That the troopers taken from their families, would be reunited with them if possible, as well as a promise to dismiss them, should they wish to leave the First Order. With Kylo saving their home planets and Rey as his advising consort, most had chosen to stay and keep in touch with their newly found families.

 

Rey and Kylo met with the knights as soon as they boarded the Finalizer, knowing Kylo had to teach them in the Force from a different perspective. He stood before them with a serious expression. “Knights… brothers… I ask of you to be honest with me. Know that no consequence will befall you today if you speak the truth”.

 

The knights confused agreed with nods, waiting for Kylo to continue. “Would you, that I didn’t care for you? That I only sought my own power and domination over the galaxy? Not caring for the protection of your loved ones?” Kylo looked over each and every one of his knights.

 

They all stumbled over each other to agree that they of cause would prefer a devoted Leader, one that didn’t burn their home planets, thankful that their families and friends were safe thanks to him. Kylo only nodded at their statements, taking his time to speak again. “Isn’t caring a part of the light side? Is it not what Jedi’s are taught?”

 

The training room went completely silent. Rey could sense their fears of the Supreme Leader for their weakness in the light. Kylo still had a stern expression but softened it a little. “Snoke wanted to exterminate the light in me and now, knowing what I know… If I was completely dark, I would not have blinked twice at the extinction of your home planets”.

 

There was a chill in the air as the knights slowly realized that Snoke might have succeeded if it hadn’t been for Kylo… and most likely Rey’s positive influence on him. “I have meditated greatly over this and found that the Force is more powerful if you embrace it as a whole. Like a human being capable of both murdering their enemies, as well as hugging your friends or little sister when you get home” Kylo looked at Dohax, remembering his devotion to his little sister.

 

Dohax looked down, embarrassed. The Jedi’s he had hated so much hadn’t been right, but neither had the knights in seeking only the dark side. As if Kylo could sense his train of thought, he continued “if you suppress one part of your humanity it might seem like its gone, but in reality you can risk it overwhelming you at the worst possible time. That is why I want to train you, my knights, to be stronger in the Force. To embrace all of the Force’s gifts instead of only a piece of it”.

 

The knights nodded, seeing sense in what their leader spoke of. “I don’t expect you to be half Jedi and half Sith, as ones personality is unique, there will always be variations of alignments, but I do expect you to train, to learn and grown in my training and the Force”. Smiles across the knights showed him that they agreed and accepted this.

 

Rey swung out her double-bladed saber “well knights, let us give you a taste on the power of the full Force. Kylo” she ushered him to the middle of the training room. Kylo gave her a wolfish grin; _oh you are so on Sweetheart_ , swinging his own saber around him, after removing his cloak, belt and long-coat, leaving him in his arm wraps, pants and the sleeveless, tight tank top. Rey’s mouth watered at the sight.

 

The dance of lightsabers swung around made the knights stand in gasping awe. With their shared power in the Force, they were no match for any other and as the quick strikes of blades circled around each other and clashed every other second, the knights looked more like impressed children looking at a street magician than anything else.

 

Rey dipped into the bond, cheating Kylo out of a victory to the knights big surprise. They shouted and cheered her name, teasing their leader as Kylo stood sweating in awe of his consort. _You were amazing Starlight, I think you…_ he hesitated and his eyes blew wide open. _You cheated! You little minx_. Rey giggled over the bond.

 

“All right you sons of Banthas, let me lick my wounds in peace”, the knights slapped him on his back with as a calm gesture.  You can take the rest of the night off from training, curtesy of your queen consort here” a few cheers and padding on both their backs as the knights left to dress down for the night. “And you” Rey’s eyes widened as she saw Kylo advance on her.

 

He flipped her up on his broad shoulder and slapped her ass once. That _was for cheating_ , then another slap, that _was for laughing after_. He put her down and Rey’s whole world was spinning around and knees buckling as she swallowed hard. _And now, I am taking you back to our chambers_ , he gave hungry grin.

 

Rey bit her lip and managed only to squeak when Kylo lifted her up in bridal style and walked all the way back to their chambers like that. Kissing her deeply while letting the Force guide them so he didn’t bump into a wall or trip over Stormtroopers on the way.

 

When they arrived inside, Kylo gave a wave and locked the door behind them. Gently he placed her feet on the ground, as they continued with heated kisses, removing layers of clothes till they were both naked _. I love you Starlight, so so much_ , he kissed her neck, making her sigh. Her fingers found his black locks as he continued his misdirection.

 

 _Kylo, I need you inside me … please_ , her grip in his hair was firm. _I know Sweetheart…_ he leaned in to growl in her ear “but you’ve been naughty”. Rey inhaled sharply and her heart started to pound. “Ple…please” she begged, the prospects of being tormented like this was too harsh a punishment. “If… if you won’t… I just have… to … do it myself.”

 

Calling her bluff, Kylo arched an eyebrow, _really_ … _I hardly think so_. His hungry eyes and suggestive smirk made Rey gulp, “you know I can take whatever I want”. Two fingers slithered up into her wet center, making Rey hold on to his forearms and her head tipping backwards, o _h Gods yes._

 

Kylo sunk his teeth into her neck and growled, _you make me so hungry pet_. Rey whimpered for more, squirming and scratching down his arms, leaving red angry marks. “Please Kylo… please!” she couldn’t take it much more. _But you need to be punished pet… you cheated, remember_ , she wanted to slap that satisfied smirk off his face, if she hadn’t been this needy.

 

Rey moaned wantonly as a third finger joined the other two, pumping up and down while Kylo held her around her waist making sure she wouldn’t collapse on the floor. Her legs trembled as her orgasm rolled over her in waves, clinging to Kylo’s arms as she screamed. Wave upon wave slowly ceased while Kylo kissed her softly.

 

Lifting her once more and then laying her down on their bed, Kylo looked at her suggestively. “So, what should be your punishment, pet” he teased, as he stroke his cock over her wet lips. “Ple…please…” Rey was out of her mind with lust. Loving how she whined and begged for him, Kylo sat up and spun her around face down into the covers.

 

Rey squeaked in surprise by this sudden movement. Kylo pulled up her hips, gripping her soft round globes, caressing them. _Stars Rey, you got a nice ass_ , she squirmed and wiggled her ass against his cock, enticing him. Kylo grasped his member, wetting it between her wet lips, making her squirm again, “Ky… Kylo … please, I need you … so much”.

 

He pushed inside her in one swoop and both moaned in unison. Not able to wait and take it slow any longer, he pounded hard into her, gripping her ass and hips with his large hands. Rey rose up on her arms and whimpered for more of him. Sensing her over the bond he quickened his pace, making it faster and rougher.

 

She was a babbling mess before long, moaning his name amongst ‘please’ and ‘more’. Kylo’s hands grasped hard into her skin, as the sound of slapping skin filled the air. “That’s it… common… come for me baby girl”. Rey moaned and whispered “spank me”. Kylo faltered in his pace, almost falling over the edge. She turned her head, licking her lips and repeated herself, “spank me daddy… I’ve been _so_ bad”.

 

His hand came down on her ass, making her wail and moan at the same time, “oh daddy yes”. Kylo felt the air got punched out of his lunges and he spanked her once more, making her squirm in delight. He fucked her in a punishing pace, making Rey scream for more. “YES… oh please…. Oh daddy punish me”.

 

Kylo wouldn’t last long if she kept going like this, “you are such… a naughty girl” he growled at her. Another slap, another pleasure scream. “Does your daddy have to punish you some more baby girl” his growling, lewd voice made Rey fall over the edge, sudden and fast with a soundless scream. Kylo slowed down a bit, riding her waves, as her walls twitched around him.

 

As soon as she was somewhat coherent again, Kylo pulled her hips into his, slamming them together in a fast pace again. Rey keened when she felt Kylo using the Force to tease her swollen nub. The spanking, the hard and fast pounding into her and now this, Rey wasn’t sure she could come so fast again, but Kylo seems determined. “Indeed I am Rey” hearing her every thought.

 

A hard slap on her ass, made her moan wantonly “Kylo… “. He stopped her before she could speak further “that’s not my name baby girl” he said in a low husky voice, not letting up on his hard and fast rhythm. “Tell me… who am I” a thorough smack, made her gaps for air, nearly falling over the edge again “daddy!” Kylo was losing his rhythm by her walls starting to twitch again “that’s it baby girl… come for daddy”

 

She ripped the bedding as she came again, slapping her hips back into his hungry for him. “Ye.. Yes … daddy yes… fill me up… please… let me feel you”. Kylo came with a roar, pressing himself into her as far as possible, holding on to her hips. Rey whimpered softly as her walls twitching, milking him for all he was worth.

 

Kylo kissed her down her spine. _Maker... you are more wild than a Nexu in heat, baby_. Kylo slipped out of her and Rey fell down on the bed, giggling with a sated smile on her lips. Laying down beside her, completely spent. Floating a non-ripped bedding over to cover them both, Kylo dragged her close and kissed her on the lips.

 

They were happy, safe and sated.  They had set out to do the impossible and survived. Brought peace to the galaxy and mended old wounds in his family, knowing the Solo-Skywalker’s was never far away. Now they could finally start living the life that they always wanted. _You and me, Starlight_ , kissing her softly. Rey smiled and replied, _you and me, always!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, Home is where the heart is was because I knew when I started this story that this Kylo and Rey wouldn’t come back to the Resistance (witch there is no more need for) or the Alliance. Their home is where their hart is, ergo where they are together. They knew the need for a strong leader in the First Order, someone that would be able to control the power-hungry lesser men and keeping the peace. Therefore they decided to stay behind. That being said, they would still only be a holo channel away from their families. 
> 
> Why I chose NOT to let the Star Killer Base be destroyed was based on a threat in SWTOR online game, where the Jedi and Sith encounter a new and dangerous threat. Having the Star Killer Base still functional and dividing the activation code into three pieces, they ensure that all three would have to work together and agree to destroy a possible enemy that would threaten them all. 
> 
> I don’t know what Kylo Ren’s long-coat is called but I found the outer layers here http://www.starwars.com/news/crush-the-resistance-with-anovos-kylo-ren-costume if you were interested to see the parts.


	12. 10 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet up with the Skywalker-Solo’s after ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give you guys an epilogue so here it is.  
> It’s been a fun ride and I have adored all your comments and every kudos I got was balm to my depraved trashy reylo-loving soul ^^ ;-*

The sun was high on the sky, birds chirping and there was a soft breeze through the beautiful palace of late queen Amidala. Leia Organa stood wringing her hands of nervousness, her husband on the other hand strolling casually through the big lobby. “I don’t get why your grandmother would want to live in a place like this… it’s far too… big” Han complained, not liking the aristocratic décor and tall ceilings.

“You would be happier on that dirty old rustbucket, than anywhere else” Leia teased him. Han grunted “well yeah, you don’t need all … this” gesturing around the lobby with his wavering hand, while the other hand was firmly tucked away in his pocket. The front door opened and the couple looked back.

“Grandpapa, grandmamma” a child’s cheerful voice rang out. Leia smiled and got down on her knee “Oh Milla sweetie, how grandmamma missed you” Leia hugged the four year old girl in her arms. Milla giggled and wiggled out of her grandmother’s arms, not content to sit still for very long. “Grandpapa… I wanna go up” the small arms stretched up to the old man, as she jumped on the spot.

Han gave a gruff smile and hoisted the girl up “I wanna fly” she squealed as he started to run round in circles with her hoisted up in outstretched arms. Despite Han not being young anymore, he still adored the little girl and did his best to accommodate her smallest wish.

“Do you want to fly out in the garden and find some Millaflowers” knowing the girl loved to find the flowers she was named after and presenting a small handful of them to her mother. “Yeah” she grinned and looked back to her mother that had entered behind her, “momma can I go?” Rey smiled “sure you can”. Milla and her grandfather disappeared out the open terrace glass doors.

Leia walked over to Kylo and Rey, seeing little Hynoc clambering to his father’s large chest. Rey smiled apologetic to her mother-in-law “I’m sorry Leia, he didn’t like the idea of a strange place, but give him a little while and he will remember you again”. Leia walked around to Kylo’s side so she could see little Hynoc’s green eyes and answered Rey “it’s quite all right dear, it’s normal at that age”.

“He is very committed to us at the moment” Rey gave Hynoc a small kiss on the head, covered with a big mop of dark unruly curls. “Well, mostly he likes being around his papa” Rey smiled up at Kylo, “he seems to need him around all the time, so much so that I sometimes have to take over in the throne room”.

Kylo chuckled “don’t mind her mother, she is just irritated that she has to sit in meetings with stiff, old, boring officers and politicians, while I get to play with the kids all day”. Kylo looked down at his son “that’s true, isn’t it Hynoc… it’s because you love Papa the most”. Kylo grinned at his wife, as Rey stuck out her tongue at him and smiled back.

Leia’s gentle expression caught the little boy’s attention and then clutched his small hands in his father’s tunic. A strong hand on his back soothed him, “shhh don’t worry Hynoc, it’s just grandmamma” he tried, knowing his son trusted his father with his whole heart. The boy lifted his head from the broad chest and took in the elderly lady’s expression.

“Hynoc sweetie, can you remember me? I was sorry that we missed your one year old birthday, but grandpapa and grandmamma has your present with us” Kylo and Rey looked at each other and smiled, knowing ‘a present’ often meant a small mountain of gifts. Rey shook her head “Leia, you really don’t need to buy him all that…” a more stern look from the old general snapped up to look at Rey.

“Oooh yes we do! We don’t see them more than three or four times a year because of all our busy schedules on both sides, so when we have the chance, I want to shower my little grandchildren with gifts”. Leia turned to Hynoc “isn’t that right sweetie, grandmamma loves bringing you presents” tickling the little boy and getting a smile and a giggle for her efforts.

Rey stroke her son over the head. “We plan on finding one of the Hydenock trees that grows here on Naboo and taking some seeds home so Hynoc also knows what he is named after”. Leia’s eyes went wide, “oh what a fantastic idea… do you still have the Millaflowers in your garden?” Rey nodded, she did and how she loved her little garden, a gift from her husband on their one year anniversary.

Hynoc began to squirm, still watching his grandmother. The small arms stretched out to Leia and her whole face lit up and arms stretched out to take him. “Hi sweetie, oh you make grandmamma so happy, you know that” the little boy looked her over and dapped her grey hair, trying to figure out why it had that colour. Kylo sniggered and his mother’s mothers gaze fell to him “you just watch, it will come to you too… little scoundrel”.

Leia turned around smiling with Hynoc, talking and making sounds to his enjoyment. Rey looked with a raised eyebrow “well … I guess we don’t see our children the next couple of hours”. Kylo hugged his wife and kissed her on her forehead, “yeah, I think you’re right”. Noise from outside caught their attention, as they walked hand in hand outside to see Luke’s ship arrive.

Kylo gently moved Rey to stand in front of him, embracing her in his strong arms. Rey hummed a content sound, as they watched Luke and Ben unloading crates. They would have to re-supply before continuing their trip around the galaxy, searching for force-sensitives. Rey squinted her eyes to see the figure coming slowly out of the ship… a woman… a pregnant woman. Rey looked back up at Kylo with wide eyes.

 _Who is that, do you know_ , she asked him. Kylo shrugged as he tried to see them closer from the long distance they were standing at. _No, I have no idea_ _and Ben didn’t say anything about her last we talked over holo_. Rey smirked, well he might not have said anything, but the man was in love six months ago for sure. He might as well have written it on his forehead the way he behaved.

Rey could feel his confusion and smiled. _Well call it womanly intuition… I guarantee your mother knows or had an idea no matter what. Ben was way more jittery and smiling last we spoke and he seems to burn with a secret to tell_ … she nodded at the pregnant woman, _I guess now we know what that secret was_ , she gave Kylo a tug, _common, lets meet the newest member of our family,_ she entwined her fingers in his.

A short walk to the landing platform outside and as Ben walked over to check a crates content, it hovered a few feet from him. He frowned and looked back at the ship to his uncle. Nope, it wasn’t him. then he looked at the house and there his twin held out a hand with a smug grin on his face. Not close enough yet, Kylo half yelled “I get you every time brother”. Ben trotted over and gave his twin a big hug.

“Hi you two, oh I have so much to tell you guys” Ben said with wind in his hair and a huge goofy smile. Rey nodded at the ships entry where the apparently shy woman was still waiting, “we can see that” she grinned. “Going to introduce us?” Ben ran back to the ship as Kylo and Rey kept drawing closer to the ship as well. Ben gently took the pregnant woman’s hand and helped her down the ramp.

She was taller than Rey, with golden hair and a soft expression and when she looked at Ben her eyes seems to sparkle like little stars. Rey liked that about her. Ben held the woman’s hand, as they stood in front of his sister-in-law and brother as he presented her to them. “Rey, Kylo, this is Lady Ihlysia. She is my fiancée and this” placing his large hand on her belly “is our daughter”.

Rey gave a small shriek of joy, both because of the fiancé part but also because Ben was finally having a child of his own. “Oh I am so happy for you both” Rey squealed, holding out her hands in front of the growing belly, she looked up at Ihlysia “may I?” the shy woman blinked, taken aback by Rey’s warmth and kindness, then nodding.

Gently Rey’s fingers laid on the round belly, closing her eyes. The Force flowed around Rey as she sensed the child inside “she is strong, healthy… a natural in Force healing if I’m not mistaken” Rey looked up to Ben, to confirm her suspicion, because surely he had felt that too in his child. As Rey looked back at Ihlysia, the woman stood open-mouthed and gaped at Rey.

Confused Rey widened her eyes and eyebrows shot up, as Kylo wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. Ben chuckled and gave his fiancé’s hand a squeeze “I told you so, she has a gift”, both speaking of Rey’s strong Force abilities as well as his daughter. Ben had sensed it too of cause, but his wife-to-be, not being Force sensitive herself, didn’t quite believe him until this moment.

Tears filled Ihlysia’s eyes, “so she will have the gift of healing?” asking Ben to be absolutely sure. Ben smiled at her, kissing her forehead “yes darling, Rey will have that gift”. A confused Rey looked back and forth at Ben and his wife-to-be, as he and Ihlysia giggled like Padawans with a secret.

Kylo already catching on was smiling but didn’t say anything over the bond. It was Ben’s privilege to tell her. Ben cleared his throat, “we decided, once we found out that it was a girl… to name her ‘Rey Ryoo Solo’. Ryoo after the flower on Naboo… and Rey, after the hero that brought peace to the galaxy and gave me back my brother”.

Rey’s eyes filled with hot tears and she started to sob. Kylo chuckled at his wife’s emotional state and hugged her, trying to calm her again. Apparently it only took mere moments before a little girl came rushing through the main door and sprinted down to the ship. They could clearly hear her calling “mommy mommy” leaving Han standing out of breath at the front door.

Rey stooped down and hoisted the little girl up in her arms. “Hey Milla sweetie” trying to dry her tears with her other arm. The little girl pointed at her tears, “don’t cry mommy… I could feel you and you were hurting, so I ran from grandpapa” Rey chuckled out a half laugh and half choking on tears of the sweet nature of her daughter.

“I even got you a Millaflower, see” she stuffed the flower up into Rey’s nose, making sure her mother could smell it. Rey blinked her tears away and sniffed the flower. “It smells nice sweetie… but not nearly as nice as you” she tickled Milla and got a squirming squeak from her. “Ihhihi momma don’t… but… so you’re not sad anymore” she questioned her mother.

Rey smiled gently “I am quite all right. Your uncle Ben and Ihlysia here just told me something that made me cry. It’s happy tears, I promise you”. The girl’s eyes widened like she just figured it out “ohhh”. Milla squirmed to get down “okay” and as she was placed solid on the ground again she turned to Ben and stretched her small arms up “up, Uncle Ben, up”.

Ben gathered her up in his arms “oh you have grown little sprout” Milla giggled folding her arms around his neck “I’ve missed you uncle. Uncle Hux says you never have time to visit us, because you waste your time running around the galaxy. What does that mean? Do you like running?”

Ben laughed at his niece’s question and placed her on his arm, leaving the other to hold his fiancé’s hand again. “Well your ‘uncle’ Hux is just jealous because he only sits with boring paperwork… and you can tell him I said so” he winked so Milla knew he was teasing her other uncle.

Rey turned to Ihlysia, brows furring “I … I don’t know what to say. I am truly honoured”. Lady Ihlysia smiled gently back at Rey, answering in a voice as soft as Cyrene Silk. “When I first met Ben and got to know him, he told me about you and Kylo’s adventures. How you defeated Snoke and risked everything to bring peace to the galaxy”.

“It spoke to me in such a deep level, even though I am not Force sensitive, it was just something, like a feeling… and I was sure one day if I ever had a girl, I would name her Rey. I was lucky enough that Ben would have me” she beamed at Ben. He blinked and gave her hand a squeeze while holding his niece “I was the lucky one darling”.

Kylo grinned at his brother being a love-sick youngling, “all right you two, there are rooms upstairs if you can’t keep your paws off each other”. Milla scrunched her nose “papa, Uncle Ben doesn’t have paws… does he” the girl looked closer at her uncles large hands, not entirely sure if they were paws or not, now that her father said so.

The adults laughed and Rey took her over in her arms and placed her on the ground. “Don’t mind your father sweetie, he is just teasing your uncle. Come, let’s see if granduncle Luke needs help in the ship”. Milla ran ahead and up the ramp, with Rey following in tow.

Kylo looked at his brother and wife-to-be and gave a smile. “I am really happy for you Ben, truly.” Ben slapped his large hand on his twin’s forearm, giving him a huge grin “well if it weren’t for you and Rey I wouldn’t be standing here today”.

He was quickly stabbed in the ribs by Ihlysia’s elbow and giving a stern look. Ben gave a hurried smirk to his brother and then tried to look like a kid that got scolded. “I told you Ben, I don’t like it when you joke about it. You mean too much to me”. Ben placed his hand on the belly and the other on her cheek and gave her an intense look.

“I know… I know, I’m sorry” giving her comforting kiss. Milla came running down the ramp again, arms filled with small gadgets that didn’t really needed unloading. “Ihlysia and Ben sitting in a ship, k-i-s-s-i-n-g” she sang as she strolled down and beamed up at her uncle and soon-to be-aunt. Ihlysia couldn’t help smiling.

Kylo swooped down and grabbed Milla “upsa-daisy” and hurled her up on his arm. She dropped one of her gadgets she helped Luke to carry and she looked with her mother’s inherited strict look “you made me drop one” she scowled. Kylo tried his hardest not to laugh at his daughter, while Ben sniggering in the background didn’t help at all.

Apparently Milla had watched her mother when she was scolding papa and she lifted her eyebrow to let him know that she was not to be trifled with. Kylo lost it and barked out a laughter, causing the girl to squirm on his arm, mad enough to want to leave.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry” Milla squinted her eyes at her father that now was tight-lipped so he wouldn’t laugh again. “Fine, but you still need to pick it up” she pointed down at the gadget and stuck her nose up, like she was too high and mighty to accept the apology.

Kylo smirked, as his free hand hovered over the object on the ground. It slowly rose in the air and planted itself in Milla’s small pile in her arms. She huffed and turned her head away from her father, still mad that he let her drop it. Kylo shook his head with a smile, knowing just how to make her forget it again.

“Milla, sweetie… I don’t think Uncle Ben know how good your hovering skills have gotten” her bright eyes shone and she beamed up at her father. The offspring of Rey and Kylo Ren Solo, some of the galaxies most powerful people, made the little four year old hover more than a few pebbles like younglings her own age.

He turned her back towards the ship, Ben and Ihlysia and then whispered something to her. The child’s heart-warming giggles made the couple smile. Kylo nodded at something behind them and as they turned they noticed one of the crates standing near the ramp, crates that was just above knee high. Ben frowned, “Kylo you can hardly expect your daughter to…”

The entire ship creaked in the durasteel, as it slowly lifted and hovered a few feet from the ground. Ben’s and Ihlysia’s gawked with wide eyes as they looked at the hovering ship. Rey appeared in the open door with the same stern look her daughter had worn moments ago. “WHAT did I tell you two about hovering ships!”

The ship bumped quickly on the ground and both father and daughter knew a scolding was incoming as Rey trotted down the ramp. Kylo’s eyes glinted in mischief and pointed at Ben with a grin “it was Ben!” and he ran as fast as he could carry Milla, with his daughter squealing with laughter on his arm. Rey shook her head, trying to keep herself from smiling and beaming with pride.

She turned to see if Luke also got outside steady enough and then turned around to apologise to the pair “Kylo always lures her to do stuff like that” the smile slowly creeped on her lips. “I told him not too and so far no one has been hurt… only a few Stormtroopers half scared to death when the whole hangar started to hover with aircrafts”.

Ben blinked… "A… whole… hangar?!? How long…” Rey smiled “since she was a bit older than two. So we get our hands full when Hynoc passes that age as well”. Ihlysia was completely stunned. She had witnessed Ben’s Force powers when he had saved her once, but besides that it was nothing rather extraordinary compared to this. Imagine a little girl doing that. She shook her head, trying to grasp the reality.

Luke walked up slowly and smiled his gentle smile as he placed a hand on Ihlysia and Ben’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go inside. I am sure our pregnant lady could use some rest for her sore feet” Ben nodded and turned to Ihlysia “oh, yes of cause… how are you feeling darling?” She smiled, “just fine, thanks for asking… now that your Uncle reminds you” she winked and sauntered off with a giggling Rey at her side.

Rey was sure she would get along with Ihlysia just fine. They small-talked on their way inside, Rey wanting to know her future sister-in-law as much as possible. As they entered the house, Han most likely gone into the kitchen with Leia and Hynoc to try and sneak some spiced wine. He always did that when they were here.

She pointed to the different rooms to spare Ihlysia’s sore feet before entering the grand living area just next to the kitchen. One thing Rey did remember of being pregnant, Force strong or not, feet hurt, stomach content gone and sex drive even stronger… not that Kylo had minded that last part, Rey giggled to herself.

“Here Ihlysia, sit and let me know if you need anything at all” Rey sat down next to her on a soft long-couch, giving them a perfect vision of the kitchen with Leia cooking and Han making funny faces at Hynoc, making him laugh. Behind them, was the garden. Rey always loved coming here.

Kylo and Milla stood in the kitchen, hiding from Rey, making the girl giggle every time she was about to say something to her grandparents, Kylo would shush her with wide eyes pretending to be afraid. Her laughter carried out into the living area and lobby but Rey pretended not to know where they were. Milla loved to play with her father and Rey was more than happy to oblige in their little game.

Leia stirred some Nyork meat with Charbote root as she looked over at the acting her son did to entertain the little girl. The grandmother smiled at the sight until she heard an unmistakable pop of a bottle opening. She turned around to see Han with a cork lid in his mouth, Hynoc on the other arm as he tried to manoeuvre wine and child at the same time.

Leia sighed and shook her head “I see you found the Blossom Wine Han. Why don’t you give Hynoc to your son instead” slightly disappointed that after all these years, Han still didn’t know his way around small kids and the do’s and don’ts; don’ts for one trying to gulp down alcohol while balancing a small child. Kylo placed Milla on the counter and walked over to take his son in his arms.

Han gave him up with a frown, his lips curled down into that same old smile, Kylo knew all too well, the ‘I know I did something bad, but I don’t know how to handle it’ look. “Come on Hynoc, come to papa” the little boy stretched out for his father’s big hands. The loving embrace strung Han as he looked down at the wine bottle and then quickly placed it on the table, like it was the wine’s fault.

“Listen kid” Han started, scratching his neck with one hand, the other tugging into his pocket as if he could find a hole down there big enough to swallow him whole. “I just don’t know my way around babies” Han looks over at Leia showing Milla how to add seasonings to the food, the girl watches captivated at the stirring pot.

“I didn’t know back then” hinting to his awful parenting skills towards Kylo and Ben, “… and I still don’t… They break too easily” he tried with a joke, lighting up the tension he himself had created. “Don’t get me wrong, I love your kids to bits and I did with you and your brother too you know… I just…”. The conversation dies out, not knowing what more to say.

Kylo knows his father and you don’t get an apology out of him unless you are his mother. Even then, the apologies are half-hearted by the scoundrel, always teased their mother to the brink… and then some, starting a whole argument that ended in Kylo and Ben hiding in their rooms for hours as the screaming went on and for their father to leave for weeks at a time after.

Squeezing his own son a little bit closer, known he would never abandon his children like that. Seeing his father in front of him, trying to apologize for everything… Kylo had forgiving him a long time ago, around the time Rey came into his life and healed his broken soul… But he never did tell his father that and he doubts Ben would open with that conversation those sparse times they see each other.

Even if Kylo couldn’t read his father’s mind, it was clear as day that the old man felt a sting of guilt. Seeing his volatile son that Han always treated like crap turned out a better and more loving father than Han ever was. The old eyes look sad and glassy, waiting for Kylo to say something, a sliver of hope that his son will accept his long overdue apology.

Placing his son on his hip, holding on to him with one arm, Kylo places the other hand on his father’s shoulder. “I love you dad… and I forgive you” looking him deep into his eyes. They never uttered the L word and before Rey, Kylo would rather stab his father with his lightsaber than telling him he loved him. Now, he could see what his father desperately needed. Forgiveness and love… and Kylo had both in his heart now.

Han had wet eyes now and his lips in a tight seam to keep if from quivering. “Grandpapa, are you crying” Milla’s loud voice carried into the living room, as Rey barked out a laugh at her daughter’s bluntness, having followed the conversation through the bond. Han spluttered “uhm, no … no of cause not… it’s just the trees outside… I have allergies”.

Kylo hid a smile, while Han tried with a fake sniff to prove his point to the girl. Leia’s shoulders quivered, trying to contain her laughter of her loving granddaughter. If you were sad, you could bet your ass that Milla would come running. That girl had a radar for people in tears. Leia padded the girl’s knee, trying to divert her attention away from the embarrassed scoundrel.

Han huffed and straighten up “yeah, I’m gonna see where Luke is” and left in a rush before any more embarrassing moments could befall him. Kylo smiled, his father was not one for big mushy touchy-feely situations, but he was thankful to finally after all these years to have said it, like the last piece of his puzzle inside finally were set in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it here, opening up for you to imagine the following (and much more)…
> 
> How they got married in the first place (honestly I didn’t know enough about imperial/First Order wedding ceremonies to feel confident enough to write it)
> 
> ‘Uncle Huxie’ sitting on the floor, playing tea party with Milla or trying to indoctrinate little Hynoc to First Order protocol making Rey hide her smile.
> 
> How Ben saved Lady Ihlysia… and if she is from the luxurious side of the Republic or a wealthy Lady of one of the many, centuries old imperial Nobel houses… so many options :P
> 
> And if Ben took the time to fall in love, because he couldn’t get over Rey… there’s bound to be some three-way smut in there somewhere… actually why I didn’t let Kylo and Rey have children before at least five years after, in case I or another want to write … well anything really. It’s up for grabs ;)
> 
> How the dinner is progressing with Han’s embarrassment (a minor thing and if I was better at crack-fic’s I would probably have written that too ^^ )
> 
> And just how powerful Milla and Hynoc will become.  
> Spoiler alert, in my book, they will learn from their mothers open heart – Milla already coming to people’s aid when she feels the slightest form of tears etc. in the Force. They will get valuable lessons from their parents, mostly their father since Rey knows how he longed to teach and not only be the student. As last, they will learn from uncle Hux and newly retired grandmamma about the structure of the First Order and the Alliance. Learning the ropes, learning how the military and politics intertwine with one another and how proper respect is to be shown, even if they will be vastly more powerful than anyone. I do believe they would grow up to be remarkable young people... without all the Skywalker trait ‘It’s not fair’ kinda whining attitude… I’m looking at you Anakin :P 
> 
>  
> 
> Millaflower – “… a scent was so sweet that, it was said, it could soothe a rancor” http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Millaflower
> 
> Hydenock – “original from Alderaan, while a strain variant could be found on Naboo. The hydenocks only grew in sandy soils … The Hydenock was often pictured in Alderaanian artwork”  
> Leia was the (adopted) princess of Alderaan, her real mother a queen of Naboo. When a woman is pregnant they say the seed from the man is growing inside her womb, just as the seed from Naboo and Alderaan from Kylo is growing in the sand that represent Rey perfectly with Jakku. The tree is so beautiful it is used in artwork and I can only assume that the son is going to have his father’s dashing looks ^^ I thought it was so beautiful, poetic and freaking perfect, that I had to give them two children instead of just one… especially because this name sounds more male than female in my head ^^ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hydenock 
> 
> Ryoo – I imagined that Ben liked the idea very much, to honor his grandmother and where he was from, so therefore another flower name and where I could let Rey and Kylo name Milla Ryoo instead, I liked the idea of the twin honoring his brother and Rey (besides, Lily or Rose isn’t as Star Wars’y in my opinion :P ) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ryoo 
> 
> The fiancée or fiancé – I know the spell check differentiate between the sexes of the engaged party, but I just use the shortest one (the masculine one, since two ee’s looks funny to me. For that reason alone ^^ )
> 
> To touch a pregnant belly or not to touch a pregnant belly? Remember children: always ask permission before you grope a lady’s parts, no matter how much you wanna feel it ;P
> 
> Nyork - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nyork
> 
> Charbote root - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Charbote_root
> 
> Blossom Wine - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_wine


End file.
